presente
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: No se si tiene que ver el título pero no sabía que titulo poner y se me ocurrió ese, el presente de Naruto y Sasuke está ligado a su pasado y que tiene que ver Orochimaru en todo?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, espero que os guste

Los personajes no son nada míos si no de su respectivo creador

Capítulo 1

 _Era de noche y el pelirrojo miraba asustado a sus dos visitantes, miró de reojo a su pequeña hija que era pelirroja y ojos claros de unos dos años que lloraba, miró el pelirrojo al a uno de sus visitantes al mas joven y negó con la cabeza y este le sonrió con una media sonrisa sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma que tenía en su mano, el pelirrojo sonrió con tristeza sabiendo su destino y acarició los cabellos de su hija que esta seguía llorando ya que no les gustaba esas personas por que le daba miedo sobre todo el mas mayor de los dos por los ojos amarillentos_

 _-Rin-dijo con dulzura el pelirrojo-cuando cuente tres corre a tu habitación y no salgas-uno .. Dos y -cogió aire -tres, corre-gritó el pelirrojo y la niña corrió y el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para correr pero no lo hizo ya que un disparo del mas joven le dio en la pierna y cayó al suelo, pero el pelirrojo miró a la niña escuchando la sonrisa macabra del asaltante mas mayor ya que disparó a la niña que cayó al suelo sin vida-No-gritó el pelirrojo-mi hija-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos aguamarina_

 _-acaba con él-dictaminó el asaltante mas mayor al otro que miraba el cuerpo de la niña sin mostrar nada de lo que sentía realmente, miró al pelirrojo y lo apuntó con el arma pero algo en su interior le impedía disparar, el mas mayor le quitó la pistola con rapidez y disparó al pelirrojo en la frente y cayó sin vida, el mas joven estaba inmóvil asta que un relámpago iluminó el lugar de esa noche lluviosa y vio una fotografía que estaban la niña, el pelirrojo y la pareja de él, frunció el ceño con rabia y le quitó la pistola al mas mayor para descargar el cargador de la pistola en el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo, después de eso sonrió y el mas mayor lo miró relamiéndose los labios_

 **Tiempo actual, cinco años después**

Era una noche oscura, un hombre de cabellera negra larga y ojos amarillentos estaba en el pasillo de unas de las mansiones mas lujosas de esa zona que era alejada de la ciudad de Konoha, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia y también relamerse los labios con lasciva al ver a la persona que tenía en frente que demostraba en esos ojos negros que tenía miedo, lo notaba no era por él si no por la niña rubia que tenía a su lado y agarraba su pierna un peluche que agarraba en su pecho con fuerza, el azabache no podía sorprenderse por que esa niña no lloró si no que se aferraba a la pierna de su padre aunque los ojos de ella mostrasen miedo no lo demostraban

-mucho tiempo sin vernos-dijo el azabache sin dejar de sonreír

-déjala a ella-exigió pero sabía que eso no haría, conocía a esa persona perfectamente y no dejaría su venganza personal por que él se lo dijera

-hace unos años atrás no tuviste compasión con la familia de Namikaze

-no la tuviste tú

-te recuerdo que fuiste tú que descargaste todas las balas en su esposo?-sonrió el mayor

-he cambiado

-eso lo puedo notar-miró el cuerpo de arriba abajo relamiendo sus labios, el otro no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco y asta una mueca de miedo, no quería que le volviera a tocar como le tocó años atrás, inconscientemente puso a la niña atrás de él y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás pensando que debía salir de su hogar y agradecía que sus padres no estuvieran en casa-tienes miedo?-dijo con burla, el otro no dijo nada solo tenía que salir del lugar y proteger a su hija-me encanta sentir el miedo-comenzó a caminar en dirección a su presa

-Kushina en ningún momento le des la espalda a este señor-dijo con dulzura y miró a la niña haciendo una sonrisa, la niña solo lo miró afirmando con la cabeza-haz caso a tu papa-chocó contra un mueble y la otra persona sonrió de medio lado creyendo que tenía a su presa acorralada pensando que antes de acabar con la vida de ambos podría divertirse, pasó su mano por el mueble sin dejar de mirar a su atacante, abrió uno de los cajones y cogió lo que buscaba-tápate los oídos-la niña hizo caso sin soltar el peluche, el asaltadse te sorprendió unos segundos al ser apuntado por un arma

-tanto tiempo sin usar un arma habrás perdido la puntería

-eso lo comprobaras ahora-dijo serio pero no iba a matar a esa persona y menos delante de su hija, no quería que ella viera tal cosa, disparó viendo como el asaltante en un rápido movimiento pudo esquivar la bala y supo que ese era el momento para huir por que su atacante estaba en el suelo, cogió la mano de su hija y corrió con ella, bajó las escaleras con rapidez asta que llegó a la puerta para salir del lugar, cogió del mueble las llaves del coche y abrió la puerta saliendo del lugar, se extrañó de que no hubiese los hombres que trabajaba para esa persona pero lo dejó de lado lo importante era salir de ese lugar sin que le pasase nada a su hija

-papi-paró en el coche y miró a su hija que le miraba preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos-Kyubi-miró a la puerta y vio el peluche, iba a dejarlo ahí pero la mirada de su hija era tan triste y era el juguete preferido de ella que la sonrió

-súbete al coche que ahora te lo traigo-la niña hizo lo que le dijeron y fue con rapidez hacia el peluche lo cogió, lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, ese peluche también era especial para él, escuchó sonidos a su alrededor y maldijo para correr al coche, llevaba la pistola en la mano y sin pensarlo la tiró y se subió al coche para salir de ese lugar con rapidez, pudo ver por el espejo que le seguían y le dio el peluche a su hija que esta sonrió dándole un gran abrazo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y los abrió, debía de concentrarse en la carretera-Kushina-dijo serio y la niña lo miró-siéntate en el suelo y no te muevas aunque escuches sonidos desagradables-la niña no entendió-hazlo-gritó y la niña hizo lo que le mandaron y comenzó a escuchar sonidos fuertes y se tapó los oídos-por favor que no la pase nada-susurró y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, cada vez iba mas rápido esquivando los pocos coches que habían ya que a esas horas había poco trafico, a parte que tenía que esquivar los disparos-Kushina escúchame lo que te voy a decir y no quiero que se te olvide-intentó que su voz saliera calmada pero era difícil por la situación en la que estaba-vamos a Konoha, pero si ves que el coche se detiene saldrás como sueles hacer tú cuando haces algo para que yo no te encuentre, no debe nadie darse cuenta que saldrás del coche-la niña no dijo nada, estaba asustada pero escuchaba-irás a Konaha y solo hablaras para contarle lo sucedido a Kakashi Hatake, lo has entendido

-si-dijo la niña

-no olvides nunca que eres lo mas importante para mi, que te quiero

-y yo a ti, papi, pero yo quiero estar contigo

-no llores Kushina, cuando esto acabe lloraras todo lo que quieras pero ahora no-la niña afirmó con la cabeza sabiendo que su padre no la podía ver-se acercó mas al asiento sin dejar de abrazar al peluche con fuerza y cerró los ojos, unos segundos después se escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas por haber frenado bruscamente y después un golpe, la niña no recibió mas que un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que ni ella se quejó, el coche estaba parado y ella solo iba hacer lo que le mandó hacer su padre, tenía que salir del coche sin que nadie se percatase, a gatas comenzó a moverse y miró hacia donde tenía que estar su padre solo mordió sus labio inferior con ganas de llorar ya que la cabeza de su padre estaba en el volante, con los ojos cerrados y con sangre en la cara, frunció el ceño y salió del coche sin ser vista por nadie, solo pudo ver un camión delante del coche y un coche negro detrás del suyo, sin pensarlo comenzó a correr

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura Haruno, mejor médico, y era la persona que mas confiaba la policía, ella al ser forense solía pasar bastante tiempo en la comisaría, por eso cuando vio en una de las sillas a una niña rubia de ojos azules y que no dejaba de abrazar a su peluche se preocupó y se acercó a la persona que era un policía que estaba a cargo del papeleo

-Shizune-dijo seria Sakura y la mujer la miró-y esa niña?

-una pareja la trajo, ellos la encontraron caminando por la carretera-Sakura miró a la niña que esta tenía la cabeza gacha

-el nombre de ella?

-no se lo dijo a la pareja que lo encontró, no habló nada, bueno solo dijo Konoha y ellos la trajeron aquí

-es muy pequeña

-debe de tener entre cuatro o cinco años-dijo preocupada Shizune-la pareja intentó hablar con ella y no hablado, yo también lo hice y he tenido el mismo resultado que ellos-suspiró

-iré a ver si a mi me dice algo

-he estado buscando archivos de niñas desaparecidas pero no hay nada sobre ella

-entiendo-dijo Sakura y se acercó a la niña sentándose a su lado-hola-la niña no dijo nada-sabes una cosa, tengo una hija un poco mas pequeña que tú, te gustaría conocerla?-Sakura suspiró por que no la contestó-sabes donde están tus papas, a si los llamamos y vendrán a buscarte, seguro que estarán muy preocupados por ti-la niña se mordió el labio inferior-les pasó algo a tus papas?-no hubo respuesta y Sakura suspiró, no sabía como tratar con esa situación y miró al frente y vio aún hombre de cabellera corta plateada, se levantó-Kakashi-la niña miró a Sakura con interés que se acercaba al plateado que llevaba unos papeles

-que pasa Sakura? Tengo trabajo, anoche los hombres de Orochimaru volvieron hacer de las suyas-Sakura frunció el ceño-pero lo que me interesa mas el por que esa nota que le envió Orochimaru a Naruto, no tiene sentido

-sabes que todo la que hace Orochimaru en contra de Naruto tiene sentido-dijo Sakura-otra cosa han traído una niña

-no estamos para hacer de niñeras-dijo negando con la cabeza Kakashi y Sakura frunció el ceño

-creo que has sus padres les asesinaron-Kakashi miró serio a Sakura

-donde está la niña?

-no habla, creo que está traumada-dijo Sakura haciendo un suspiro y se giró para señalar el lugar donde estaba sentada la niña, pero no estaba-donde está?-dijo preocupada

-usted es Kakashi Hatake-los dos adultos miraron a su lado izquierdo mirando a la niña que miraba al plateado con seriedad, eso hizo que los dos adultos se estremecieran por que esa forma de mirar le recordaron a alguien

-soy yo-dijo Kakashi

-no necesito niñera, tengo a mi papi y mi papa volverá para estar los tres juntos-los dos adultos se miraron y la niña miró con esa seriedad a Sakura-y no estoy traumada

-como no hablabas-dijo Sakura

-mi papi me dijo que solo hablara con Kakashi Hatake-la niña miró al peli plateado

-de acuerdo, quiero que me cuentes que te ha pasado para que estés sola-dijo Kakashi-vamos a mi despacho-los dos adultos comenzaron a caminar pero la niña no lo hizo, los dos adultos al notar esto pararon y miraron a la niña que esta miraba a Sakura seria-ella es de confianza, puedes confiar en ella-la niña abrazó con mas fuerza su peluche

-confía en mi-dijo Sakura acercándose a la niña y poniéndose a su altura-yo no te haría nada, además me recuerdas aún buen amigo mío

-la verdad es que es una copia de Naruto-dijo Kakashi

-pero en niña-sonrió Sakura asta que se levantó con seriedad y miró a Kakashi que este también estaba serio

-no puede ser-susurró Kakashi

-entonces esa amenaza-Sakura no siguió y miró a la niña que les miraba sin entender

-vamos al despacho-dijo serio Kakashi y se encaminaron hacia el despacho seguidos por la mas pequeña, cuando entraron, Sakura cerró la puerta y Kakashi fue directo al teléfono

-seguro que estás cansada-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dulce, la niña miró el sofá y se sentó sin soltar en ningún momento el peluche, Sakura miró detenidamente a la niña, no podía entender el parecido tan asombroso que tenía con su amigo, el mismo color de ojos y el mismo color de cabello, pero la niña lo tenía por la cintura aunque tuviese una coleta alta aunque bastante despeinada-quieres que te ponga bien tu coleta?

-no-dijo la niña

-Naruto quiero que vengas en este momento a la comisaría, ven directo a mi oficina-ordenó por teléfono Kakashi-me importa muy poco que estés revisando papeles, te va interesar bastante lo que tengo en la oficina ya que tiene que ver sobre la amenaza que te dio Orochimaru-Kakashi colgó y miró serio a la niña

-me cuesta creerlo Kakashi-dijo Sakura-pero se parece tanto

-cuantos años tienes?-la niña lo miró-y como te llamas?-la niña se miró su mano abierta como si estuviera pensando y agachó un dedo y se lo enseñó a Kakashi

-cuatro-dijo la niña

-menos creíble-dijo Sakura y Kakashi y la niña la miraron-si contamos los cuatro años junto el tiempo de embarazo eso hace casi cinco años-Kakashi solo la miraba serio-crees que Naruto tenía tiempo y asta ganas de tener otro hijo? En esa época asesinaron a su hija de dos años y a su esposo Gaara

-Naruto en esa época no pensaba en estar con nadie-dijo Kakashi suspirando-pero se parece tanto a Naruto

-si-dijo Sakura

-quien es Naruto-dijo la niña

-un amigo mío-dijo Sakura

-yo fue su tutor cuando sus padres murieron, es como un hijo para mi-dijo Kakashi y suspiró-y como te llamas?

-Kushina-Kakashi y Sakura abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y se miraron, la niña no comprendía lo que pasaba-a mi me gusta mi nombre-los dos adultos la miraron-es el nombre de mi abuelita

-no hay duda-susurró Sakura

-su madre debe de conocer muy bien a Naruto-dijo Kakashi

-Naruto no sabe nada de esto

-dirás mi papi-dijo Kushina aunque no entendiera nada ella quería aclarar que tenía un padre Doncel

-Kushina quien es tu papi-dijo Kakashi acercándose a la niña y poniéndose a su altura-él te dijo que me buscaras?

-si-dijo Kushina con tristeza-él me dijo que íbamos a venir aquí por que el hombre malo nos quería hacer algo malo

-como se llama tu papi?-volvió a preguntar Kakashi

-Kakashi que es eso tan importante-abrieron de golpe la puerta y todos miraron, vieron aún rubio de pelo corto y ojos azules

-Naruto-dijo Sakura y el rubio cerró la puerta

-estaba mirando unos papeles importantes que podría averiguar donde se esconde el maldito de Orochimaru

-esto es mas importante y te incumbe mucho-dijo Kakashi serio levantándose y Naruto vio a la niña unos segundos y luego miró al peli plateado

-no me inmiscuyas en casos entupidos tuyos, recuerda que soy abogado, no policía-Kakashi suspiró

-quiero que la niña primero cuente lo que la ha pasado a ella y a su padre-dijo Kakashi mirando a la niña

-es que …

-se que eres pequeña pero también se que eres muy inteligente por eso tu padre confió en ti para que me buscaras-dijo Kakashi serio-Sakura Haruno fue alumna mío en la academia y confío en ella completamente, Naruto Namikaze es la persona a la que críe y es el mas confiable de los tres-Sakura frunció el ceño y Naruto sonrió con orgullo, cosa que la niña miró al rubio al escuchar su apellido ya que el hombre que fue hacerles daño dijo su apellido-y por último el mejor alumno que tuve, Sasuke Uchiha, ellos tres son las personas que mas confío, por eso si estás con ellos no te pasará nada

-el hombre malo dijo su apellido-dijo la niña agarrando con fuerza su peluche y señaló al rubio y este como los demás fruncieron el ceño, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar el peluche de la niña unos segundos y luego miró a la niña que no encontraba ningún rasgo del verdadero propietario del peluche

-de donde sacaste ese peluche-dijo serio Naruto y la niña lo apretó con mas fuerza

-es mío y de mis papas-dijo sin mas la niña

-Naruto no la asustes, tiene cuatro años-dijo seria Sakura, el rubio suspiró sin quitar su vista de la niña-Kushina, nadie te va a quitar tu peluche

-como has dicho que se llama?-dijo Naruto

-se llama Kushina-dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto que este miraba a la niña detenidamente y sin intención de decir nada-Kushina que pasó para que tu padre te dijera que me buscaras

-mis abuelos se fueron a visitar a mi tío, mi papi y yo preferimos quedarnos en casa, cuando era la hora de dormir escudemos unos ruidos y mi papi me dijo que no me alejara de él-la niña entrecerró los ojos con tristeza-ese hombre malo me daba mucho miedo y sus ojos era amarillentos-Naruto entrecerró los ojos sabiendo a quien se refería, mi papi y él dijeron cosas que no entendía y escuche el apellido Namikaze, mi papi me dijo que me tapara los oídos y luego corrimos, nos metimos en el coche, ese hombre malo nos seguía y mi papi me dijo que íbamos a Konoha, pero luego me dijo que si veía que el coche paraba huyera del lugar sin ser visto por nadie y que viniera a Konoha y buscara a Kakashi Hatake

-que pasó con tu papi-dijo preocupada Sakura y la niña se mordió el labio inferior

-escuchaba muchos ruidos y me tapé los oídos, y luego un golpe

-por eso te hiciste ese golpe?-dijo Sakura tocando el pequeño chichón en la frente de la niña y esta afirmó con la cabeza

-cuando salí del coche vi a mi papi que no se movía pero yo le hice caso y me fui, vi que había un camión y detrás de nuestro coche había un coche negro y vi al hombre malo

-no te vieron?-dijo Kakashi

-no-dijo la niña-a veces cuando hago algo que mi papi dice que está mal y yo creo que está bien suelo escapar de él y no suele encontrarme-la niña no pudo evitar sonreír

-me alegro mucho que hayas escapado de Orochimaru-dijo Sakura acariciando unos cabellos sueltos rubios de la niña con cariño

-Kushina me puedes decir como se llama tu padre?-dijo Kakashi

-antes lo has nombrado-los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendido-se llama Sasuke Uchiha-en ese momento escucharon un ruido y todos miraron ya que fue Naruto el que lo ocasionó ya que el al escuchar ese nombre se tambaleó, a parte que mientras la niña hablaba comenzó atar cabos, primero el peluche que no soltaba la niña, segundo ese parecido que tenía con él y por último la amenaza que recibió de parte de Orichimaru

-Naruto estás bien?-dijo preocupada Sakura pero Naruto no la respondió solo dio un golpe en la mesa que asustó a la niña

-quería volver hacerlo-dijo con rabia Naruto-lo alejé de mi para que no le hiciera nada

-eso fue cuando tenías dieciocho años -dijo Kakashi-pero luego lo volviste hacer

-por que él hizo algo que no le perdonaría nunca-dijo Naruto sin contener la rabia

-era una misión para atrapar de una vez a Orochimaru

-él no se negó en hacerlo y lo disfrutó-cerró fuertemente los ojos Naruto-le odiaré toda la vida por que él podía impedir que matara a Rin

-si se hubiera negado Orochimaru hubiera sospechado

-basta-alzó la voz Sakura-creo que no es el momento, ahora debemos de encontrar a Sasuke-Naruto sopló y Kakashi negó con la cabeza, entendía a Naruto por que lo de perder a su familia debía de ser duro pero el destino le estaba dando otra oportunidad y por la reacción de Naruto Kakashi sospechó que no lo aprovecharía-llamaré al hospital-Sakura sacó su teléfono y les dio la espalda a todos, Kakashi se sentó en su puesto y Naruto miró a la niña, entrecerró los ojos y solo pudo pensar otro motivo mas para odiar a Sasuke Uchiha, miró el peluche y sopló, no le agradaba nada que la niña se aferrase de esa forma a algo que no le pertenecía

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía como todo le dolía, miró el lugar lentamente asta que recordó lo que había pasado y se levantó con rapidez, pero cuando puso sus pies en el suelo un mareo le vino y en ese momento que entraba una enfermera le agarró

-señor, está en el hospital, debe de estar tranquilo-dijo la enfermera con amabilidad

-mi hija-susurró, la enfermera solo lo miró preocupada-donde está mi hija

-estaba solo en el coche-susurró con tristeza la enfermera y el otro bajó la mirada como si estuviera perdido en ese momento, pasó su mano por su cabello

-la ha hecho daño y yo no la protegí-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos asta que se las quitó por que recordó lo que la dijo-Kakashi-susurró y miró a los ojos a la enfermera-ponme en contacto con Kakashi Hatake

-pero señor

-esto es un hospital, cierto?-la enfermera afirmó con la cabeza-llama a Sakura Haruno, es algo relacionado con Orochimaru y ella es mi familiar

-de acuerdo-dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación

-solo espero que esté con él y no la haya encontrado-susurró

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura que llevaba de la mano a la niña entraba al hospital junto con Kakashi y el mismo Naruto, en ese momento la peli rosa guardaba su teléfono y no pudo evitar sonreír

-algo interesante?-dijo Kakashi

-si-dijo Sakura-nunca pensé que preguntaría por mi, siempre se ponía tan celoso-no pudo evitar reír y la niña la miró sin entender

-a ti te gustaba hacerlo rabiar, desde que erais unos adolescentes asta la última vez que os visteis-dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza

-yo no era la única-se defendió Sakura-a Sai también le gustaba

-Sai le conoció mas tarde por ser el socio de Naruto-dijo Kakashi y llegaron a la planta a donde estaba la habitación asignada-será mejor que solo entremos Sakura y yo-pararon de golpe ya que vieron a Naruto correr asta la habitación

-te hace un caso-dijo divertida Sakura

-solo espero que no se pongan a pelear como dos adolescentes-dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza

-que quieren elegir en que posición lo hacen-dijo Sakura de lo mas normal y Kakashi la miró

-estar casada con Sai te hace ser como él-Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-es que discutían por eso-susurró Sakura como si quisiera defenderse

-aligeremos el paso antes de que se maten-dijo Kakashi y comenzó a caminar mas rápido seguido por Sakura y la niña

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto entró de golpe al cuarto y vio aún azabache sentado en la cama como pensativo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, quería reclamarle muchas cosas, las pasados que ya le había dicho y las nuevas, miró los ojos negros que le miraban sorprendido pero inmediatamente pasó a indiferencia

-por que, Sasuke-gritó Naruto y el azabache suspiró para decirle el por que no le dijo lo de la existencia de su hija-por que le diste a Kyubi-Sasuke solo abrió los ojos sorprendido no se hubiera esperado eso y es cuando recordó que Naruto era la típica persona que sorprendía a todo el mundo

-joder Naruto, solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso sabiendo que hay otros por ques mas interesantes-dijo Kakashi en la puerta

-es que los regalos no se dan-dijo indignado Naruto

-Naruto tengo entendido que se lo regalaste a Sasuke cuando teníais quince años

-catorce-corrigió Naruto a Kakashi

-ese no es el problema

-si que lo es Kakashi-dijo Naruto-si no lo quería que me lo hubiera devuelto-dijo Naruto haciendo un berrinche-yo sabía que nunca le agradó

-se lo he prestado-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama con tranquilidad ya que sabía que si Naruto hablaba del peluche eso significaba que la había visto y estaba bien-y si me agradó que me lo regalaras

-si claro-dijo con sarcasmo Naruto

-lo importante es que Orochimaru no haya hecho lo que se proponía-dijo Kakashi haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-no quiero volver a pasar por eso, Kakashi-dijo Sasuke-no quiero volver a sentir el miedo de que le puede pasar algo a mi hija

-no volverá a pasar-dijo Kakashi-Orochimaru le envió una nota a Naruto, igual como hizo aquella vez-suspiró Kakashi, Naruto frunció el ceño con enfado y Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio-ninguno entendimos ya que ponía despídete de tu nueva familia y lo dejemos de lado, menos Sakura ya que ella sabía como nosotros que Orochimaru si dice o hace algo es por que es verdad, Sasuke si hubiéramos sabido

-yo estaba bien donde estaba, quería alejarme de todo-alzó la voz Sasuke

-papi?-apareció la niña y detrás de ella Sakura que decidieron quedarse fuera pero al sentir la voz de Sasuke la niña fue a la habitación-papi que bien que estás bien-la niña corrió abrazar al azabache que este la correspondió-Kyubi y yo estábamos preocupados por ti

-lo se-dijo Sasuke separándose de la niña

-papi ella me agrada-dijo la niña señalando a Sakura-y él también-señaló a Kakashi-y él es raro-señaló esta vez a Naruto-creo que no le agrado-dijo con tristeza y Sasuke solo miró decepcionado a Naruto que este le miraba con seriedad y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

-como si me importara-dijo de mala gana Naruto se acercó a la niña y le quitó el peluche-esto no te pertenece-les dio la espalda y agarró unas de las colas con la mano, Sasuke miró con el ceño fruncido a Naruto y abrazando a su hija para que se tranquilizase y no comenzara a llorar

-Naruto no te comportes como un crío-regañó Sakura

-yo no me comporto a si-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-solo tiene cuatro años y la estás haciendo llorar por un berrinche de lo tuyos-dijo Sakura acercándose al rubio para quitarle el peluche

-Naruto no te comportes a si, que impresión le estás dando a tu hija-dijo enfadado Kakashi, la niña miró a Naruto sorprendida y Sasuke solo se separó de la niña

-mi hija?-alzó una ceja Naruto y con tono de indeferencia-yo no tengo ninguna hija-señaló con ira a Sasuke-él mató a mi única hija a sangre fría, en ningún momento le importó que tuviera dos años-y sin mas se fue, hubo un silencio en el lugar, Kushina que acaba de conocer quien era su otro padre no quería decir nada por que aunque fuese pequeña sabía que esas palabras que dijo el rubio eran mas llenas de dolor que de ira u odio como quería mostrar, entonces solo pudo pensar su papi le hizo daño a alguien? Lo veía imposible pero parecía tan sinceras las palabras del rubio y también los sollozos de su papi, que eran de arrepentimiento y dolor

Continuará ….

Hola que tal el comienzo de este fic? Bueno espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que opináis de este primer capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto estaba en su casa, mas concretamente sentado en el sofá, echado para delante y entre sus manos el peluche que tenía Kushina, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

 **Flash Back**

 _Una mujer de pelo azabache largo abrió la puerta, no se sorprendió al ver aún rubio de catorce años que la saludaba con una sonrisa y con sus manos en la espalda como si estuviera escondiendo algo_

 _-hola señora Mikoto, Sasuke está en casa?_

 _-está en su cuarto, Naruto_

 _-iré a verlo-dijo entusiasmado el rubio entrando a la casa como si fuese su casa a parte que tenía esa confianza ya que conocía a la familia de Sasuke desde hace varios años_

 _-dile a Sasuke que ya me voy_

 _-claro_

 _-cuídamelo, Vale?-la mujer le guiñó el ojo al rubio y se fue, Naruto solo sonrió y subió las escaleras apresurado, llegó a la puerta que sabía que era del cuarto de Sasuke-Teme-gritó-puedo pasar?-inmediatamente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un azabache con las facciones finas, sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial_

 _-Dobe, no me gusta que me digas a si-el rubio sonrió al ver la cara de fingido enfado del azabache_

 _-cuando me dejes de decirme Dobe yo dejaré de decirte Teme-el azabache rodó los ojos y se hizo aún lado para que el rubio pasara y a si cerrar la puerta para quedar los dos solos en el cuarto, Naruto en ningún momento le dio la espalda al azabache_

 _-que escondes?_

 _-sabes que día es hoy?-dijo como si nada Naruto sin dejar de mirar al azabache que este inmediatamente le brillaron los ojos mas de lo que le brillaban_

 _-claro-dijo Sasuke y sonrió de medio lado-un día como cualquier otro-el rubio sopló_

 _-no puedo creer que se te olvidara-dijo de mala gana Naruto_

 _-que es lo que traes en la espalda, Naruto?-dijo interesado Sasuke como si fuera un niño pequeño_

 _-se que no es gran cosa si lo comparo con las cosas que te pueden comprar tus padres-hizo un puchero Naruto_

 _-Naruto sabes que a mi no me importa lo material-dijo Sasuke serio_

 _-lo se, pero es culpa de Kakashi, me da poca paga y me dice que me tengo que pagar todo con lo que me da-dijo soplando Naruto-Kakashi es un agarrado-Sasuke no pudo evitar reír por el puchero que hizo el rubio_

 _-Naruto-susurró Sasuke_

 _-yo creía que lo recordarías pero te compre esto por nuestro primer aniversario de novios-dijo Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y mostrando lo que tenía detrás de su espalda, que era algo en vuelto en un papel rojizo con listas azules y un lazo de color azul-a mi me gustó-Sasuke solo le cogió el regalo con rapidez y comenzó a romper el papel de regalo_

 _-no tenías por que hacerlo-dijo Sasuke acabando de desenvolver el regalo para abrir los ojos sorprendido_

 _-no es gran cosa-dijo Naruto-la verdad es que buscaba un tomate de peluche, pero no lo encontré, pero vi ese zorro, por que sabes que tipo de zorro es, cierto?-Sasuke solo miraba el peluche naranja con varias colas, sonrió y miró al rubio que este se rascaba la cabeza con un dedo apenado-parece que no te agrada_

 _-me encanta, Naruto-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y abrazó al rubio-pero me hace mas feliz que recordases que día es hoy_

 _-te acordabas?_

 _-claro-dijo Sasuke-como olvidar el día que me pediste que fuera tu novio?-Naruto sonrió-lo raro es que tú te acordases, con lo despistado y olvidadizo que eres_

 _-de las cosas importantes me acuerdo-dijo indignado Naruto_

 _-y como lo llamaremos?-dijo Sasuke abrazando al peluche y el rubio parpadeó varias veces-debemos ponerle un nombre, es como si fuese nuestro hijo_

 _-hijo?-palideció Naruto_

 _-idiota no pienses cosas extrañas-dijo Sasuke dando un golpe en el brazo al rubio-hablo del peluche_

 _-recuerda que es un zorro mitológico_

 _-lo se-dijo Sasuke-entonces se llamará Kyubi como el zorro de nueve colas_

 _-me gusta-dijo Naruto-aunque no pensaste mucho-dijo divertido Naruto y Sasuke rodó los ojos y agarró de la muñeca al rubio_

 _-yo también te tengo un regalo-dijo Sasuke parando al lado de la mesita que tiene al lado de la cama, abrió el primer cajón y sacó una caja rectangular de terciopelo-toma, espero que te guste-Naruto miró la caja extrañado unos segundos-ocurre algo?_

 _-no puedo aceptar esto-dijo Naruto apenado y Sasuke frunció el ceño_

 _-y por que_

 _-por que no es justo, yo te regalo un peluche y tú por lo que veo por la caja debe de ser algo muy caro_

 _-Naruto eso es lo de menos, solo quiero que lleves algo siempre que represente lo que te amo-dijo serio Sasuke-por eso siempre voy a conservar a Kyubi por que es algo especial entre nosotros-Sasuke agachó la mirada con tristeza-me vas hacer pensar que no me amas igual como te amo a ti_

 _-yo te amo y siempre lo haré, pase lo que pase-Sasuke sonrió_

 _-pues olvídate lo que vale y ábrelo para ponértelo_

 _-vale-dijo Naruto abriendo la caja, abrió los ojos al ver una cadena plateada con un colgante que era un medio corazón que también era de plata, cogió el colgante y lo miró, vio detrás que había una fecha que era el día que empezaron a ser novios_

 _-te gusta?_

 _-si-dijo Naruto-me lo pones?_

 _-claro-dijo sonriendo Sasuke-me prometes que nunca te lo quitaras?_

 _-te lo prometo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke acabó de ponérselo para mirarlo a los ojos y luego sacar de su cuello el mimo colgante_

 _-es el otro trozo del corazón-dijo Sasuke y miró al peluche que estaba en la cama-Kyubi vendrá conmigo vaya donde vaya, y será como nuestro hijo-sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo_

 _-no se lo des a nadie y ni siquiera prestado-dijo serio Naruto_

 _-te lo prometo-sonrió Sasuke y besó los labios del rubio que este puso sus manos en su cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo_

 _-tu madre se fue-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado con picardía_

 _-podríamos hacer algo divertido-dijo Sasuke besando la mejilla del rubio_

 _-podríamos-dijo divertido Naruto sentándose en la cama y besar los labios del azabache con deseo que este pasó sus brazos por su cuello_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Naruto dejó el peluche a su lado y se echó para atrás, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta y con desgano fue abrir, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al ver a Kakashi en la puerta que lo miraba con una expresión divertida, pero Naruto no se sorprendió por eso, si no por la persona que estaba a su lado, que era Sasuke que miraba al lado con fastidio y la niña que estaba al lado de su pierna y que le miraba con seriedad, Naruto miró a su lado izquierdo y vio aún hombre pelirrojo, que era alto y con gran musculatura, lo conocía perfectamente siempre iba a donde él iba para protegerlo, otro motivo mas para estar enfadado con Kakashi, volvió a mirar al peli plateado con el ceño fruncido

-que hacen ellos aquí-dijo Naruto como si estuviera cansado pero se notaba que no le agradaba nada que estuviera el azabache en su puerta

-no seas crío y déjanos pasar-dijo de lo mas normal Kakashi apartando de la puerta al rubio para entrar, cuando pasó por la puerta miró en dirección del azabache y la niña-ya verás como te gustará tu nuevo hogar, Kushina-Naruto se sorprendió

-la casa de mis abuelos es mas grande-dijo Kushina e hizo un suspiro-pero me acostumbraré a este lugar tan pequeño-Naruto frunció el ceño mirando a la niña y esta le miraba con una sonrisa divertida, Naruto miró a Kakashi con enfado

-como que su nuevo hogar-reclamó Naruto

-no te comportes como un crío, Naruto-dijo Kakashi entrando al interior de la casa

-solo sabes decirme eso?-dijo Naruto caminando detrás de Kakashi

-Naruto es lo normal-dijo Kakashi haciendo un suspiro

-lo normal?

-si-dijo Kakashi y sonrió, Naruto sabía que no le sonreía a él y miró hacia atrás y vio a Sasuke y a la niña, la niña parecía divertida y Sasuke tenía una expresión que tampoco le agradaba esa situación-tienes habitaciones libres y si no recuerdo mal son dos a no ser que quieras que uno de ellos dos duerma en tu habitación-Naruto solo miraba a Kakashi con odio con los puños apretados como si quisiera matarlo en ese momento y Kakashi lo sabía, estaba jugando con fuego

-quien te crees quien …

-ahora en serio Naruto-dijo Kakashi serio cortando a Naruto-Juugo es por a si decirlo tu guardaespaldas y hemos pensado que proteja a ellos dos también, por eso se vendrán a vivir contigo, y como Juugo es una sola persona tenéis que ir a todos los sitios juntos-Kakashi sonrió divertido-como cuando erais adolescentes, siempre uno encima del otro-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Naruto entrecerró los ojos con enfado-recuerda que eso os gustaba, recuerdo perfectamente cuando os encontré en mi cama

-Kakashi-dijo Naruto-en estos momentos tengo muy poca paciencia y sobre cuando era un adolescente, todo lo que hice fue un maldito error que me arrepentiré toda la vida-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-te vas arrepentir de lo que has dicho Naruto-dijo Kakashi

-lo dudo-dijo Naruto y Kakashi negó con la cabeza

-me da igual tu opinión, se quedaran contigo y no os separaréis-ordenó Kakashi serio-Orochimaru va tras ellos-Kakashi pasó por el lado de Naruto-sabes Naruto que es lo mejor

-Kakashi-dijo serio Naruto mirando al peli plateado-no me voy a involucrar nada que venga con él-señaló a Sasuke

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi

-él es el maldito asesino de mi hija-dijo con ira Naruto-y tú y Sakura lo protegéis

-era una misión de infiltración-dijo serio Kakashi

-eso quiere decir que esa misión era matar a mi familia

-sabes que no-dijo Kakashi-y sabes perfectamente que Orochimaru va tras tuyo desde que eras un adolescente

-por que él asesinó a mis padres y la maldita policía no hizo nada y yo un adolescente tenía que buscar cualquier pista para meter a ese tipo entre rejas-dijo Naruto enfadado-si a él le pasa algo, no voy a mover ni un dedo-se dio la vuelta e iba a subir por las escaleras al segundo piso pero antes cogió el peluche que estaba en el sofá y se fue hacia su cuarto

-aún es un niño-dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza y miró a Sasuke-ya estáis en vuestro nuevo hogar y sobre lo que ha dicho de ti ni caso, sabes perfectamente que suele hablar mucho pero luego no es para tanto-al no recibir respuesta Kakashi miró a la niña que esta miraba seria las escaleras-nos volveremos a ver Kushina

-si, Kakashi-respondió por educación la niña sin dejar de mirar seria las escaleras, Kakashi decidió irse-pero antes miró a Sasuke-Sasuke una de las habitaciones libres es la de Rin, y te habrás dado cuenta que no lo ha superado, te aconsejo que no entréis a esa habitación-y se fue sin mas

-Rin?-dijo Kushina mirando a su papi-quien es?

-su hija-dijo con tristeza Sasuke y miró el lugar, se extrañó que no hubiera fotografías de su esposo y solo una de su hija que estaba con Naruto

-sabes papi-dijo Kushina-ese rubio es raro-miró a las escaleras-pero le quitaré el peluche-dijo con decisión y Sasuke rodó los ojos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Kushina estaba en una de las habitaciones, no tenían ninguno de los dos equipaje, Sasuke miraba la habitación, no era muy grande pero la cama era de matrimonio, el armario era grande y al lado de la cama había una pequeña mesita

-dormiremos los dos juntos, papi?-dijo Kushina sentándose a la cama y dando pequeños saltos con una sonrisa

-si-dijo Sasuke, la rubia paró de dar los pequeños saltitos para mirar al azabache seria

-no te gusta estar aquí?

-no-dijo con un suspiro Sasuke

-por que?

-malos recuerdos

-el rubio raro te hizo o dijo algo?-Sasuke la miró enternecido y se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello rubio que lo tenía agarrado en una coleta

-mas bien fue al revés-dijo Sasuke

-no le gusto, papi-dijo con tristeza Kushina-no me mira y cuando lo hace es como si estuviera enfadado conmigo-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, hubo silencio durante unos segundos y la niña sonrió de medio lado-voy hacer que me mire y cuando menos se lo espere le quitaré a Kyubi-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la determinación en la voz de su hija, la miró con malicia y ella se dio cuenta

-tengo planeado hacer otra cosa

-el que

-esto-dijo Sasuke comenzando hacer cosquillas a la niña que esta comenzó a reír a carcajada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba tumbado en su cama boca arriba con su mirada seria, como si estuviera concentrado en algo en su mente, su ceño se frunció al escuchar la risa escandalosa de la niña que supo que estaba en la habitación de enfrente, a la único que podían estar, no pudo evitar cerrar los puños y dar un golpe en el colchón al recordar cuando él estaba con su hija y la hacía reír de esa forma, pudo percatarse que Kushina y Rin se reían de la misma forma, cerró los ojos fuertemente para intentar quitarse de la cabeza los recuerdos buenos que tuvo con su hija, abrió los ojos y se podía ver en sus ojos azules tristeza y soledad, se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared y cogió la única foto que tenía en su mesita de al lado de la cama, de su hija, de su esposo y él mismo, la miró sin quitar su mirada en la niña pelirroja que sonreía, no pudo evitar pensar en su vida, cuando se enteró por un descuido de Kakashi la persona que lo crió desde que sus padres murieron que fueron asesinados por Orochimaru, desde ese momento se prometió que metería a la cárcel a Orochimaru y que encontraría las pruebas que sus padres tenían para que Orochimaru y sus secuaces fuese juzgados y que le dictaran la pena de muerte, esas pruebas las tenían bien escondidas sus padres y Orochimaru lo sabía, por eso los asesinaron, recordaba ese día cuando tenía ocho años, los tres iban en el coche y de repente una explosión, Naruto fue protegido por su madre que murió por eso, pero su padre fue herido, Naruto vio como Orochimaru disparó a su padre matandolo en el momento sin percatarse que él aún seguía con vida, ese caso fue cerrado al no encontrar a Orochimaru por ningún lado y a él le dijeron que fue un accidente de coche, Naruto a la edad de catorce años se enteró y recordó el accidente y es cuando decidió que él mismo encontraría pruebas o lo que sea para que Orochimaru pagara por los crímenes que había hecho, desde ese momento comenzó a mentir a Kakashi para que no supiera como a las personas a su alrededor, solo tenía en mente en encontrar a Orochimaru, iba a lugares donde él no tenía acceso para tener información de esa persona, se enteró de cosas mas desagradables, como que a Orochimaru le gustaba los Donceles para someterlos a su voluntad y después prostituirlos o matarlos él mismo por que tenía verdadera obsesión con ese Doncel, Orochimaru cuando supo que él no murió en el accidente comenzó a enviarle anónimos que mataría a las personas que mas quería asta que le diera las pruebas que tenía en contra de él, cosa que Naruto no sabía donde las tenía escondidas sus padres y eso es una cosa que buscaba, llegó un momento de su vida que tuvo que elegir en tener una vida tranquila o la vida que llevaba, y eligió seguir con lo que se prometió dejando de un día para otro al que era su primer amigo, y su primer novio, lo dejó y no lo volvió a ver, siguió con sus estudios para ser abogado sin pensar en lo que dejaba atrás por que era lo mejor para esa persona, y es cuando decidió casarse con el que era su vecino, Gaara, tuvieron una hija pero nunca creyó que las amenazas de Orochimaru se cumplieran, recordaba Naruto perfectamente que esa mañana le llegó un anónimo que él sabía que era de Orochimaru que decía que se despidiera de su familia, no le dio importancia, y esa noche que eran mas de media noche, llegó a su casa que compartían y era la misma a la que seguía viviendo vio los cuerpos sin vida de su esposo y de su hija de dos años, Naruto al recordar eso último apretó con fuerza el portarretrato que tenía en sus manos con ira y rabia ya que no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azules, se levantó de la cama dejando la foto en la cama, se quitó esas lágrimas de su mejilla con el puño con rabia

-ya lloraré cuando ese esté muerto ante mis ojos-dijo con rabia Naruto y siguió escuchando las risas de Kushina, sopló ya que estaba acostumbrado al silencio y a la soledad en su casa y solo pudo pensar cuanto tiempo él no reía a si? O cuanto hace que no escuchaba ese tipo de risa? Salió de su habitación sin cerrar la puerta y miró la puerta de enfrente serio que era de donde provenían las risas-tenía de haber dejado que él te matara cuando se hubiese cansado de ti, como suele hacer con los demás Donceles-dijo con rabia ya que no soportaba que esa persona que destruyó en parte su vida estuviera tan feliz, caminó y paró a la puerta que estaba al lado de su cuarto, la abrió y entró, dejó la puerta entre abierta, suspiró con tristeza, esa habitación estaba limpia sin nada de polvo en el armario ni en ningún mueble, ya que en ese lugar solo entraba él y una vez a la semana la chica que venía a limpiar la limpiaba, estaba todo como cuando su hija Rin ocupaba es habitación, había una pequeña cama individual, un armario, una cuna y había todo tipo de juguetes, Naruto se adentró a la habitación y se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la cama y miró por la ventana, muchas veces entraba a esa habitación y se sentaba en esa posición durante horas, cogió una de las muñecas que estaba en el suelo y la miró, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-te hecho tanto de menos-miró al techo-deberías de tener siete años-volvió a mirar la muñeca y cerró los ojos, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y se metió en sus pensamientos, ya no escuchaba nada, solo estaba en su mundo, siempre pasaba eso cuando entraba a esa habitación

 _-papa te quiero mucho-_ escuchó en su mente Naruto las últimas palabras que le dijo su hija

-y yo a ti-contestó Naruto poniendo sus rodillas en su cara dejó la muñeca en el suelo y puso su rostro en las rodillas-por que no acabaste con mi vida, por que no dejar a ella vivir

-no estés triste, Naruto-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la voz de niña y miró sin comprender hacia al lado viendo a la niña rubia que parecía preocupada-mi tío Itachi una vez me dijo que a las personas que quieres siempre las tienes en el corazón aunque no puedas estar con ella, si las mantienes a tu lado no las dejaras nunca que sean felices o dejarlas para que vayan a donde pertenece-Naruto parpadeó varias veces sin dejar de mirarla-no entiendo muy bien eso pero creo que tiene razón, todo lo que dice el tío Itachi es verdad y cuando sea mayor quiero ser como él-sonrió la niña, Naruto negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se levantó dándole la espalda a la niña y quitándose las lágrimas, Kushina miró el cuarto sorprendida y maravillada-hay muchos juguetes-dijo con ilusión-me dejarías jugar con ellos?-Naruto no dijo nada solo frunció el ceño y pasó por su lado asta que paró en la puerta, la niña solo lo siguió con la mirada esperando por la respuesta

-no vuelvas a entrar a este lugar-ordenó Naruto y la niña agachó la cabeza con tristeza-esto es de mi hija-la niña lo miró con tristeza

-yo soy …

-tú no eres nada mío, solo tengo una hija y a ella la mataron-dijo con rabia Naruto y Kushina se mordió el labio con tristeza y sus ojos se humedecieron a punto de llorar, Naruto al ver eso suspiró para tranquilizarse y diciéndose que no debía pagar sus frustraciones con una niña que no tiene nada que ver por lo ocurrido-iremos a comprar ropa ya que habéis venido sin nada-le dio la espalda a la niña-dile a tu padre- y dio unos pasos y paró-espero no repetirte que en esa habitación no puedes entrar ni tú ni nadie-la niña solo corrió saliendo de la habitación y meterse a la habitación que compartía con su padre, Naruto solo fue a la planta baja

Kushina entró a la y fue directa abrazar a Sasuke que miraba con melancolía por la ventana, este cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba en un abrazo su pierna miró y vio a su hija que se aferraba y que sollozaba, eso le extrañó un poco por que su hija no era de llorar por tonterías a parte que la niña solo iba al baño, inmediatamente le vino a la mente Naruto, que se habían visto y la había dicho alguna cosa, pero antes de ir a reclamar a Naruto tenía que apartar a su hija de su pierna

-que te pasó?-dijo serio Sasuke la niña no contestó-Kushina suéltame-exigió-no voy a permitir …

-no me quiere-cortó Kushina a Sasuke y este abrió los ojos-nunca me va a querer, papi, los papas tienen que querer a su hijos-Sasuke como pudo se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija

-él no te conoce

-pero él sabe que soy su hija-dijo Kushina quitándose las lágrimas-me ha dicho que solo tiene una hija y que yo no soy nada suyo-Sasuke solo la abrazó con fuerza pensando que los errores que se hacen en la vida se pagan y él ya lo estaba pagando por el rechazo que le hacía Naruto a ella, lo había notado desde el momento que se vieron, en parte lo entendía pero por otra parte no era justo para Kushina

-voy a ir hablar con él-dijo serio Sasuke

-yo iba a ir al baño pero vi la puerta de su habitación abierta y pensé en coger a Kyubi, pero al ver la otra habitación medio abierta me entró curiosidad y entré

-Kushina a esa habitación no puedes entrar

-pero hay muchos juguetes y Naruto estaba allí llorando, quise animarlo y cuando le pregunté si podía jugar con esos juguetes no me contestó, solo me dijo que no volviera a entrar y que ese lugar es de su única hija

-Kushina se que eres pequeña pero debes de entender que cuesta mucho superar la muerte de un ser querido y si ese ser querido es un hijo es mucho mas duro

-pero Rin es mi hermana y a ella no le hubiera importado que yo juegue con sus juguetes-Sasuke la miró con tristeza

-seguro que no la importaría-susurró Sasuke como ido

-papi, por que dice Naruto que tú la mataste?-Sasuke la miró sin saber que decir y se levantó mirando aún punto fijo de la pared tocándose el colgante que tenía en el cuello, Kushina solo lo miró unos segundos, estaba acostumbrada que su padre a veces se pusiera de esa forma, no entendía el por que pero una vez le preguntó a sus abuelos y su abuelo con suspiro solo la dijo que era culpabilidad y su abuela solo la dijo que a veces en la vida se hace cosas que no quieres hacer y que te das cuenta cuando eso te puede pasar a ti-papi-le tocó el pantalón para que volviera en si y Sasuke la miró-Naruto dijo que saldríamos a comprar ya que nosotros no tenemos nada-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

Sasuke bajó por las escaleras mirando serio a su hija ya que esta las bajaba dando saltos, cuando llegaron a la sala solo vieron la espalda de Naruto que hablaba por teléfono en manos libre y miraba unos papeles serio

-no encontraste nada, Sai?-dijo Naruto

- _nada, Naruto-_ el rubio sopló de mala gana- _en la casa donde viviste con tus padres no podrán estar?-_ Sasuke miró serio al rubio ya que no sabía de lo que podía estar hablando

 _-_ como quieres que estén, te recuerdo que alguien la quemó cuando yo estaba dentro?-dijo Naruto como si nada y Sasuke se sorprendió-desde los catorce años estoy buscando esos malditos papeles

- _si no tuvieras esa mala memoria recordarías si tus padres en algún momento comentaron algo sobre ese tema delante de ti-_ Naruto volvió a soplar

-haremos una cosa, Sai, iremos a ese lugar

- _te recuerdo que se dice que hay fantasmas en la casa de tus padres-_ dijo divertido Sai y Naruto rodó los ojos y miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke y la niña que este al escuchar lo de los fantasmas se asustó agarrando la pierna de su padre

-se me olvidó decirte que no podré ir a la oficina que el trabajo lo tengo que hacer desde casa

- _por que-_ dijo con interés Sai- _espera antes que me digas no será que por fin ligaste con una chica pechugona como te gustan a ti?-_ Naruto entre cerró los ojos

-no empieces con eso-dijo Naruto-cuando veo a Suigetsu siempre está con presentándome chicas y Donceles de dudosa reputación

- _ya se que Suigetsu solo quiere presentarte prostitutas y prostitutos_

 _-_ dejemos eso, lo que pasa es que tengo una visita en casa que Kakashi me ha obligado a que viva en mi casa

- _Sakura no me ha dicho nada_

 _-_ está ocupada-dijo Naruto-anoche hubo un tiroteo en la zona donde suele estar todos los hombres de Orochimaru

- _eso significa que esta noche vendrá tarde_

 _-_ exacto

- _y de quien se trata tu visita?_

 _-_ Sasuke Uchiha-hubo silencio-no digas nada de lo que piensas que te está escuchando

- _solo iba a decir si sigue teniendo ese trasero que tenía-_ Naruto rodó los ojos y Sasuke frunció el ceño conocía a Sai y siempre le decía ese tipo de cosas sin ser nada disimulado aunque estuviese interesado en Sakura- _espero verlo_

 _-_ si quieres te lo llevo a tu casa y te lo quedas asta con paquete y todo

- _paquete?-_ dijo sin entender Sai- _espera me estás diciendo que tiene un hijo?_

 _-_ hija-dijo sin mas Naruto

- _si Kakashi a decidido que esté contigo es por que sabe lo que hace_

 _-_ te dejo, mañana iremos a la casa de mis padres y pensaré si ellos dijeron algo sobre esos papeles

- _de acuerdo-_ dijo Sai y colgó

-cuando antes nos vayamos mejor-dijo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta

-mi hija no es ningún paquete-dijo con enfado Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al rubio que este abría la puerta de salida

-si no quieres pasarte toda la estancia que estés aquí con la misma ropa no me hagas enfadar-dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa y miró al pelirrojo

-ella existe, no hagas como si no existiera-reclamó Sasuke acercándose a Naruto que este le miró con los ojos entre cerrados, Kushina solo se puso detrás de Sasuke y Juugo miraba a los dos serio por si se tenía que poner para separarlos ya que no estaba muy de acuerdo que vivieran juntos por el pasado que tenían-que te crees que no me he dado cuenta que no la miras y si la miras es con enfado o con indiferencia?-Naruto solo lo miraba con aburrimiento como si lo que dijera no le interesara durante unos segundos

-has acabado? Me aburres-dijo Naruto para luego sonreír de medio lado

-entiendo que me odies, que no soportes mi presencia pero ella no tiene la culpa, ella es tu hija acéptala como tú hija

-te daré la razón en algo, no te soporto-dijo serio Naruto dando la espalda a Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche y Sasuke solo cerró sus puños con fuerza con enfado e iba a ir a donde Naruto para volver a reclamarle pero Juugo se lo impidió

-Sasuke debes de entender a Naruto-dijo serio Juugo-sabes que te aprecio, fuimos un equipo en el pasado pero debes de entender que Naruto no a superado la muerte de su hija ni lo superara tan fácilmente mas que nada por la forma que se la arrebataron y quien estaba implicado, entiende que de un día para otro se ha enterado que tiene una hija contigo, la persona que estuvo implicada en la muerte de su hija de dos años-Sasuke agachó la cabeza y Kushina miró a su padre seria pero tenía muchas ganas de saber que pasó-dentro de tres días será el cumpleaños de Rin y también el día que murió, te aconsejo que dentro de tres días no os veáis-Juugo miró al rubio que estaba en el coche subido en el lado del copiloto y luego miró al azabache-será mejor que vayamos

-vamos a comprar-dijo Kushina y Juugo la sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa

-pues vamos -dijo Juugo y los tres se dirigieron al coche

Continuará …..

Que os pareció el capítulo? Espero que os haya agradado comentar para saber que opináis


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto llegó a la casa medio destruida de sus padres en compañía de su amigo y socio Sai, Sasuke, Kushina y Juugo, este último solo se quedó a una pequeña distancia de ellos para vigilar el lugar por si había algo sospechoso

-Naruto por que no has arreglado este lugar?-dijo Sai antes de entrar a la casa

-no he tenido tiempo-dijo serio Naruto-y si comenzamos a buscar mejor

-tengo un presentimiento que vamos a encontrar algo-dijo Sai sonriendo y miró atrás suyo que estaba Sasuke mirando la casa y su hija agarrada a su pierna como si estuviera asustada pero se hacía la valiente

-papi, de verdad que no hay fantasmas?-dijo seria Kushina pero con un toque de temor

-los fantasmas no existen-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y Sai que lo miraba miró hacia Naruto que este abrió la puerta que hizo un ruido al ser abierta

-no puedes negar que es tu hija, Naruto-dijo divertido Sai y Naruto paró quedando en el umbral de la puerta-es igual de miedosa que tú como los fantasmas-a Naruto le salió un tic en la ceja y Kushina frunció el ceño

-yo no tengo miedo-gritó Kushina indignada

-pero os parecéis físicamente un montón-dijo de lo mas normal Sai

-no hemos venido aquí para hablar de los parecidos-dijo serio Naruto

-no te enfades, Naruto-dijo Sai-pero me alegra que hayan venido para que nos ayuden a buscar en toda esta casa

-ellos no moverán un dedo-dijo Naruto comenzando a entrar a la casa seguido de los otros tres-la niña estorbara y el otro tendrá temor en romperse las uñas-los dos aludidos fruncieron el ceño, pero ninguno se percató de la sonrisa del rubio ya que les daba la espalda

-yo no estorbo-gritó la niña-pero no se lo que buscas pero lo encontraré-dijo con decisión

-yo no tengo problema en ensuciarme las manos, no soy una nenaza-dijo Sasuke serio y Sai se acercó a Naruto para hablarle en un susurro para que solo le escuchara él

-lo has hecho a posta, cierto?-dijo Sai y Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa

-me conoces muy bien Sai, y Sasuke Uchiha lo conozco bastante bien-Sai miró a los otros dos y les sonrió

-pues entonces comenzaremos-dijo Sai-la rubio y yo nos quedaremos en esta planta-la niña frunció el ceño otra vez ya que no le gustaba que le dijeran rubia

-me llamo Kushina-dijo la niña

-y Sasuke y tu Naruto a la parte de arriba-dijo Sai sin hacer caso a la niña que infló los mofletes por ser ignorada

-cuando antes empecemos mejor-dijo Naruto caminando hacia las escaleras-hay que mirar en todos los lados, dentro de los muebles detrás de ellos, donde sea

-de acuerdo-dijo Sai viendo como Sasuke comenzaba a ir hacia las escaleras detrás de Naruto e inclinó la cabeza-sigues teniendo el trasero perfecto Uchiha bastardo-Sasuke solo le dio un tic en la ceja

-déjalo Sai-dijo irritado Naruto mirando a Sai con enfado

-alguien debe de decirle-dijo con inocencia mal fingida Sai

-mírale el trasero a Sakura-dijo sin mas Naruto para volver a subir las escaleras

-nunca le gustó que halagara el trasero de Sasuke-dijo con tristeza Sai negando con la cabeza, Kushina solo le miraba sin entender y pensando que ese chico era mas raro que Naruto

En la segunda planta en el pasillo estaban Naruto y Sasuke, solo habían tres puertas que estaban abiertas

-miraré el baño-dijo Naruto y se adentró a una de las puertas, Sasuke miró durante unos segundos en la dirección que había ido el rubio y después se adentró a la primera puerta que había, mas entrar pudo ver el lugar destrozado y muchas cosas casi quemadas o quemadas completamente, la habitación era algo grande, la cama no era muy grande y estaba desecha, las sabanas algo quemadas y Sasuke supuso que ese cuarto era al que pertenecía a Naruto cuando vivía con sus padres, caminó por el lugar mirando el cuarto minuciosamente sin tocar nada, estuvo a si unos minutos y supo mas que nada por que él era padre que los padres de Naruto nunca esconderían nada en el cuarto de su único hijo por que él nunca escondería nada importante y menos peligroso en el cuarto de su hija, salió del cuarto, a paso lento fue hacia el otro cuarto que supuso que sería de los padres de Naruto, cuando llegó puso la mano en la puerta y lo miró, era mas grande que el cuarto anterior, la cama era de matrimonio, el armario ocupaba casi toda la pared, entró lentamente mirando el lugar, hizo lo mismo que la anterior vez, observar minuciosamente el lugar, la cama era un lugar descartado ya que ese sería el primer lugar donde mirarían cualquier persona que buscara algo, aunque estaba seguro que antes de quemar el lugar rebuscaron todo el lugar y supo que Naruto llegó en el momento menos indicado

-maldita sea Kakashi que te cuesta darme la ubicación que tienes ahora de Orochimaru?-Sasuke miró al rubio que entraba hablando por teléfono-me da igual que no sea algo seguro esa ubicación-Naruto solo rodó los ojos-está todo bien y no estoy haciendo nada estúpido-y sin mas colgó para guardarse el teléfono, Sasuke dejó de mirar al rubio para mirar una de las mesitas que estaba al lado de la cama, se extrañó al ver solo una fotografía, estaba solo sucia por el polvo y estaba bien puesta como si alguien la pusiera después del incendio, se acercó y la cogió, limpió el polvo y pudo ver en la fotografía tres personas, dos adultos y un niño, al niño lo reconoció como Naruto y supuso que los otros dos era los padres de él-veo que no miraste en el otro cuarto-Sasuke lo miró unos segundos para luego mirar el lugar, había pocos cuados colgados en la pared mas específicamente dos y su mirada negra se puso en uno de ellos, al mas pequeño

-que padre pondría algo peligroso en el cuarto de su hijo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el cuadro-yo no lo haría y tú?

-tampoco lo haría-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al azabache

-es extraño que esta fotografía solo tenga polvo por los años y estoy seguro y no me equivoco que las personas que entraron aquí primero buscaron lo que tú buscas y luego decidieron quemar el lugar-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír sabía que Sasuke era inteligente, por que siempre lo fue desde que era un niño, a parte que cuando era policía era uno de los mejores junto a su grupo, Kakashi siempre se le decía antes de volverlo a ver cuando asesinaron a su familia

-vine en el momento menos inoportuno y es cuando supieron que yo sobreviví cuando mataron a mis padres-dijo Naruto serio y poniendo su mirada donde se había acercado Sasuke y dejando la fotografía en uno de los muebles-la fotografía la traje yo unos meses después-se acercó al azabache y miró el cuadro para ver si tenía algo interesante ya que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo por todos los lados

-por que no me dijiste?-Naruto dejó de mirar el cuadro pero no miró al azabache-era tu novio cuando te enteraste lo de tus padres y no me dijiste asta que no pasó un año, pero lo del incendio cuando fue? En esa época-Naruto miró a Sasuke ya que su voz sonaba seria

-el incendio fue al poco tiempo de enterarme de que mis padres fueron asesinados por Orochimaru

-por que no me dijiste-exigió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y Naruto le sonrió de medio lado

-por que no quise decirte-dijo de lo mas normal y Sasuke cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos, miró el lugar y vio una silla, fue a por ella aunque estuviera algo mal trecha pero sabía que soportaría su peso, la puso debajo donde estaba ese cuadro y se iba a subir-que haces?

-podría decirte que no te importa-dijo de mala manera Sasuke

-no deberías de jugar con fuego que te quemaras, Sasuke-dijo Naruto en tono burlón

-el que no debería eres tú-dijo enfadado Sasuke ya que recordó algunas palabras que le dijo Orochimaru en el pasado y por lo que estaba notando parecía ser cierto y eso le hacía enfadar

-hey dejar de discutir-dijo Sai entrando con Kushina al cuarto-parecéis matrimonio-sonrió divertido pero inmediatamente decidió hacer desaparecer la sonrisa por las miradas de Naruto y Sasuke que eran de enfado pero sobre todo de Naruto ya que era de odio-abajo no hay nada, verdad rubia-la niña lo miró con odio

-te he dicho mil veces que me llamo Kushina-alzó la voz la niña

-Sai deja de jugar-dijo Naruto

-que es lo que pasa, para que queréis esa silla?-Sai abrió los ojos y después sonrió picadamente-nunca pensé que en una silla quisierais …

-cállate Sai-cortó Naruto sabiendo lo que iba a decir

-ahora en serio, habéis encontrado algo?-dijo serio Sai

-he estado mirando el lugar y me parece extraño este cuadro-dijo serio Sasuke y todos le miraron con atención

-por que?-dijo Sai

-los pocos cuadros que hay en toda la casa son del mismo tamaño y los dibujos son de bosques y este-señaló ese cuadro-es mas pequeño-Sai abrió los ojos ya que no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, Naruto solo miraba a Sasuke y parpadeó varias veces y miró el cuadro

-y este no es de un bosque-dijo serio Naruto-es de una fábrica

-y eso no me cuadra-dijo Sasuke-el cuadro significa algo-hubo silencio y Naruto frunció el ceño mirando al cuadro como si hubiera visto esa fábrica en algún lugar

-eres muy observador, Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai-Kakashi tenía razón cuando nos decía que eras bueno en tu trabajo, y también suele decir que ha perdido a uno de los mejores policías que tenía a su cargo

-lo quitaré de su lugar-dijo Sasuke e iba a subirse a la silla

-recordé ese lugar-dijo con enfado Naruto y Sai vio como cerraba los puños con fuerza

-es donde se esconde Orochimaru?-dijo Sai

-no creo que sea tan idiota para esconderse en ese lugar-dijo con odio Naruto-maldita sea lo tenía ante mi donde se escondía ese desgraciado y nunca lo vi

-Naruto tranquilízate-dijo Sai-y por que dices que no iría a ese lugar?

-por que la policía sabe de ese lugar y es donde nos tuvo retenidos a Sasuke y a mi durante tres días-dijo Naruto enfadado y Sasuke al escuchar eso dio unos pasos hacia atrás con temor y eso fue notado por Naruto y Sai

-eso no te volverá a pasar, Sasuke-dijo serio Sai y Sasuke se puso una mano en el pecho para tranquilizarse

-quitaré el cuadro-dijo Naruto subiéndose a la silla y quitó el cuadro, inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendido

-que pasa Naruto?-dijo Sai y Sasuke miró

-una caja fuerte-dijo Naruto y miró a Sai y los dos sonrieron

-y por que no la abres?-dijo Sai

-no me se la combinación idiota-dijo Naruto

-ahora entiendes por que te digo desde la Universidad rubio idiota-dijo Sai negando con la cabeza y Naruto frunció el ceño bajándose de la silla y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho en pose de pensar-que haces?

-pensar-dijo Naruto serio

-en que piensas?

-en una posible combinación y no me viene nada a la cabeza-dijo Naruto-por lo menos si recordara los números preferidos de mis padres o sus fechas de nacimientos

-y por que no vas probando-dijo Sai

-podría pasarme mucho tiempo para descubrir la combinación, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida-dijo Naruto

-pero tú tienes vida? Te la pasas enfadado todo el tiempo-dijo con diversión Sai y Naruto lo miró

-deja de decir tonterías, que tengo que concentrarme-dijo Naruto y Sai solo lo miró y pasó unos segundos y todo estaba en silencio

-ya esta-Naruto y Sai miraron hacia la voz que era Sasuke quien había abierto la caja fuerte y parecía que no le había costado nada, ahora se estaba bajando de la silla y Sai y Naruto solo le miraban para que les diera una explicación, Sasuke solo suspiró pensando que esos dos eran unos idiotas-tenía dos opciones, la primera no era y la segundo se abrió

-y cual es el truco-dijo interesado Sai

-no hay truco-dijo Sasuke serio-Naruto es hijo único y solo pensé que tenía que ser una fecha importante para ellos-los otros dos seguían mirándolo-la combinación podía ser el día y mes que nació Naruto o el año en que nació-los dos varones abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-fue el año

-impresionante-dijo Sai-pero me sorprende que sepas la fecha de su nacimiento-Sasuke miró al lado, Naruto solo le miraba, Sai miró al rubio-Gaara no sabía exactamente cuando era tu cumpleaños siempre se equivocaba y dudo que supiera el año en que naciste, ni siquiera se en que año nació Sakura-se dijo a si mismo

-miraré lo que hay-dijo Naruto subiéndose a la silla y mirar dentro de la caja fuerte

-hay algo interesante?-dijo Sai

-muchas joyas-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-joyas?-dijo Sai alzando una ceja

-si, muchas joyas-dijo Naruto bajando de la silla con dos carpetas que tenían papeles y se dirigió a la cama para sentarse, abrió una de las carpetas y miró la primera hoja por encima para luego dejar esa hoja y la carpeta en la cama como si no tuviera importancia y abrió la otra carpeta para coger la primera hoja y comenzó a leer, Sai cogió la hoja que dejó el rubio en la cama y la leyó y solo pudo abrir los ojos-es una cuenta bancaria

-mis padres tenían mucho dinero-dijo como si nada Naruto-Kakashi cada mes me daba algo de ese dinero-Sasuke miró al rubio sorprendido por que siempre creyó que Naruto no era una persona adinerada y que Kakashi le daba una pequeña paga para sus gastos de adolescente-ese dinero que me daba Kakashi me ayudaba mucho para ir a la zona donde estaban los hombres de Orochimaru-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía con rapidez el contenido de las hojas-esos papeles no son importantes Sai

-yo creía que eras un chico-se puso a pensar Sai

-pobre?-dijo Naruto guardando los papeles en la carpeta y levantándose para mirar a Sai-te puedo asegurar que no lo soy

-me imagino que Gaara sabría del dinero que tenías-dijo Sai de lo mas normal, Sasuke agachó la cabeza como pensativo

-claro que lo sabía, a parte de ser mi vecino fue mi esposo-Sasuke al escuchar eso cerró los puños con fuerza, se sentía mal por a ver descubierto que Naruto lo mintió durante varios años, no confiaba en él y solo podía aceptar que Orochimaru tenía razón cuando le dijo esas palabras en el pasado, Sai se encogió de hombros y miró a Sasuke

-será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Naruto sin percatarse de lo que le ocurría a Sasuke cosa que Sai si-estos son los papeles importantes-dijo sonriendo Naruto y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar, Sai también iba a salir pero antes paró donde Sasuke

-te encuentras bien?

-si-susurró Sasuke sin ánimos

-no me digas que tú no sabías?-dijo sorprendido Sai y miró a la puerta por donde había salido el rubio

-da igual-dijo Sasuke-me estoy dando cuenta lo que signifiqué para él-Sai lo miró-nada-susurró

-sinceramente no se que decir, Sasuke pero se que Naruto solo ha pensado desde su adolescencia en Orochimaru, esa persona le ha quitado todo-dijo Sai-una vez me contó que tuvo que dejar a alguien especial para él por que no quería que le pasara nada, su opción era Gaara -Sasuke no contestó y Sai decidió salir del cuarto, Kushina miraba a su padre y le agarró la mano

-papi cuando sonríes estás mas lindo que cuando tienes cara de triste-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír a su hija y la cogió en brazos para abrazarla

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado mi niña-dijo Sasuke dando un beso en la mejilla a la niña y comenzar a caminar con ella en brazos

-yo también te quiero mucho, papi, no necesitamos al rubio raro

-no lo necesitamos-susurró Sasuke con tristeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Flash Back**

 _Sasuke estaba sentado en el parque en unos de los bancos, mas concretamente al que daba en frente de la entrada de ese parque, miraba al frente esperando a Naruto ya que este le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndole que quería verlo, eso le extrañó ya que no esperaba ese mensaje ya que había quedado con el rubio esa noche para la fiesta que hacían los alumnos por la graduación , no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una cabellera rubia que conocía pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver aún pelirrojo que conocía perfectamente y que siempre que le veía hacía que su furia mas concretamente sus celos se dispararan, cerró los puños con fuerza al ver como el pelirrojo besaba la mejilla del rubio y este se dejaba, no pudo evitar levantarse para ir donde estaba y separar al pelirrojo de su novio, suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse y decirse a si mismo que Naruto le amaba a él no a ese pelirrojo que en ese momento le miraba con una mirada y sonrisa de victoria, Sasuke vio como el pelirrojo se alejaba tranquilamente y Naruto a paso tranquilo se acercaba a él, el azabache miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido y pudo ver que este también estaba serio y eso le preocupó, pero no lo demostró_

 _-tengo que …_

 _-que hacías con ese-reclamó enfadado Sasuke cortando al rubio cuando llegó donde estaba él y los dos estaban de frente_

 _-ese tiene nombre y se llama Gaara, es mi amigo-dijo Naruto sin entender ya que no entendía por que Sasuke se ponía de ese humor con Gaara_

 _-no me fío de él, estoy seguro que cuando no esté él se tirara en cima tuyo y tú te dejaras_

 _-de que hablas?-dijo sin entender Naruto_

 _-me serás infiel con él-afirmó enfadado Sasuke y el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido-por que estaremos separados ya que me voy lejos a estudiar-el rubio se puso serio haciendo un suspiro_

 _-de eso quería hablarte-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se tranquilizó un poco por la seriedad en la voz del rubio y algo en su interior le decía que le iba a decir algo que no le gustaba-se acabó_

 _-que-dijo Sasuke incrédulo con los ojos abiertos_

 _-no te amo-siguió Naruto serio_

 _-no … no te creo-dijo como pudo Sasuke y Naruto suspiró-ayer me dijiste que me amabas_

 _-se dicen muchas cosas cuando estás teniendo sexo-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta_

 _-no te creo-susurró Sasuke-llevamos casi cinco años juntos y ahora me saltas con esto?-alzó la voz_

 _-es lo mejor-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior ya que nunca pensó que le costaría tanto dejar al azabache-habrá mucha distancia entre nosotros y no quiero seguir engañándome y tampoco a ti-dijo esto último en un susurro que no fue escuchado por el azabache-espero que te vaya bien y cuanto menos nos veamos mejor_

 _-me dejas por él, verdad?-Naruto sopló_

 _-no_

 _-mientes-gritó con rabia Sasuke-no soy estúpido y se que tú y él-Sasuke no siguió con lo que iba a decir por que no le salía las palabras-odio a Subaku No Gaara y me las va a pagar_

 _-él no tiene nada que ver en que te deje-dijo serio Naruto_

 _-se que te estás acostando con él-dijo seguro en lo que decía Sasuke y el rubio suspiró_

 _-espero que te vaya bien todo-le volvió a decir-te diría que seamos amigos pero no quiero tu amistad-y el rubio comenzó alejarse de Sasuke que este solo se le quedó viendo sin entender nada, le dolía que le haya dejado de esa manera cuando el día anterior estaban bien y que la relación que tenían no iba afectarse por estar separada por la distancia, se mordió el labio inferior como queriendo retener las lágrimas que no habían salido de sus ojos, eso lo haría cuando llegara a su casa y en su cuarto, pero solo lloraría una vez ni una mas, pero se juró en ese momento que Gaara se las pagaría por que siempre le coqueteaba a Naruto estando él delante y el rubio ni cuenta se daba o eso quería aparentar_

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Los ojos azules de Kushina miraba como se movía una bolita que había en la mesa como adorno, estaba aburrida, su padre estaba en el cuarto que compartían los dos y ella estaba en la sala y a una pequeña distancia de ella Naruto leyendo los papeles que había encontrado en la casa de los padres de este, suspiró fuertemente por lo aburrida que estaba en ese momento y pensando que podría estar con su padre, ero si no estaba es por que Sasuke no solía dormir bien, aunque fuese pequeña notaba por las noches como su padre se removía en la cama como si tuviera pesadillas y eso lo hacía siempre que intentaba dormir

-estoy aburrida-susurró Kushina

-ve con Juugo-dijo Naruto sin quitar la vista de los papeles y la niña hizo morros por que no quería jugar con el pelirrojo ya que le veía demasiado serio y le asustaba un poco

-quisieras jugar conmigo?-Naruto la miró unos segundos para volver a mirar los papeles

-vete con tu padre-dijo Naruto

-es que estará intentando dormir, y no quiero molestarle-dijo Kushina-es que no duerme bien, tiene pesadillas y siempre se la pasa despierto-Naruto dejó de leer para mirar al frente-debe de soñar alguna cosa muy fea, la abuela una vez me dijo que las personas tenemos que dormir para recuperar la energía perdida-hubo un largo silencio y Naruto se levantó, Kushina lo miró extrañada-te cansaste de leer?-Naruto suspiró sin ganas y no la contestó-me darás a Kyubi?-dijo seria-es que me cuesta dormir sin él-el rubio la miró

-no te pertenece-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar-y ya eres mayorcíta para dormir con peluches

-solo tengo cuatro años

-mi hija con dos años no dormía ni con peluches ni muñecas-dijo Naruto y Kushina bajó la mirada-no toques esos papeles-ordenó para comenzar a caminar en dirección a las escaleras y subirlas, Kushina solo se levantó y salió de la casa para ponerse al lado de Juugo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su cama durmiendo y se removía incómodo y alguna gota de sudor le recorría su rostro asta que abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración algo acelerada, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared, su mano tapaba sus ojos e intentaba respirar con normalidad

-deberías de ir al psicólogo-Sasuke se quitó la mano de sus ojos y miró a la persona que era Naruto que le miraba serio pero se notaba en sus ojos azules preocupación

-no lo necesito-dijo sin mas Sasuke a parte no le gustaba hablar de sus pesadillas-tú deberías de ir al psicólogo

-no lo necesito-dijo Naruto-vete a jugar con tu hija y hacer de padre maravilloso-el azabache le miró con el ceño fruncido

-deja a mi hija-dijo enfadado Sasuke-si tienes algo contra de mi págalo conmigo no con ella-Naruto lo miró serio unos segundos y sacó su teléfono ya que le vibró, eso significaba que había recibido un mensaje

-como pude estar tan cegado contigo, eres un ser sin sentimientos-dijo con desprecio Naruto

-el que no tiene ningún sentimiento eres tú-reclamó Sasuke poniéndose de pie en el suelo y mirando con enfado al rubio

-tú mataste mis sentimientos el día que mataste a mi hija

-que quieres que siga pidiéndote disculpas, pues no lo volveré hacer ya lo hice muchas veces la última vez que nos vimos-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza por la arrogancia en las palabras del azabache

-debería de haberte dejado con el desgraciado de Orochimaru para que acabara contigo-dijo enfadado y sin pensar Naruto-me das tanto asco que me entran ganas de ser yo quien acabe con tu maldita vida para que sepas que es el dolor

-debí de haberte matado yo-contraatacó Sasuke-a sin estarías con el desgraciado de Gaara y tu maldita hija-el azabache lo dijo sin pensar e inmediatamente se tapó la boca arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho de la hija del rubio, este en cambio le invadió una furia que no pudo contener y se lanzó al azabache en puño en alto para golpearlo, Sasuke no se movió solo cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe pero nunca llegó ya que Juugo agarraba a Naruto con fuerza y este forcejeaba

-tranquilízate, Naruto-dijo serio Juugo y mirando al azabache con reproche ya que llegó a escuchar lo que le dijo al rubio de su hija

-como quieres que me tranquilice, este desgraciado a insultado a mi hija-dijo con ira Naruto

-Sasuke no ha pensado lo que ha dicho-dijo Juugo para tranquilizar al rubio que este dejó de moverse sin dejar de mirar al azabache con odio

-ya estoy mas tranquilo-dijo Naruto con la voz tranquila pero se notaba en su mirada que quería matar a Sasuke

-lo haré pero si veo que vas a golpear a Sasuke me pondré en medio, ante todo es Doncel y no consiento que golpeen a los Donceles-dijo Juugo comenzando a soltar al rubio y este al estar liberado se arregló la ropa y se dio media vuelta y vio en la puerta a Kushina que miraba asustada lo que había pasado, el rubio caminó hacia la puerta y la niña se apartó viendo salir al rubio directo a su cuarto dando un portazo al entrar en ella, Kushina puso su mirada en su padre que tenía la cabeza gacha, este no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba en el lugar

-no pensé lo que dije-susurró Sasuke

-pero lo dijiste-dijo con regaño Juugo-sinceramente no lo entiendo Sasuke, por que ese odio hacia Gaara, era un Doncel serio pero no era mala persona-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza-lo odias por que fue él quien se casó con Naruto?-el azabache le miró serio

-nadie sabía como era ese-dijo Sasuke con ira-por mi que se pudra en el infierno

-Sasuke-dijo Juugo-te observé cuando éramos un equipo, Karin y Suigetsu no se si lo notaron pero cuando nos dieron el caso del asesinato de la familia de Naruto y tú veías las fotos de Gaara veía tanto odio hacia él y asta te alegrabas de la muerte de él-Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa

-se merecía morir-dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por su cabello-nadie sabía, pero yo cuando volví a Konoha tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con él, restregándome por la cara que estaba con Naruto y que le iba a dar un hijo, pero no solo era eso, a parte de amenazarme él no era como vosotros pensabais, o quien creéis quien le decía a Orochimaru todo sobre Naruto? O de mi?-Juugo abrió los ojos sorprendido sin creerse lo que estaba insinuando Sasuke-por eso le comencé a odiar-Juugo no sabía que decir estaba confundido-estuve bastante tiempo infiltrado a donde Orochimaru-Sasuke suspiró ya que estaba hablando de mas y eso que él sabía no quería decirlo mas que nada por Naruto-yo no quise que le pasara nada a la niña, no era justo, y siempre me culparé por no haber hecho nada para que ella estuviera en este momento viva

-intentaré convencer a Kakashi para que Naruto y tú no viváis juntos, si no hubiera llegado te hubiera matado a golpes-dijo Juugo serio-menos mal que Kushina me dijo que Naruto subió al segundo piso tuve un mal presentimiento y decidí a ver que pasaba

-y ella donde está-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-la dije que se quedara en la sala-dijo Juugo y después hizo una pequeña sonrisa-tienes una hija muy habladora

-no ha heredado muchas cosas mías-dijo Sasuke

-te dejaré solo

-Juugo-dijo Sasuke-gracias por impedir que Naruto me golpeara

-se que te sabes defender pero te vi que no lo ibas hacer

-me merecía que me golpeara, no debo de insultar a una niña que no está entre nosotros y que no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo Sasuke hiendo hacia la ventana y comenzar a mirar por ella

-te dejo solo-dijo Juugo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kushina salió del cuarto donde estaba cuando escuchó a su padre hablar de esa forma tan fría y llena de rabia y odio, nunca lo había escuchado ese tono de voz y eso no le gustó, por eso salió del cuarto y se metió en el cuarto del que era de Rin, cerró la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la cama en dirección a la ventana, cogió la muñeca que estaba en el suelo donde la había dejado Naruto cuando ella misma lo encontró y acarició la cabellera

-estoy segura que nos hubiéramos llevado bien, Rin-susurró Kushina

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado durmiendo Naruto en su curto, pero solo llegó a la conclusión que debía de controlarse y también pedir perdón a Sasuke por decir lo que le dijo, se levantó y salió de su cuarto, todo estaba tranquilo, fue a la planta baja iba a ir a la cocina para comer algo, pero cuando pasó por la sala paró extrañado ya que allí estaba Sasuke desesperado y asta pudo notar alguna lágrima que caía por su rostro y Juugo estaba dándole ánimos, los miró atentamente para luego mirar el lugar y se extrañó que Kushina no estuviera hablando ya que se dio cuenta que la niña no podía estar callada por mucho tiempo, miró el reloj de su muñeca y se sorprendió por que había dormido dos horas, volvió a mirar hacia el azabache y el pelirrojo que este le miraba y parecía preocupado

-Naruto-dijo Juugo serio

-que pasa?-dijo Naruto

-no encontramos por ningún lado a Kushina-dijo Juugo y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Sasuke que este se sentó en el sofá como peso muerto y puso sus manos en sus cabellos

-habéis mirado en toda la casa?-dijo Naruto algo extrañado ya que si alguien hubiera venido a llevarse a la niña lo hubiera escuchado al igual que Sasuke y Juugo

-si, asta en el cuarto de Rin-dijo Juugo sin importarle que ese lugar nadie podía entrar, Naruto frunció el ceño

-pero como es posible que desaparezca una niña de cuatro años estando todos aquí-dijo serio Naruto

-que sepáis que es culpa de los dos-dijo Juugo serio y los otros dos le miraron-por haber discutido delante de ella

-y?-dijo sin entender Naruto

-como que y-dijo Juugo enfadándose-os guste o no los dos sois los padres de ella-dijo Juugo-iré a buscar por los alrededores

-yo también lo haré-dijo Sasuke levantándose y quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro

-yo creo que debe de estar escondida en algún lugar de la casa-dijo con seguridad Naruto y los otros dos le miraron-yo lo haría-seguían mirándolo y Naruto suspiró-cuando yo era pequeño y mis padres discutían por cualquier tontería yo me escondía en cualquier lugar de la casa, armario, bajo la cama, en cualquier lugar-seguían mirándolo y Naruto rodó los ojos-esa niña es igual a mi-Juugo no pudo evitar sonreír por que con esas simples palabras admitía Naruto que era su hija y que la tenía cariño-iré a mirar en los cuartos

-en el cuarto que compartimos ella y yo no está-dijo Sasuke preocupado-y yo estaba allí me habría dado cuenta

-iré a mirar al mío-dijo Naruto

-pero tú estabas allí-dijo Sasuke

-estaba durmiendo-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal-pero creo que allí no estará, yo nunca me escondería en el cuarto de mis padres-comenzó a subir las escaleras, Juugo y Sasuke se miraron unos segundos y lo siguieron ya que el rubio parecía que sabía donde estaba la niña, caminaron asta llegar al cuarto que era de Rin y Naruto lo abrió, Sasuke iba a decir que su hija hay no podía estar primero por que Juugo lo miró y segundo por que él le dijo que no volviera a entrar, el rubio entró al cuarto y Juugo lo siguió, Sasuke solo se quedó en la puerta ya que no se sentía cómo en ese lugar y el remordimiento le mataba ya que vio la fotografía de la niña pelirroja, Naruto y Gaara

-Naruto yo miré-dijo Juugo

-pero no entraste del todo-dijo Naruto parando y mirando al suelo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, Juugo miró donde miraba el rubio y vio un brazo extendido, suspiró aliviado por que la niña estaba debajo la cama y parecía que estaba durmiendo, el pelirrojo miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa y afirmando con la cabeza y Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer un suspiro de tranquilidad, Naruto se agachó metiendo sus brazos debajo de la cama para sacar a la niña de la cama que esta ni se inmutó ya que estaba profundamente dormida y agarraba con su otro brazo en el pecho la muñeca, Naruto la cogió en brazos y eso hizo que se removiese un poco la niña

-papi, sigo teniendo sueño-dijo enfadada entre sueños Kushina y Naruto sonrió y la puso en la cama y la niña comenzó a moverse asta que encontró la postura que estaba mas cómoda, espatarrada y el brazo extendido

-será mejor que salgamos y duerma-dijo Naruto como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, Juugo solo lo miró unos segundos y decidió salir del cuarto y después los otros dos, cuando el rubio cerró la puerta

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-te pido disculpas por lo que dije de tu hi …

-olvídalo y yo también te pido disculpas-dijo Naruto-nunca dejaría que te pasara nada-y sin mas se fue a su cuarto

-mira el lado bueno de lo que ha pasado Sasuke-dijo Juugo-Naruto comenzará a tratar diferente a Kushina

-espero que si-susurró Sasuke

-no ha heredado nada de ti-dijo Juugo sonriendo un poco-esa forma de dormir no se parece en nada a la tuya, Kushina es la forma femenina de Naruto sin las marcas en la cara -Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír

-es un torbellino-dijo Sasuke

Continuará ….

Que os pareció el capitulo? Habréis intuido que Gaara no era tan bueno … comentar para saber que opináis


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Kushina despertó lentamente, cuando abrió los ojos se refregó con su mano libre ya que en la otra tenía la muñeca los ojos, se puso boca arriba ya que estaba de lado y miró al techo haciendo un gran bostezo, con las piernas abiertas al igual que los brazos, inmediatamente se sentó en la cama asustada

-Naruto si me ve aquí se enfadará-dijo asustada y se levantó iba a ir a la puerta corriendo y se dio cuenta de la muñeca en su mano, caminó lentamente asta la cama y puso la muñeca en ella con una sonrisa-mi papi también se enfadará por no hacerle caso ya que me dijo que no entrara aquí-miró en la mesita viendo la única foto que había, la miró atentamente viendo al rubio sonriendo con su hija pelirroja en brazos, los dos sonreían, al lado de ellos había un pelirrojo con expresión seria, su mirada azulina solo enfocó al rubio y a la niña pelirroja, se mordió el labio inferior con ganas de llorar-me gustaría que mi papi y mi papa estuvieran juntos conmigo-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-y también que estuvieras tú Rin-se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano-me ayudarías para que mi papa y mi papi sean felices?-le dijo a la fotografía-como una familia?-inmediatamente un suave viento hizo que la muñeca que estaba al borde de la cama cayera al suelo, la rubia miró a la ventana extrañada ya que estaba cerrada, Kushina no le dio miedo y sonrió cogiendo la muñeca y la puso mas al centro de la cama asta donde podía llegar y volvió a mirar la fotografía con felicidad mas específicamente a la niña pelirroja-eres la mejor hermana mayor-y sin mas la rubia se fue hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia las escaleras para ir a la primera planta ya que tenía hambre pero antes debería encontrar a un adulto para que le prepara algo para comer, cuando llegó a la sala no vio a nadie, Kushina hizo morros y decidió ir a la cocina, cuando entró vio a Naruto que tomaba café y con el ordenador en la mesa mientras veía algo en la pantalla, la niña no quería molestarlo ya que el rubio siempre estaba serio y algo le decía que ella no le agradaba, suspiró para salir de la cocina y buscar a su padre Doncel o a Juugo

-Kushina-la niña paró dando la espalda al rubio y se notaba tiesa ya que Naruto podría saber que estuvo en el cuarto de Rin-si buscas a tu padre está en el jardín con Juugo entrenando-la niña lo miró sin comprender ya que su tono de voz aunque era seria no era de reclamo o enfado

-yo-la niña se sonrojó mirando al lado

-te pasa algo?-dijo Naruto sin comprender a la niña ya que las otras veces que habían hablado aunque fuesen poca a la niña no le daba vergüenza y asta aseguraba que la niña no era vergonzosa ni tímida para hablar con un desconocido

-yo … quisiera-Kushina suspiró sin saber su actitud que tenía en ese momento y se sonrojó mas al escuchar su estómago pidiendo algo de comer

-ya veo-dijo Naruto cerrando el portátil y levantándose-por que no dices que tienes hambre-la niña hizo un puchero-siéntate que te preparo algo rápido y ya comeré algo-Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír y correr a la silla para sentarse y a si ver como Naruto preparaba unos sándwich para los dos-Kushina no supo cuantos minutos estuvo observando a Naruto y se entristeció ya que recordó la sonrisa de la foto que había visto de Naruto-espero que te guste ya que no se tus gustos-le puso un plato con un sándwich y Naruto se sentó a su lado con otro sándwich, la niña miró lo que contenía el sándwich y puso mala cara-no me digas que no te gusta la lechuga y el tomate?-Kushina negó con la cabeza

-mi papi me obliga a comer esto y a mi no me gusta-Naruto parpadeó varias veces asta que comenzó a reír fuertemente, la niña lo miró sin comprender asta que ella comenzó a reír ya que era raro que Naruto riera de esa forma por que ella nunca lo había visto

-eres igual a mi asta en eso-dijo Naruto sin poder evitar de reír

-esto es comida para conejos-dijo Kushina haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-no puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo-dijo Naruto intentando controlar su risa asta que solo sonreía, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que en la puerta de la cocina estaba Sasuke y Juugo que este último no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa por ver a Naruto sonriendo ya que hacía muchos años que no lo veía de esa forma-te prepararé un sándwich de los míos ya veras que te encantará-se levantó el rubio que seguía sin percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos para comenzar a preparar el sanwuich a la rubia

-es como ese?-dijo Kushina mirando el sándwich de Naruto

-si

-pero no tengo que comerme este, cierto?

-claro que no-dijo Naruto-creía que al ser hija de Sasuke tendrías sus gustos a la hora de comer

-mi papa come cosas saludables por lo menos es lo que dice-dijo Kushina apartando el plato del sándwich que no le gustaba

-ya que estás de cocinero Naruto podrías prepararme uno a mi-dijo Juugo mas que nada para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia y Naruto los miró como la niña, Kushina al darse cuenta de la presencia de su padre se acercó el sándwich que no le gustaba con mala cara

-no hay problema-dijo Naruto-seguro que gastasteis mucha energía entrenando

-no mucha-dijo Juugo sentándose en la mesa y Sasuke también lo hizo-Sasuke hacía tiempo que no entrenaba pero es bueno recordando-Sasuke cogió el plato donde estaba el sándwich vegetal y se lo acercó, Naruto acabó de preparar los dos sándwich y se sentó al lado de la niña poniendo un plato delante de ella y el otro plato delante de Juugo-espero que sea tan bueno como dices-dijo Juugo refiriéndose al sándwich

-en el primer mordisco te darás cuenta de los múltiples sabores que tiene-dijo Naruto y Kushina como los demás cogieron sus sándwich para morderlo-es gloria-dijo el rubio y Juugo no pudo evitar afirmar al estar de acuerdo con el rubio en cambio Kushina al morder se le salió del sándwich los ingrediente y se manchó toda la boca de ketchup, mayonesa y una salsa verde que ella no sabía que era pero le gustaba

-deberías de tener mas cuidado, Kushina-dijo Sasuke cogiendo una servilleta para limpiarla boca de su hija

-es que se salió solo-dijo Kushina con la boca llena ya que estaba masticando

-no hables con la boca llena-regañó Sasuke

-pero tú me hablaste-dijo Kushina intentando masticar todo lo que tenía en la boca, Sasuke rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza ya que no podía quitarle esa costumbre a su hija-está bueno Naruto-dijo la niña mirando al rubio con una sonrisa y tragando

-debes de masticar bien y después tragar-dijo Naruto levantándose y dirigirse a la nevera para sacar un zumo de naranja, lo puso en la mesa y después sacó cuatro vasos uno para cada uno, luego volvió a la nevera y sacó otro zumo que era de tomate, se sentó y echó zumo de naranja en uno de los vasos y se lo dio a la niña-toma esto para que te ayude a pasar la comida

-como sabes que me gusta el zumo de naranja-dijo Kushina comenzando a beber

-intuición-dijo Naruto

-pero también sabes que a mi papi le gusta el zumo de tomate-Naruto suspiró por lo dicho por la niña

-también es intuición

-antes de conocerte Naruto probé el zumo de tomate y estaba muy malo, no volveré a beber eso-dijo seria la niña volviendo a morder el sándwich que esta vez se manchó las manos como la boca

-menos mal que no está Sai o si no diría alguna estupidez de las suyas-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-como por ejemplo que le pusiste mucho empeño para que Kushina solo se parezca a ti en todo-dijo Juugo sonriendo con diversión

-no digas eso Juugo, que de ti no puedo esperarme que digas ese tipo de cosas-dijo Naruto

-es verdad pero no puedo evitar decirlas-dijo Juugo-aunque Suigetsu y Kiba te lo diría

-cuando se juntan esos dos con Sai son insoportables-dijo Naruto

-Karin pone a raya a Suigetsu-dijo Juugo

-y Sakura a todos-dijo Naruto

-la chica de pelo rosa?-dijo Kushina

-la misma-dijo Naruto-te doy un consejo Kushina, no la hagas enfadar por que su fuerza es brutal y da miedo

-mas que los fantasmas?-dijo asustada Kushina pero seria

-mucho mas-dijo Naruto

-los fantasmas no existen-dijo Sasuke serio ya que se sentía desplazado por la conversación

-pues yo creo que si existen-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y los tres adultos se acabaron el sándwich-Rin me ha respondido a una pregunta que la he hecho-dijo como si nada la rubia y Sasuke como Juugo la miraron para luego mirar al rubio que miraba al frente-ella está conmigo por que es mi hermana mayor

-Kushina no digas esas cosas-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su mirada en Naruto que se había quedado quito mirando al frente

-por que?-dijo Kushina sin entender-cuando desperté estaba en su cama, creo que fue ella que me puso ahí por que me dormí en el suelo, luego miré la foto que hay y le pregunté algo y ella me contestó-vieron como Naruto se levantó rápido, cogió su portátil y salió de la cocina con seriedad controlándose en no decir algo a la niña

-Kushina-dijo Sasuke intentando controlar su voz en una que sea dulce-no tienes que hablar de Rin en presencia de Naruto

-por que?

-por que a Naruto le duele su ausencia-dijo Juugo serio-no a superado que no está con él-Kushina bajó su mirada con tristeza

-no te pongas triste-dijo Sasuke

-papi no entiendo el por que se enfada-dijo Kushina con tristeza-debería de estar feliz de saber que está conmigo-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir ya que no creía que Rin estuviera con su hija

-cuesta mucho superar la muerta de un hijo-dijo Juugo haciendo un suspiro-y por eso Naruto está triste

-Rin quiere que Naruto sea feliz me lo ha dicho-dijo seria Kushina-y quiere que sea feliz con mi papi y conmigo-los dos adultos se miraron sin saber que decir

-por que no te acabas ese sándwich?-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de tema

-se que no me creéis pero es verdad-dijo con morros Kushina

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa en uno de los escalones, hacía algo de viento y miraba al frente, suspiraba de vez en cuando para tranquilizarse, en ese momento sonó su teléfono y lo sacó de su bolsillo, miró la pantalla y sopló de mala gana, le dio a la pantalla y puso el teléfono en la oreja

-que quieres Sakura-dijo de mala gana Naruto pero se le notaba dolor y tristeza en las palabras y eso Sakura lo notó

- _que te pasa a ti-_ respondió la chica

-para que me llamas-dijo cortante Narruto y escuchó un bufido de parte de la chica

- _te llamaba por que Sai me ha comentado de lo que has encontrado_

 _-_ Sai no debería de decirte nada que no te incumbe-dijo frunciendo el ceño Naruto y levantándose

- _soy tu amiga y a parte de eso deberías de decirle a Kakashi_

 _-_ le daré esos papeles cuando encuentre a Orochimaru y lo arrestéis

- _sabes que eso no es tan fácil_

 _-_ la policía no valéis nada-dijo con ira Naruto

- _Naruto-_ dijo Sakura en modo de advertencia- _te diré algo que Kakashi me comentó y no quería que supieras_

 _-_ no puedo creer que Kakashi me oculte cosas, aunque debería de estar acostumbrado, me ocultó sobre lo de Sasuke aunque todos vosotros también lo hicisteis

- _sabes perfectamente que ninguno lo sabíamos, nos enteremos en el mismo tiempo que tú_

 _-_ que es lo habéis descubierto-dijo Naruto y su mirada se dirigió a una moto que estaba aparcada en frente de su casa y sabía perfectamente que no era de ningún vecino

- _Orochimaru tenía a alguien que le daba información_

 _-_ eso lo se-dijo Naruto entre cerrando los ojos mirando la moto-Kabuto está muerto, no me digas que está vivo

- _no se trata de Kabuto, sigue muerto, pero otra persona le daba información de ti y no solo de ti_

 _-_ ya se que hablas de Sasuke, vosotros lo infiltrases sabiendo que era Doncel para saber cosas de Orochimaru y él debería de haber dado alguna información de vosotros

- _no me refiero a eso_ -dijo Sakura haciendo un suspiro - _te confirmo que era una persona allegada a ti que le daba información a Orochimaru, y eso lo hizo durante muchos años_

 _-_ una persona allegada a mi? Dime el nombre-exigió Naruto

- _no solo allegada a ti si no a Sasuke y sobre el nombre-_ hubo un silencio que sabía el rubio que la chica pensaba en decirle o no- _no lo se_

 _-_ si lo supieras me lo dirías, cierto Sakura?-dijo Naruto sabiendo perfectamente que ella sabía o solo era simples sospechas

- _claro-_ dijo Sakura y Naruto vio como una persona con casco se subía a la moto y la arrancaba

-te dejo Sakura

- _pasa algo Naruto?-_ el rubio colgó viendo como el motorista le miraba, Naruto abrió los ojos al ver como le apuntaba con un arma y comenzó a disparar, Naruto corrió al interior de su casa cerrando la puerta y alejándose de ella, los disparos se escucharon, Naruto vio a Juugo con intenciones de salir de la casa y vio a lo lejos a Sasuke en el suelo abrazando a Kushina

-ni se te ocurra salir, Juugo-ordenó Naruto-solo es una persona y es una advertencia-Naruto marcó un número que conocía perfectamente y llamó, al segundo tono descolgaron-Kakashi, nos están disparando, estoy en mi casa, es un motorista y no le visto la cara por el casco

- _Naruto no salgáis ninguno de la casa, vamos hacia allí_

-de acuerdo Kakashi-dijo Naruto y colgó-mierda-dijo enfadado Naruto-no te diste cuenta de una mota negra, Juugo?

-no había nada

-me lo imaginaba-dijo Naruto-creo que esperaba que salierais Sasuke y tú para mataros, pero salí yo

-si esperaba matarnos a Sasuke y a mi por que dispararte

-por que no tendría una orden concreta de Orochimaru-dijo Naruto serio

-me estás diciendo que le han ordenado que matara a cualquier persona que saliera de tu casa?

-exacto-dijo Naruto y se dejó de escuchar los disparos-iré a mirar

-no-dijo Juugo-lo haré yo, para eso estoy aquí

-estás aquí para protegernos no para que te maten por mi causa-dijo Naruto

-saldré yo-dijo Juugo como una orden y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco para mirar fuera, lo que vio que no había ninguna moto no nadie sospechoso-se fue-y se comenzó a escuchar las sirenas de los coches patrulla

-tan puntuales como siempre-dijo Naruto de mala gana y Juugo le miró con recriminación

-no saldremos de aquí asta que la policía se presente-dijo Juugo y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza mirando a Sasuke que abrazaba a Kushina protectora mente, el rubio comenzó acercarse a ellos a gatas y escuchó los sollozos de Kushina eso hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño

-estáis bien?-pregunto serio Naruto

-si-dijo Sasuke

-Kushina estás bien?-dijo Naruto y la niña se aferró mas al azabache-todo va estar bien

-Kushina ya acabado-dijo Sasuke acariciando los cabellos rubios de la niña

-era el mismo hombre malo de aquella vez, papi?-dijo la niña

-no lo se-susurró Sasuke y miró al rubio-Naruto quiero que me prometas que a ella no le pasará nada-dijo Sasuke serio y con temor-me da igual lo que me pase a mi, pero a ella prométeme que la protegerás-Naruto miró a la niña y luego a Sasuke

-te lo prometo-dijo Naruto

-gracias-dijo Sasuke-no soportaría perderla-Naruto lo miró serio con ganas de decirle que a si sabría lo que él estaba pasando pero no podía decirlo por que si eso pasara sabía perfectamente Naruto que él lo pasaría peor que el azabache, no podría soportar dos perdidas a si y suspiró y miró hacia la puerta que Juugo abría mostrando a Kakashi serio y preocupado, también a Kiba, Suigetsu y Sakura, que esta corrió hacia Naruto para luego abrazarlo con fuerza

-estás bien cierto?-dijo Sakura separándose un poco del rubio y poniendo sus manos en la mejilla de Naruto

-lo estoy-dijo Naruto y Sakura lo volvió abrazar con fuerza

-me preocupé cuando me colgaste-dijo Sakura-y llamé a Kakashi que este de inmediato recibió tu llamada

-estamos todos bien Sakura-dijo Naruto

-no tienes heridas ni nada, no?-dijo Sakura separándose del rubio y esté negó con la cabeza y la chica miró a Sasuke-estás bien Sasuke?-el azabache la miró

-estoy bien-la chica miró a la niña que estaba mas tranquila

-Kushina-dijo Sakura sonriendo-te duele algo?

-estoy bien-Sakura sonrió y miró a Kakashi que miraba el lugar como Kiba y Suigetsu-Kakashi se tiene que terminar esta situación-exigió la chica

-es lo que me gustaría-dijo Kakashi y Sakura se dirigió donde estaba

-recuerda que hay una niña pequeña no puede estar ella en esta situación-dijo enfadada Sakura-ese maldito no va a matar a Naruto asta que no acabé con todo que esté involucrado con él

-crees que no lo se?-dijo Kakashi serio y Kiba como Suigetsu miraron al peli plateado, Juugo en cambio había salido de la casa donde había otros agentes

-Orochimaru fue a matar a Sasuke y a la niña y otra vez lo ha querido hacer, asta que no mate a ellos dos sobre todo a la niña no parará-gritó alterada Sakura y Kakashi no supo que decir por que eso lo sabía perfectamente

-eso lo sabemos todos, Sakura-dijo Kiba serio algo raro en él pero si tenía que estar serio lo hacía como en situaciones como esa, el castaño se acercó al rubio-lo único que te voy a decir Naruto que os vayáis aún sitio custodiado por la policía

-no lo voy hacer, esta es mi casa y no me voy a mover de aquí por que un loco no me mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matarme cuando era un niño-dijo enfadado Naruto

-este lugar no te hace bien-dijo Kiba

-tú que sabes si me sienta bien o no-dijo Naruto mirando retadoramente a Kiba

-aquí viviste con tu antigua familia deberías de empezar desde cero-dijo con seriedad Kiba, los demás que estaban allí miraron al rubio que cerraba los puños con rabia, todos los presentes opinaban lo mismo pero nadie se atrevía a decirle por su reacción

-desde cero-susurró con rabia Naruto-tú no sabes nada-alzó la voz Naruto y en ese momento Juugo entró a la casa-a ti no te arrebataron de la forma mas cruel a tu familia-cogió lo primero que encontró y lo tiró con rabia a la pared-no sabes lo que es entrar a tu casa y ver los cuerpos sin vida de tu esposo y de tu hija-los presentes miraron al rubio sin saber que hacer ante la actitud de rabia del rubio, en cambio Sasuke que ya estaba de pie miró al suelo y la niña solo se acercó a su papi escondiéndose con miedo-no tienes ni idea lo que se siente, y quieres que comience de cero-gritó con mas fuerza, Kiba frunció el ceño no sabía que era eso pero sabía que Naruto tenía que superarlo por que ese dolor no le dejaba ser feliz y no superar la muerte de su familia

-el destino o lo que sea te da la maldita oportunidad que vuelvas a empezar y lo único que haces es aferrarte a algo que no volverá-Naruto con la ira que sentía agarró del cuello de la camiseta de Kiba por las palabras dicha

-una oportunidad-gritó Naruto que Kiba no se intimidó y seguía mirándolo con seriedad-como quieres que acepte algo que es de una de las persona que destrozó mi vida, del asesino de mi hija-y lo empujó con brusquedad-nunca-señaló a Sasuke con su dedo-esa persona nunca volverá a mi vida, no la quiero en ella-sopló frustrado y Sasuke con la cabeza gacha apretaba sus puños con fuerza-ese maldito que estáis viendo aparentó que no sabía nada, me hizo una cara y aparentó investigar algo sabiendo que era él el maldito culpable de la muerte de mi hija, y me importa muy poco que estuviera infiltrado, ninguno de vosotros sabréis lo que se siente cuando te sientes traicionado de esa manera, que la persona a la que confiabas te traicionara de esa forma y se riera de eso forma en tu cara

-Naruto-susurró Sakura con dolor

-yo nunca me reí de ti-dijo serio Sasuke y con seguridad mirando los ojos azules de Naruto-no tuve opción

-como eres capaz de decirme esto-dijo con ira Naruto que iba hacia el azabache con muy malas intenciones pero fue detenido por Juugo, Kiba y Suigetsu, Sasuke solo dio un paso atrás sin percatarse que su hija sollozaba

-tú no sabes lo que yo sentí, siento y sentiré toda mi vida-dijo alzando la voz Sasuke con desesperación-el único que tenía que morir era Gaara, tú hija no tenía que estar en ese momento

-no sabes que excusa poner para estar bien contigo mismo-gritó Naruto-y deja de hablar de mi hija, no te lo permito, no tienes ningún derecho y tampoco de hablar de Gaara, soltadme-gritó removiéndose en los brazos de las tres personas que lo agarraban

-no tienes ni idea de quien era Gaara, Orochimaru quería matarlo por traicionarlo-gritó Sasuke desesperado-tú hija no tenía que estar en casa yo lo había investigado, se tenía de haber quedado en la casa de Temari y Shikamaru- inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al ver la expresión de Naruto como los demás presentes en ese lugar

-Sasuke sabes algo que no me dijiste en su momento?-dijo Kakashi serio, Naruto en cambio dejó de moverse por que no sabía si creer o no creer a lo que había dicho el azabache

-no-dijo en un susurro Sasuke, los tres que agarraban a Naruto soltaron al rubio al ver y saber que no se abalanzaría contra Sasuke ya que las palabras de este le dejaron pensativo y algo en shock

-Sasuke-dijo Kakashi en modo de advertencia para que dijera la verdad

-Gaara sabía que en algún momento Orochimaru lo iba a matar, por estar casado con Naruto para hacerle daño y también por algo que le hizo-dijo en un susurro Sasuke pero todos le podían escuchar perfectamente-también sabía que Orochimaru iría a por la niña pero siempre yo hacía lo posible para quitarle esa idea-el azabache suspiró fuertemente-lo único que pude pensar es que Gaara sabía que esa noche Orochimaru iría hacerle una visita y decidió que la niña estuviera con él para que Orochimaru tuviera compasión con él, lo que no sabía Gaara es que Orochimaru no tiene compasión con nada ni nadie y menos si tiene que ver con Naruto

-estás insinuando que Gaara sabía lo que iba a pasar y puso a su hija en peligro?-dijo Sakura

-mientes-gritó Naruto-no sabes que excusa poner para librarte de lo que hiciste

-no miento-dijo desesperado Sasuke-Gaara merecía morir, yo le odiaba y le seguiré odiando toda mi vida

-eres despreciable-dijo con odio Naruto

-si alegrarme por la muerte de ese es ser despreciable, lo soy, me da igual, se merecía morir por que tú no le conocías, solo aparentaba delante de ti-dijo con seguridad Sasuke y sin arrepentimiento en sus palabras

-como pude yo estar con una persona como tú-dijo Naruto con desprecio y se alejó para sentarse en el sofá, los que estaban en el lugar no supieron que decir y hubo un silencio, Sasuke decidió ir a su cuarto, en cambio Kushina no sabía que hacer si quedarse en ese lugar o ir con su padre Doncel

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Flash Back**

 _Sasuke estaba en su coche en frente de la casa esperando, ya que recibió una llamada de su jefe del asesinato de la familia de Naruto, él estaba ahí en el lugar del conductor y la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con los ojos entre cerrados mirando el techo, escuchó como tocaban la ventanilla con los nudillos y miró hacia el lado del copiloto viendo aún varón de pelo azul que estaba serio, el azabache salió del coche con seriedad y como si no le importara nada a parte que estaba acostumbrado a ver los cuerpos sin vida de personas por su trabajo_

 _-llegaste pronto Sasuke-dijo el varón serio mirando hacia la casa mas concretamente a la puerta_

 _-estaba cerca de aquí, Suigetsu-dijo serio Sasuke_

 _-es la primera vez que no me gusta mi trabajo-dijo otra voz de chica que Sasuke conocía ya que era su compañera, la miró de reojo_

 _-como está Juugo, Karin?-dijo Suigetsu_

 _-mal-dijo la chica-no es plato de buen gusto que hoy iba a declarar su hermano mayor al juez todo de Orochimaru y lo asesinaran, Juugo lo vio todo_

 _-maldita serpiente-dijo Suigetsu_

 _-asesina a Kimamaru y después a la familia de mi primo Naruto, no lo encuentro explicación-dijo Karin llegando a la puerta de la entrada que estaba entre abierta_

 _-y Kakashi nos dio a nosotros el caso, no me agradaría encontrarme con Orochimaru-dijo Sauigetsu_

 _-eres varón Suigetsu, a Orochimaru le gusta los Donceles-dijo Karin ajustándose los guantes negros que siempre llevaba puestos_

 _-y después de violarlos se los presta a sus hombres y los matan-dijo Suigetsu entrando a la casa_

 _-y si a Orochimaru le gusta mucho ese Doncel solo lo toca él asta que se cansa y después lo tortura de la forma mas cruel para matarlo-dijo con rabia Karin-maldito asesino_

 _-no es momento de hablar de ellos-dijo serio y asta con frialdad Sasuke dentro de la casa y solo había una luz encendida, la de la sala, vieron a Sakura viendo el cuerpo tendido de Gaara y sin poder evitar el varón y la mujer vieron a la niña pelirroja en el suelo, Sasuke no miró ni a la niña ni a Gaara miró a las personas, Kakashi ya estaba en ese lugar y se notaba enfadado y hablaba por teléfono, vio también a Kiba y a otro varón que no paraba de suspirar, habían también mas policías que Sasuke no quiso mirar y es cuando vio a Naruto sentado en el suelo con las rodillas en su cara y sus brazos las rodeaba y sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza, percibió que el rubio había llorado pero en ese momento estaba serio_

 _-Karin, Suigetsu y Sasuke este será vuestro próximo caso-dijo Kakashi que se acercó a ellos tres y Sasuke le miró-está vez no se escapará Orochimaru y vosotros sois los indicados-la chica y Suigetsu afirmaron con la cabeza_

 _-no puedo creer que haya pasado esto-dijo un chico castaño con coleta-cuando se entere Temari no se como reaccionará_

 _-se enfadará, Shikamaru-dijo Kiba-han asesinado a su hermano menor y a su sobrina de dos años_

 _-es tan problemático-dijo con un suspiro Shikamaru y Sasuke miró el lugar y es cuando vio la foto que había en el mueble de Gaara y Naruto y no pudo evitar mirarla con odio_

 _-ha dicho algo Naruto-dijo Suigetsu mirando al rubio_

 _-nada-dijo Kakashi-lo único que se es lo que me dijo por teléfono-el peli plateado suspiró-que cuando llegó a casa a las doce de la noche se encontró los cuerpos de su hija y Gaara_

 _-debe de ser muy duro-dijo Kiba serio mirando a su amigo rubio_

 _-pues tendrá que hablar-dijo Suigetsu_

 _-Sasuke-dijo Kakashi serio y el azabache lo miró-hace muchos años que no veías a Naruto y espero que comprendas en la situación en la que está_

 _-la comprendo pero también espero que colabore-dijo Sasuke serio_

 _-Naruto-dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio-cualquier cosa que sepas debes de decirnos-el rubio se levantó del suelo y se acercó_

 _-ha sido Orochimaru-dijo con seguridad Naruto_

 _-puede que sea él pero debes de entender que puede haber otras opciones-dijo Kakashi_

 _-a sido él-dijo Naruto_

 _-eres abogado y has metido a gente en la cárcel que no estaba de acuerdo con eso-dijo Kakashi_

 _-Orochimaru va atrás de mi desde que soy adolescente y no me harás cambiar de opinión-dijo Naruto_

 _-yo también pienso que es él-dijo Suigetsu y Naruto vio a todos uno a uno asta que su mirada azul se quedó en la mirada negra de Sasuke, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño y este le sonrió forzadamente_

 _-perdonar-dijo Sakura seria-pero me he dado cuenta de algo como que estoy segura que os daríais cuenta vosotros si vierais a Gaara, Naruto miró a la peli rosa_

 _-a que te refieres-dijo Karin_

 _-me imagino a lo que se refiere-dijo Kakashi-he visto los cuerpos, él de Rin es la forma de hacer de Orochimaru-Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los puños con fuerza-pero el de Gaara es diferente_

 _-exacto-dijo Sakura-no podré saberlo con exactitud asta que no le haga la autopsia, pero puedo asegurar que el primer disparo no fue en la cabeza, si no en la pierna_

 _-como puedes saber eso?-dijo Kiba mirándola serio_

 _-se arrastró-dijo Sakura-pero lo que le mató fue el tiro en la cabeza-la chica se puso mas seria-ya estaba muerto cuando recibió todas las demás balas, esa no es la forma de hacer de Orochimaru_

 _-estás diciendo que había una segundo persona?-dijo Suigetsu sorprendido_

 _-si-dijo con seguridad Sakura y Kakashi afirmó con la cabeza_

 _-pero quien?-dijo mas para si Karin que para los demás_

 _-alguien que odiaba a Gaara-dijo Sakura-y asta me atrevo a decir que un amante resentido, es como algo pasional-todos miraron a Naruto menos Sasuke que seguía mirando a Sakura serio_

 _-un amante?-dijo Naruto incrédulo-espera, me estás insinuando y por la miradas de todos que tengo un amante y por que no he dejado a mi esposo ha venido compinchado con Orochimaru y lo a matado?_

 _-a si como lo dices no podría crees en esa hipótesis-dijo Kiba_

 _-le ha descargado todas las balas en cada parte de su cuerpo y se encargó de darle la vuelta para mirarlo mientras lo hacía-dijo Sakura y Naruto se pasó su mano por su cabello_

 _-yo no tengo ningún amante, es absurdo-dijo Naruto-estaba mas en mi oficina e intentando encontrar el escondite de Orichimaru que con mi familia_

 _-yo no veo a Naruto engañando a Gaara-dijo Sakura seria_

 _-yo tampoco a no ser que sea una persona de hace años que no ves-dijo Kiba_

 _-basta-dijo enfadado Naruto-no pienso consentir que me pongáis un amante cuando no lo tengo_

 _-de acuerdo creeremos eso-dijo Suigetsu-pero también sabemos que tienes algunas pruebas en contra de Orochimaru, deberías de darnos la_

 _-no son pruebas, son conjeturas, en un juicio no servirían de nada-dijo Naruto_

 _-entonces señor abogado que hacemos?-dijo Suigetsu_

 _-los policías sois vosotros, encontrar pruebas que aún no habéis encontrado por que la policía sois unos inútiles y yo me encargo en meterlo en la cárcel con la pena de muerte-dijo serio Naruto saliendo de la casa_

 _-nos ha dicho inútiles-dijo Suigetsu-que se cree_

 _-normal que piense a si de la policía, se cerró el caso de sus padres, sin que nadie busque ninguna prueba para meter en la cárcel a Orochimaru-dijo Kakashi_

 _-encontrar vosotros las pruebas antes que él por que estoy segura que Naruto cuando tenga una oportunidad irá atrás de Orochimaru-dijo Sakura_

Continuará …..

Perdón por la gran tardanza, mañana o pasado subiré otro capítulo por la tardanza … espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y comentar por fa


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Naruto fue a su cuarto cuando todos se fueron, miraba por la ventana con seriedad y pensativo, en su cabeza no paraba de escuchar las palabras de Sasuke respecto a Gaara, le costaba creer ya que Gaara siempre había sido legal con él y le escuchaba, también sabía que el que era su esposo no solía hablar mucho por su seriedad pero eso nunca le dio importancia por que Gaara desde que lo conoció era a si

-y si es verdad? Y si he estado engañado por Gaara?-el rubio negó con la cabeza-imposible, él único que me ha engañado es Sasuke y quiere disculparse por lo que hizo poniendo en mal lugar a Gaara-pasó sus manos por su cabello rubio lentamente y recordó la expresión de Kakashi como de Sakura cuando Sasuke habló de Gaara, se pusieron mas serios como si ello supieran algo que él no sabía, decidió salir de su cuarto y fue hacia las escaleras pero antes miró el cuarto donde estaba Sasuke con enfado, bajó las escaleras y vio como no había nadie en el lugar y las pocas balas que consiguieron entrar al interior fueron recogidas por la policía, iba a salir fuera de la casa pero su teléfono sonó, miró la pantalla y vio un número que no conocía, frunció el ceño y tocó la pantalla para contestar y lo puso en su oreja

- _te gustó mi regalito Naruto Namikaze?-_ el rubio reconoció inmediatamente esa voz llena de mofa

-que quieres Orochimaru?-dijo Naruto con un tono de voz de desprecio y odio-y si recibí tu regalo y como puedes escuchar estoy vivo y sin ningún tipo de temor hacia a ti

- _cada día me gustas mas y admito que eres igual a tus padres, ellos no solían demostrar nada de miedo, que recuerde lo demostró el día que les amenacé que los mataría junto contigo_

 _-_ aún no has podido matarme

- _falta poco para eso, pero podría dejarte en paz a ti y a esa hija tuya si me das dos cosas que tienes en tu poder-_ Naruto entre cerró los ojos sabía que era una de las cosas que quería pero era nuevo la otra, miró al lado ya que escuchó unos pasos y vio a Sasuke que seguro que había escuchado con quien hablaba

-como te dije la última vez que nos vimos nunca te daré esos documentos que te juzgaran como el asesino que eres-el rubio escuchó la risa escalofriante de Orochimaru

- _tus padres tenían esas pruebas, pero mi pregunta por que no las utilizaste?-_ Naruto se mordió el labio inferior no podía decirle a Orochimaru que nos las tenía en su poder ya que este creía que siempre las tenía

-quería saber de que eres capaz-dijo Naruto

- _y aún no te has dado cuenta?-_ dijo aparentando inocencia Orochimaru- _que decepción_

-cállate-alzó la voz Naruto-lo que deseo es tenerte cara a cara para romperte la cara de serpiente que tienes

- _tuviste una gran oportunidad de matarme con tus propias manos pero elegiste a la puta de Sasuke-_ dijo con diversión- _aún lo recuerdo bajo mi cuerpo, como gemía como la puta que es como todos los Donceles, nunca me imaginé que él pidiera clemencia, pero tu me ayudas mucho en destrozarle con tus palabras_

 _-_ me importa muy poco lo que sienta-Naruto de vez en cuando miraba serio a Sasuke

- _si te entiendo, a él le importó poco que matara a tu hija Rin como a tu esposo, vi su cara de satisfacción cuando le descargó el cargador_

 _-_ Sasuke y tú os podrías pudrir en el infierno-dijo con ira Naruto, Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños en cambió Orochimaru comenzó a reír

- _y tú que le dejaste de un día para otro para protegerlo-_ dijo divertido Orochimaru- _cambias de opinión rápido, pero a lo que te llamaba Naruto Namikaze, me das esas dos cosas que tienes en tu poder y te dejaré que vivas feliz con tu nueva hija_

 _-_ quieres los documentos, siempre los has querido, que es la otra cosa que supuestamente tengo yo?

- _ahora mismo lo estás mirando-_ dijo con burla Naruto y este abrió los ojos sorprendido por que al que miraba era a Sasuke- _sabes que siempre he tenido mucha atracción hacia los Donceles y al que tienes en frente y miras sorprendido es algo que deseé tener asta que me cansara de él-_ Naruto no dijo nada solo miraba a Sasuke que este le miraba serio preguntándose el que le decía Orochimaru para que el rubio se pusiera pálido- _entrégame a Sasuke Uchiha y muchos males que tienes se acabaran en tu vida_

 _-_ maldita sea, donde estás-alzó la voz con ira Naruto y escuchó la risa de Orochimaru, el rubio se quitó el teléfono de la oreja-donde está Kushina-exigió saber Naruto mirando a Sasuke

-en mi cuarto no estaba, por que lo dices?-dijo preocupado Sasuke

-Orochimaru nos está viendo-dijo sin mas Naruto y Sasuke inmediatamente subió las escaleras para mirar en la planta de arriba y el rubio fue a mirar a la cocina-si le haces algo a mi hija te juro que te mato, Orochimaru-dijo Naruto volviendo hablar con Orochimaru

- _una niña muy mona, no se parece nada a Sasuke, le pusiste mucho empeño cuando te follaste a Sasuke_

 _-_ cállate-gritó Naruto desesperado viendo que en la cocina no estaba la niña, se asomó a la parte trasera y suspiró fuertemente por que en ese lugar estaba Kushina con Juugo sentados en el suelo, abrió la puerta y bajó los dos escalones que había

- _tu otra hija no se parecía nada a ti, parece que no le pusiste empeño-_ Naruto no contestó solo miraba a la niña rubia que hablaba y reía con Juugo aunque este no demostrase que estaba a gusto con la niña, Naruto suspiró cerrando los ojos y los abrió

-Naruto arriba no está-el rubio no miró ni contestó a Sasuke, este se puso a su lado y suspiró aliviado al ver a su hija perfectamente

- _que buenos padres sois los dos, preocupados por vuestra hija-_ dijo Orochimaru ya que en ningún momento se quitó el teléfono de su oreja

-déjala a ella-dijo en un susurro Naruto

- _Naruto Namikaze me das esos documentos y al Doncel y dejo que vivas feliz con esa niña rubia tan parecida a ti-_ dijo amenazante Orochimaru- _la tengo en estos momentos en mi punto de mira y sabes que tengo muy buena puntería-_ a Naruto le empezó a temblar la mano que agarraba el teléfono y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la niña y Juugo que estaban ajenos a lo que pasaba, Sasuke solo podía mirar al rubio sin entender que pasaba pero estaba seguro que era algo malo por que notaba la preocupación el miedo y sobre todo la desesperación en el cuerpo del rubio

-Naruto que ocurre-dijo preocupado Sasuke y Naruto lo miró unos segundos y volvió a mirar la niña, no podía hacer lo que le pedía Orochimaru, siempre quiso proteger a Sasuke de Orochimaru y no podía entregárselo, en su mente vino cuando años atrás Orochimaru los encerré a los dos durante tres días, la voz de Sasuke le vino a su mente y sobre todo cuando gritaba que le ayudara cuando sabían los dos que no podía

-una mierda Orochimaru-dijo con odio Naruto

- _caerá en ti la muerte de esa niña-_ Naruto no escuchó lo que dijo Orochimaru por que tiró el teléfono al suelo y corrió hacia la niña para protegerla con su cuerpo, quedó tumbado en cima de ella, y sintió como una bala pasaba por el lado de su brazo

-entremos dentro, Orochimari está aquí-gritó Naruto cogiendo con rapidez a Kushina en brazos protegiéndola con su cuerpo y corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, Juugo inmediatamente fue tras el rubio, Sasuke en cambio estaba en shock por lo que pasaba, ver que por casi matan a su hija le dejó paralizado sin poder moverse, Naruto al pasar por su lado lo cogió de la muñeca y lo metió dentro de la casa, cuando Juugo entró este cerró la puerta y se alejaron de ese lugar quedando en un lugar especifico que no podían verlo desde la calle, Naruto respiraba con dificultad sin dejar de agarrar con fuerza a la niña y la mano de Sasuke

-llamaré a Kakashi-dijo Juugo sacando su teléfono, Naruto soltó la muñeca de Sasuke y se deslizó por la pared sin soltar a la niña que se escondía en el pecho del rubio

-es culpa mía-susurró Naruto-si hubiera muerto cuando mis padres esto no estaría pasando-Juugo como Sasuke le miraron con el ceño fruncido

-no es culpa tuya-dijo Juugo serio y enfadado, ya había acabado de hablar con Kakashi-si no hubieras sobre vivido no hubieras tenido a tus hijas

-estaba aquí ese desgraciado-dijo desesperado Naruto-y como no acepté la iba a matar-el rubio aflojó el agarre de la niña que este salió de su abrazo, Sasuke inmediatamente la abrazó para darse cuenta del rasguño que tenía en el brazo el rubio

-estás herido-dijo Sasuke

-no pasa nada-dijo Naruto sin dar importancia a la herida, Sasuke se levantó y fue al baño para coger el botiquín y salió para ponerse de rodillas al lado de Naruto, mas concretamente en el lado de la herida

-quítate la camiseta para poder curártela-ordenó Sasuke y Naruto sopló pero le hizo caso, mientras se la quitaba hizo una mueca de dolor, Kushina solo miraba atenta y Juugo fue abrir la puerta ya que tocaron, Sasuke abrió el botiquín y cogió algodón y alcohol, le echó en la herida un poco de ese líquido y Naruto se mordió el labio por que le escocía, Sasuke con suavidad puso el algodón en la herida para limpiarla

-parecéis esa pareja que fuisteis en la adolescencia-dijo Kakashi divertido mas al ver a Sasuke que mientras hacía eso tenía un pequeño sonrojo pero al decir eso el peli plateado se sonrojó mas

-no estoy para tus bromas, Kakashi-dijo Naruto soplando

-la bala te rozó-dijo Kakashi-lo importante es que estés bien y también los demás-miró a la niña que esta miraba atentamente a su padre Doncel-me explicas lo que pasó

-Orochimaru me llamó con número oculto-dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos-me dijo cosas asta que llegó al punto que si hacía un trato con él me dejaría en paz a mi y a Kushina

-Orochimaru sabe que te destrozaría si le pasara algo a ella-dijo negando con la cabeza Kakashi-cual fue ese supuesto trato?

-me dijo que yo tenía dos cosas que él quería-Juugo como Kakashi fruncieron el ceño-los documentos que encontré en la casa de mis padres

-por que no me los das-dijo serio y asta enfadado Kakashi-podría arrestarlo

-quiero saber todo lo de ese tipo, su ubicación, todo, en esos papeles lo pone todo-dijo Naruto

-la segunda cosa que quiere?-dijo Kakashi y Naruto abrió los ojos mirando con seriedad a Kakashi, Sasuke estaba vendando el brazo

-a Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto y el azabache dejó de hacer por un momento lo que hacía y sin poder evitarlo sus manos tembló

-dios mío-susurró desesperado Kakashi

-no entiendo-dijo Juugo serio-Orochimaru tuvo la oportunidad de tener a Sasuke cuando fue a su casa, por que te dice ahora que lo quiere?

-eso es fácil-dijo Kakashi-en ese momento Sasuke no tenía contacto con Naruto y ahora lo tiene, siempre a querido Orochimaru todo lo que tiene Naruto para hacerle daño, a si está Naruto con las defensas mas bajas y a si poder acercarse a él

-parece que Orochimaru está locamente enamorado de Naruto-dijo Juugo y todos le miraron asta la niña aunque no entendiera esa palabra-de acuerdo este comentario lo habría dicho Sai-Juugo miró al lado

-puede que no estés tan equivocado-dijo Kakashi

-no os dais cuenta de un pequeño detalle?-dijo Naruto serio pero mostraba algo de asco

-Orochimaru es varón y aparte de eso siempre ha tenido obsesión por los Donceles y que yo sepa no soy Doncel-dijo Naruto-me da un repelus de pensar eso-susurró esto Naruto teniendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo, Sasuke dejó en ese momento el brazo del rubio ya que había acabado de hacer un pequeño vendaje y cerró el botiquín

-la cuestión que no aceptaste darle esos papeles ni a Sasuke-dijo Kakashi

-claro que no-dijo Naruto serio-pero me dijo que estaba apuntando a Kushina, sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero me arriesgué y protegí a Kushina, no me hubiera perdonado nunca si algo le pasaba a ella como a Sasuke

-le protegiste dejando a Sasuke en el pasado por Orochimaru-dijo Kakashi-sería de idiotas dárselo en bandeja de plata

-exacto-dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo, Sasuke solo le miraba por que no sabía eso

-me dejaste por culpa de Orochimaru?-dijo Sasuke sorprendido, el rubio lo miró y se dio cuenta que tenía de haber pensado otra respuesta ya que por un momento se olvidó que Sasuke estaba con él-contéstame-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-tenías de haberle dicho-dijo Kakashi en modo de regaño a Naruto

-Sasuke no tenía de haberse involucrado nunca con Orochimaru-dijo Naruto serio y asta enfadado mirando a Kakashi, Sasuke cerró los puños por que el rubio lo estaba ignorando

-sabías que iba a ser policía, en algún caso se involucraría con Orochimaru-dijo Kakasi serio

-creía que si tú en un futuro estaría en tus ordenes no dejarías que ese tipo se metiera en su vida, me lo prometiste Kakashi y me fallaste-recriminó Naruto a Kakashi

-yo no podía hacer nada, por que aunque yo era su superior él tenía su propio equipo y otro superior-dijo Kakashi-y yo no rompí nada que te haya prometido, te dije que intentaría que no se involucrara con Orochimaru

-vaya tutor estabas echo-dijo de mala gana Naruto-pero igualmente me fallaste, no le dije nada para involucrarlo para que luego mi tutor le dejase acercarse a ese tipo psicópata y obsesionado con los Donceles-Sasuke no aguantó mas y estampó en la pared a Naruto agarrándolo por la camiseta que se había puesto cuando se puso de pie

-me dejaste por que ese tipo te lo dijo-dijo Sasuke alterado y enfadado, Naruto lo miró unos segundos y no contestó solo miró al lado-contéstame-ordenó

-no tengo que decirte nada, ya escuchaste-dijo Naruto sin mirar a Sasuke que este comenzó aflojar el agarre

-me hiciste creer algo que no era-dijo decepcionado Sasuke-creí que hice algo mal

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Naruto-la cuestión es que en este momento para mi no eres lo mismo que eras, además no tenía que decirte nada, tampoco eras gran cosa para mi-Sasuke se apartó de Naruto

-Naruto me da igual lo que digas pero ya no viviréis en este lugar-dijo con seriedad Kakashi

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Naruto

-me da igual que pongas el grito en el cielo, los tres os iréis a otro lugar donde no estéis en peligro-dijo Kakashi ya que no escuchó a Naruto ya que siempre se negaba creía que volvería a negarse

-Kakashi-dijo Naruto-he dicho que estoy de acuerdo

-sabía que te convencería-Naruto rodó los ojos-comenzar a coger vuestras cosas que en este momento nos vamos a otro lugar

-lo malo que tengo que comprarme otro teléfono con un nuevo número-dijo Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba oscureciendo y Naruto, Sasuke y Kushina ya estaban en un apartamento custodiado por la policía, todo fue muy rápido y el rubio guardó lo mas importante, ropa, papeles importantes y una foto de su hija Rin, Kushina lo único que cogió fue la muñeca de Rin con la que se durmió, quería llevarse algo mas de ella y miró sin que ningún adulto sobre todo Naruto en la habitación de Rin una carpeta que era de la niña pelirroja, cuando llegó la rubia a su nuevo hogar fue corriendo a una de las habitaciones para que Naruto no se diera cuenta y no se enfadase con ella, en cambió Naruto cuando entró a ese apartamento donde viviría una temporada soltó la maleta sin ánimos y miró el lugar como si no le agradase, Sasuke cuando entró miró el lugar y sin soltar la maleta con pocas pertenencias de él y su hija se dirigió sin hacer un comentario hacia una de la habitaciones, pudo apreciar que habían tres habitaciones y un cuarto de baño, entró en una de ellas y dejó la maleta en cima de la cama, no la abrió ni nada solo salió de la habitación viendo a su hija corriendo y supuso que la niña estuvo mirando todo del nuevo hogar donde vivirían una temporada, Sasuke fue a la sala que estaba junto con la cocina y vio a Naruto sentado en el sofá con la mano tapando sus ojos

-esto no tiene que ser agradable para ti-dijo Sasuke mirando a su hija que miraba el interior de cada armario que llegaba y hacia un gesto de desagrado

-solo estaba acostumbrado a mi casa y ahora tengo que acostumbrarme a este lugar-dijo Naruto con pesar-pero tampoco es tan malo-Sasuke vio a su hija que se le acercaba con un puchero y con seriedad

-elegiste cual va ser tu cuarto, Kushina?-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-si, es el del medio-dijo Kushina sin quitar su expresión

-yo elegí el primero-dijo Sasuke-no te gusta este lugar?

-no es eso, papi lo que pasa es que no hay galletas de chocolate-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-no se si nos dejarán salir a comprar o que nos de el aire, sinceramente nunca me interesó esto de vivir en apartamentos custodiados por la policía-dijo Naruto

-dejarte salir te dejan pero siempre acompañado por un agente de paisano, se tiene que avisar y todo lo que conlleva-dijo Sasuke

-en otras palabras que si quisiera ahora salir no podría, que debo de avisar por lo menos cinco días de antelación-dijo Naruto serio y se levantó-no creo que aguante en un lugar a si-el azabache le miró y no pudo evitar sonreír

-pero yo quiero galletas de chocolate-dijo la niña enfadada-si llamo a uno de los abuelos o al tío Itachi me traerán las galletas de chocolate, papi?

-los civiles no pueden entrar aquí-dijo Sasuke

-eso si sabía-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia donde había dejado su maleta, la cogió y fue hacia la que sería su habitación, no tardó ni dos minutos cuando estaba otra vez en la sala sin maleta y con dos gorras en la mano se arregló un poco la ropa y miró a Kushina y le puso la gorra en la cabeza. La rubia se extrañó pero no dijo nada-vamos -el rubio se puso otra gorra en la cabeza

-a donde?

-por las galletas de chocolate-dijo Naruto como si fuese lo mas normal, Kushina miró a Sasuke que este miraba a Naruto como si no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que iba hacer

-pero mi papi ha dicho que no se puede salir-dijo confundida Kushina

-se lo que ha dicho-dijo Naruto sin dar importancia-y a mi no me van retener encerrado aquí, ya le dije a Kakashi que no suele seguir mucho las reglas, si no quieres venir yo iré igualmente

-papi-dijo Kushina como si necesitase su aprobación

-ve, pero si os metéis en algún lío yo no se nada-dijo Sasuke serio y la niña sonrió y agarró la mano de Naruto

-vamos-dijo Kushina y los dos salieron del lugar dejando a Sasuke solo, que este suspiró, no le hacía mucha gracia que su hija saliera por la situación en la que estaban, pero confiaba en Naruto que a ella no la pasaría nada y a parte pasarían un rato como padre e hija y eso es lo que mas quería Sasuke

 **Flash Back**

 _-no entiendo como puedes seguir viviendo aquí-dijo Sasuke mirando la foto de Naruto con su familia_

 _-es mi casa-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal, los dos estaban sentados y en cima de la mesa unos papeles sobre unos casos de Orochimaru, los dos estaban solos, mirando papel a papel, Sasuke se los había traído ya que Naruto insistió y a si saber si en los otros crímenes había alguna similitud con la forma de asesinato a Gaara, pero en ninguno se asemejaba y a Naruto lo desesperaba, es que era tan diferente, por que sabía Naruto que ha Orochimaru le gustaba matar a sus victimas que le hayan traicionado con un tiro certero, a veces lo hacía con otra persona, su mano derecha, Kabuto que este para Naruto era muy escurridizo, se dejaba ver poco, otra cosa era los casos de Donceles, Naruto pasó sus manos por sus cabellos rubios y dejó sus codos en la mesa, Sasuke le miró y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa-no tengo forma de descubrir sus escondites_

 _-por que no descansamos un poco-dijo Sasuke-te traigo algo para tomar?_

 _-por que lo sigues llevando?-dijo Naruto mirando uno de los papeles pero no lo miraba, Sasuke le miró unos segundos asta que supo a lo que se refería, al anillo de su dedo_

 _-tú también lo sigues llevando-dijo Sasuke mirando el dedo de Naruto que llevaba el anillo, sonrió por que se lo cambió de dedo, cuando se lo regaló se lo puso en el dedo como si aparentase que estaba casado, cuando se casó se lo cambió a otro dedo y el azabache se percató a los dos días que Naruto ya no llevaba el anillo de casado si no que volvió a ponerse el anillo donde debió de haber estado siempre-nos prometimos que no nos lo íbamos a quitar_

 _-una de las razones que no me lo quité-dijo Naruto y miró al azabache-si me traes un refresco de naranja te lo agradeceré-Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, Naruto en cambio se quedó mirando al frente y comenzó a tocar el anillo dándole vueltas, como si estuviera nervioso-no puede ser verdad que Sasuke tenga algo que ver con Orochimaru-susurró y sonrió-él no me haría algo a si_

 _-hablas solo?-dijo Sasuke con dos vasos y refresco de naranja y lo dejó en la mesa-a quien te referías?-besó la mejilla del rubio_

 _-a nadie en concreto_

 _-sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras-agarró la mano del rubio_

 _-es algo que me dijo Sai, pero es algo sin importancia-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró por varios segundos asta que decidió poner refresco en los vasos_

 _-ya sabes que Sai es …_

 _-raro-siguió Naruto-pero sabe lo que se dice y no se equivoca_

 _-pero es algo que no está confirmado_

 _-y cuando esté tú serás el primero en saberlo-dijo Naruto serio mirando a Sasuke que este solo se le quedó mirando asta que le sonrió y besó en los labios del rubio con rapidez_

 _-nunca olvides que para mi eres muy importante y te quiero-dijo Sasuke con sinceridad, Naruto le sonrió, en ese momento el teléfono de Sasuke sonó y este miró la pantalla, el rubio pudo ver la mueca desagrado y asco en el rostro de Sasuke y este se alejó para que no escuchara la conversación_

 _Naruto había recibido una llamada de un allegado de Orochimaru ese mismo día por la tarde, le dijo donde se encontraba y uno de sus escondites, Naruto nada mas colgar salió de su casa y se subió al coche rumbo a la comisaría para decirle a Kakashi y a si atraparlo_

 _Kakashi estaba en su oficina y con él sus agentes menos Sasuke, Sakura también estaba, la chica de pelo rosa estaba seria o mas bien enfadada y decepcionada, Kakashi quería acordar con sus agentes que Naruto no podía enterarse_

 _-habéis prometido que lo que se diga aquí Naruto no se enterará-dijo serio Kakashi-por eso Sakura hablará por lo que ha descubierto junto con Ino y Sai-Kakashi suspiró negando con la cabeza-ese chico se mete donde no debe_

 _-como ya sabéis había una segunda persona cuando asesinaron a la familia de Naruto-dijo seria Sakura-y no es Kabuto, me resultó extraña la forma que asesinaron a Gaara ya que era diferente, primero le dispararon en la pierna con un arma diferente a la que asesinaron a Rin, esa persona que disparó era zurdo y Orochimaru es diestro al igual que Kabuto, el siguiente disparo a Gaara fue en la cabeza, este fue hecho por un diestro, y le causó la muerte en el acto, pero luego hubo mas disparos, como sabéis le vaciaron el cargador a Gaara pero antes le giraron el cuerpo y fue echo por una persona zurda, después de extraer del cuerpo de Gaara los casquillos descubrimos que pertenece aún arma que está registrada aún agente de policía-todos los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-ese arma la utilizaba un agente en especifico que por casualidades de la vida le pregunté días atrás por que no la utilizaba y me respondió que ya no le agradaba ese arma y que por eso no la utilizaba, a mi esa respuesta no me gustó e hice que le siguiera Sai, encontró que se reunía con Orochimaru y uno de sus hombres pudo confirmar que Orochimaru y ese agente fueron los asesinos de la familia de Naruto_

 _-de quien se trata?-dijo Shikamaru serio, Sakura miró a Kakashi que este tenía una expresión seria_

 _-antes de decir el nombre este agente estaba infiltrado para saber de Orochimaru-dijo Kakashi serio_

 _-eso quiere decir que es un Doncel-dijo Shikamaru-Orochimaru le gusta coger confianza con los Donceles, hacerles pensar una cosa asta que logra hacer con ellos lo que quiere y después matarlos_

 _-por eso le eligieron a él y sinceramente yo no sabía lo que hizo, pero le pediré las explicaciones, que lo mas seguro es que no tuvo mas remedio-dijo Kakashi_

 _-pero nadie sabíamos que estaba infiltrado, solo Kakashi y Yamato-dijo Sakura_

 _-y quien es?-dijo esta vez Juugo y Kakashi suspiró_

 _-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo serio Kakashi_

 _-que-dijo alguien que entró sin tocar y todos pudieron saber que Naruto la persona que entró había escuchado todo por su expresión de sorpresa, de confusión y por último de ira_

 _-Naruto que haces aquí-reclamó Kakashi levantándose de su asiento_

 _-Sasuke Uchiha fue el que mató a mi familia-dijo sin sentimientos Naruto_

 _-Naruto, Sasuke estaba infiltrado-dijo Kakashi_

 _-eso quiere decir que tú le ordenaste que matara a mi familia-dijo Naruto apretando sus puños_

 _-claro que no, eso no tenía que pasar, solo queríamos información de Orochimaru-dijo Kakashi_

 _-maldito-dijo con ira Naruto saliendo de lugar sabiendo donde ir, al lugar donde le iba a decir Kakashi donde se encontraba en ese momento Orochimaru, él se iba a ocupar de ese traidor y de Orochimaru, se subió a su coche y de la guantera sacó un arma que se la guardó en la espalda de los pantalones-te voy a matar Sasuke Uchiha -dijo con odio_

Continuará …..

Hola a todos, antes de nada tengo que decir que hoy han subido un fic que me encanta y me animó para acabar con este capítulo que lo tenía medio hecho …. También quiero agradecer los comentarios recibidos y también a las personas que leen este fic y no comentan … espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y espero recibir algún comentario que me diga que os aparecido


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

 **Flash Back**

 _Naruto entró aún antro, sabía donde ir, no le importó las quejas de las personas con quien chocaba, su rostro se notaba la ira que tenía, subió unas escaleras siendo visto por un hombre de gafas que en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima desde que entró al antro_

 _Naruto mientras caminaba con paso apresurado abría puertas y las cerraba con un portazo, sin mostrar nada de sentimiento a lo que veía cuando habría las puertas, llegó a la última puerta la abrió con enfado y la cerró dando un portazo, sus ojos azules destellaban ira al ver a las dos personas delante suyo, una sonriendo de medio lado como si hubiera sabido que Naruto aparecería en cualquier momento, el otro en cambio mostró sorpresa al ver al rubio y asta nerviosismo_

 _-que sorpresa Naruto Namikazr-el rubio miró de reojo al que había hablado pero su mirada no se quitaba de la otra persona que este le empezó a mirar serio-nunca creí que vinieras hacerme una visita_

 _-cállate la boca, Orochimaru-sacó el rubio su arma de su espalda y apuntó a Orochimaru-no estás en posición de hablar desgraciado-Orochimaru rió a carcajada_

 _-Namikaze estás en mi territorio_

 _-de aquí no vamos a salir ninguno vivo-dijo con ira Naruto y apuntó a la otra persona-y menos la escoria de Sasuke Uchiha-preparó el arma el rubio y Sasuke sacó su arma para apuntar al rubio, Orochimaru solo miraba divertido la escena y miró un momento el techo, mas concretamente esa lámpara que le gustaba tanto por lo grande que era, y volvió a mirar al rubio_

 _-no he tenido tiempo de darte mis condolencias, Naruto-dijo divertido Orochimaru-debe de ser duro enterarte de que alguien a quien querías te traicionara para aliarse conmigo-Sasuke apretó su arma para que su mano no le temblara de la ira que sintió al escuchar esas palabras del azabache de pelo largo-fue divertido, no lo niego, aunque me hubiera gustado haber matado a tu madre pero ella murió protegiéndote, pero que se le va hacer, me conformé con matar a tu padre, se metieron los dos en mis asuntos, que lastima, tan jóvenes y morir, creí que tú estabas muerto pero resultó que estabas vivo, y asta que no me des lo que quiero le quitaré la vida a todos a los que quieres y ames-Orochimaru dio un paso hacia el rubio_

 _-das un paso mas y te vuelo la tapa de los sesos, tengo bueno puntería-dijo Naruto con ira sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke que seguía apuntándole con la pistola sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos_

 _-Kakashi te enseñó bien-dijo Orochimaru-pero te digo un secreto, me gustó mas matar a tu hija y a tu esposo, lo podía haber probado antes de que muriera pero ya lo probé-sonrió Orochimaru viendo como la mano que tenía la pistola el rubio temblaba de ira-Sasuke se desquitó con tu adorado esposo y no hizo nada para impedir la muerte de tu apreciada hija de dos años, lo disfrutó y a si se vengó por el daño que le hiciste cuando lo dejaste-suspiró Orochimaru-los Donceles son muy rencorosos, por eso no me gustan la existencia de ellos, los Donceles deben de sufrir asta que mueran, no lo crees Naruto?_

 _-es en lo único que estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Naruto haciendo una media sonrisa y vio como Sasuke sin quitarle la mirada le hizo un gesto con sus ojos negros y movió los labios, Naruto miró a Orochimaru que miraba hacia a él pero mas concretamente a su espalda, el rubio escuchó un sonido a su espalda y frunció el ceño-te ha dado mucha información Sasuke Uchiha?_

 _-no puedo quejarme de la información dada_

 _-entonces no debes de saber que el Uchiha también le daba información a la policía, ya sabes un policía infiltrado hace eso-Naruto vio la sorpresa de Orochimaru en su rostro y sonrió con malicia para ver a Sasuke el rubio que este se puso pálido-parece que dije algo que no sabías Orochimaru, si el Uchiha disfrutó matando a mi familia yo disfrutaré como te diviertes con este Doncel por que no me importa lo que le pase-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió_

 _-nadie me traiciona-dijo con enfado Orochimaru tocando un sello de oro que tenía en el dedo, Naruto como Sasuke supieron que era la señal ese gesto y sin pensarlo Sasuke disparó y Naruto con rapidez se giró y disparó, la persona que estaba atrás de pelo gris atado en una coleta y con gafas cayó al suelo muerto con un tiro en la cabeza y otro en el pecho, pero este antes de caer al suelo sin vida disparó y la bala chocó contra la lámpara que empezó a moverse, Orochimaru como si supiera lo que iba hacer Sasuke como Naruto dio unos pasos atrás, su lámpara comenzó a moverse y se lamentó que ese objeto que tanto le gustaba acabaría destrozado en el suelo, pero igualmente sonrió_

 _-se creía Kabuto que no le vi-dijo de mala gana Naruto y miró a Sasuke ya que fue él quien le dijo que tenía detrás a la mano derecha de Orochimaru_

 _-esto va a ser mas divertido y os tendré a los dos a donde os quería-dijo Orochimaru que sonreía, Naruto no entendía el por que pero Sasuke miró al techo viendo como la lámpara caía con rapidez_

 _-Naruto apártate-gritó Sasuke y corrió hacia donde estaba el rubio y lo apartó un poco de la dirección donde cayó la lámpara dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo, Sasuke estaba en cima de Naruto que este estaba inconsciente viendo como por la caída se había dado en la cabeza, pero él también había recibido un golpe cuando la lámpara cayó dándole en la cabeza ya que le comenzó a salir sangre-despierta-susurró Sasuke ya que sus ojos se cerraban-perdóname-dijo antes de caer inconciente, Orochimaru sonrió ya que conseguiría lo que quería de Naruto y también tendría a su merced a Sasuke_

 **Fin Flash Back**

En el apartamento estaba Naruto con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en su pecho sentado en el sofá, Kushina estaba a su lado con la misma actitud, Sasuke estaba en frente de ellos mirándolos con seriedad pero intentando no reír, Kakashi y Sakura también estaban y Sai estaba algo apartado comiendo unas galletas de chocolate con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que le resultaba bastante gracioso como Sakura y Kakashi regañaba a Naruto y a la niña por haber salido no una vez si no varias veces sin ser descubiertos

-me estás escuchando, Naruto-dijo Kakashi como si estuviera cansado

-como vuelvas a escaparte Naruto sabrás la fuerza de mi puño en tu cara-gritó Sakura-no puedes salir sin protección y en cima con la niña, por que no eres mas responsable

-ya habéis acabado-dijo Naruto y la chica como Kakashi fruncieron el ceño-ahora me vais escuchar vosotros dos-Kushina afirmó con la cabeza como si diera la razón al rubio y Sai que lo veía intentaba no carcajearse-tú Sakura no eres mi madre y tú solo eres un simple tutor, y como no sois ni mi madre ni mi padre hago lo que quiera, no tenéis derecho a tenerme encerrado aquí cuando yo no he hecho nada, no he matado a nadie, no he robado y tampoco he estafado, por eso voy a salir todas las veces que quiera-Sakura no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños con fuerza por lo enfadada que estaba, pero la enfadó mas ver a Kushina dando la razón a Naruto como si este estuviera en lo correcto, con grandes zancadas se puso delante de Naruto y lo agarró de la ropa para ponerlo en su altura y comenzando a zarandearlo con violencia

-esto es por vuestra seguridad y os estáis poniendo en peligro, no volveréis a salir de aquí-gritó con enfado Sakura

-déjalo mujer violenta-dijo Kushina seria, Sakura paró de zarandear a Naruto que este estaba muy mareado-para ser mujer tienes las fuerzas de un hombre-Sakura soltó a Naruto con violencia y este se quedó un poco tonto en el asiento, Sakura miró a la niña con un tic en la ceja y crujiéndose los nudillos, la niña al ver esa expresión se asustó y se levantó

-como se nota que eres hija de este idiota-dijo enfadada Sakura dando un paso hacia la niña

-papi, tengo miedo-dijo la niña corriendo hacia Sasuke y escondiéndose tras él para luego sacarla la lengua

-Sakura tranquilízate-dijo Kakashi y la chica giró su cara sentándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados mirada seria, Sai se levantó y se acercó a la niña

-rubia quieres una galleta?-dijo Sai sonriendo la niña lo miró enfadada

-me llamo Kushina-gritó la niña-y esas galletas son mías

-debes de aprender a compartir-dijo Sai

-me da todo vueltas-dijo Naruto

-a si aprendes, idiota-dijo Sakura

-es que no entiendes Sakura que no puedo estar encerrado?-dijo Naruto como si fuese un niño pequeño y Sakura sonrió

-debes de entender que es peligroso-dijo Sakura con tranquilidad

-lo entiendo-dijo Naruto poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica que está acarició los cabellos rubios, Kushina que estaba comiendo una galleta miraba esa escena y frunció el cena y se acercó a ellos

-sois novios?-dijo Kushina seria y todos la miraron

-no lo somos-dijo Sakura dejando de acariciar el cabello de Naruto-estoy casada con Sai-la niña miró al nombrado sin entender y luego los volvió a mirar que Sakura se levantaba-Naruto necesita una pareja con carácter para que no haga tonterías y no se comporte como niño pequeño-Sakura se acercó a Sai y le cogió una galleta para comenzar a comerla, Kushina miró a Sasuke y luego a Naruto para luego acercarse a Sasuke y agarrarlo de la mano y llevarlo al lado de Naruto y empujarlo para que se sentaran juntos-mi papi cuando se enfada tengo que esconderme, él puedo controlar a Naruto-todos la miraron sorprendidos-ellos dos deben de estar juntos-la niña miró seria a Sakura-ninguna mujer o Doncel se debe de acercar a Naruto, y ningún varón tampoco debe acercarse a mi papi

-en eso estamos de acuerdo-dijo Sai sonriendo

-lo que tengo que escuchar-susurró Naruto echando su cabeza hacia atrás

-en un pasado ellos dos fueron novios-dijo Kakashi para seguir el juego de la niña

-eso ya lo se-dijo Kushina cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y con mirada seria-si no yo no estaría aquí-sonrió de medio lado

-y Naruto le puso mucho empeño-dijo Sai comenzando a reír

-demasiado digo yo-dijo Sakura seria-podría haber tenido Kushina algo de Sasuke, pero no, tiene que tener todo de Naruto-Sasuke no dijo nada solo miró al suelo con un pequeño sonrojo

-queréis de dejar de decir tonterías-dijo Naruto mirando a la chica y a Sai serio

-pero no lo ves?-dijo Sakura poniendo a la niña en frente de Naruto-es rubia, ojos azules, le gusta el dulce, la comida chatarra, tiene tus gestos, hace berrinche, pone pucheros …

-ya entendí-dijo Naruto y Sakura sonrió-pero hay algo que no tiene de mi-sonrió el rubio

-el que-dijo Sakura

-se hace dueña de lo que no es suyo-dijo Naruto y nadie entendió menos Sasuke que se dio un golpe en la frente y la niña frunció el ceño

-mi papi me lo prestó y tú deberías de devolverme a Kyubi-dijo Kushina

-no es tuyo-dijo Naruto mirando al lado contrario donde estaba Sasuke e hizo una pequeña sonrisa, Kushina se acercó a Sasuke

-papi dile que me lo de, tú sabes que no le hago nada y no lo he roto-dijo Kushina con tristeza

-Kyubi es el peluche?-dijo Sakura

-si-dijo Kakashi-Naruto se lo regaló a Sasuke al año de ser novios-Naruto rodó los ojos

-que te cuesta darle ese peluche-dijo Sakura

-no es de ella-dijo serio Naruto y Kushina se puso triste

-por que eres tan infantil-dijo Sakura y Naruto no contestó y Kakashi suspiró

-Kushina por que no le pides el colgante que le regaló Sasuke a Naruto?-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa y la niña miró al rubio viendo un colgante con una piedra azul-de ese colgante no hablo, ese colgante es un recuerdo familiar, hablo de otro que es igual que el que tiene Sasuke puesto-Kushina miró el colgante de Sasuke que este la sonrió-como no te lo pones podría llevarlo Kushina

-imposible-dijo Naruto y Kushina hizo un puchero ya que pensó que Naruto no la quería dar nada-lo tiré al igual que el anillo-Kakashi se sorprendió ya que nunca se esperó algo a si y miró a Sasuke que se levantó lentamente y con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos

-me voy a descansar-susurró Sasuke y se marchó a su cuarto, la niña miró a su padre Doncel sin entender unos segundos y luego se fue con él

-como pudiste hacer eso, Naruto-dijo serio Kakashi-eran recuerdos cuando erais novios, el colgante un regalo de año de novios y el anillo os lo regalasteis a los dieciséis años, os prometisteis que nunca os lo quitaríais pasara lo que pasara-Naruto entre cerró los ojos

-no podía llevar puesto algo de la persona que me ha hecho daño-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-Sasuke sigue llevando el anillo como el colgante y tu vas y lo tiras, y lo dices como si nunca hubiera sido importante para ti-dijo Kakashi como regaño

-dejó de ser importante para mi-dijo Naruto levantándose para irse a su cuarto, los tres que quedaron en la sala se miraron

-hay que comprender a Naruto-dijo Sai

-y también a Sasuke-dijo Kakashi-él no quiso en ningún momento hacer daño a Naruto

-pero lo hizo-dijo serio Sai-no digo que se alegrara por la muerte de Rin por que estoy seguro que sufre mas que Naruto por eso, pero por la muerte de Gaara la disfrutó y me gustaría saber el por que le odiaba tanto-Kakashi y Sakura se miraron unos segundos

-a su debido tiempo lo sabrás-dijo serio Kakashi y asta con rencor, Sai lo notó ese tono de voz y se quedó pensativo y llegó a la conclusión que él descubriría el por que Sasuke odiaba a Gaara y el por que Kakashi como Sakura escondían algo con respecto a Gaara

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama dando la espalda a la puerta, tocaba el colgante de su cuello con cariño, su rostro estaba dolido y aunque tuviera ganas de llorar no lo hacía, por que una parte de él le decía que era normal que Naruto no quisiera llevar ninguno de los objetos que se regalaron cuando eran novios, suspiró fuertemente cerrando sus ojos, unos segundos después Sasuke sintió como le acariciaban sus cabellos y abrió los ojos viendo a su hija Kushina que le miraba preocupada pero con una pequeña sonrisa

-papi, no tienes que estar triste-dijo Kushina y Sasuke la sonrió pensando que haría sin su hija

-no lo estoy, solo estoy cansado-dijo Sasuke con cariño pero la niña no le creyó

-no te preocupes, nosotras haremos todo lo posible para que tú el rubio raro estéis juntos y seamos felices como una familia-dijo Kushina con felicidad, Sasuke la miró extrañado mas que nada por que la niña habló en plural

-Kushina dirás que harás, por que haremos es en plural-la rubia frunció el ceño

-se diferenciar entre plural y singular-dijo Kushina y Sasuke suspiró para sentarse en la cama-lo que quiero decir es que mi hermana y yo vamos hacer todo lo posible para que tú y mi papa estéis juntos y seamos una familia

-tu hermana-susurró Sasuke preocupado y la niña afirmó con la cabeza

-mi hermana Rin, ella me dice cosas, y me ha dicho que quería a papa y lo sigue queriendo, pero que su papi no la quería y tampoco quería a papa-Sasuke la miró con los ojos abiertos como si estuviera asustado-ella siempre está conmigo, ahora lo está y te está mirando-Sasuke miró a su alrededor-me está diciendo que no la puedes ver por que eres un adulto y que tú puedes hacer que papa vuelva a sonreír y que también no es tu culpa lo que le pasó a ella-Sasuke se levantó asustado, no por que tuviera miedo a los fantasmas ya que él no creía en eso, si no miedo de que su hija se imaginara a Rin y creyera que la ve y hable con ella

-Kushina sabes que puedes contarme todo, cierto?-dijo Sasuke preocupado y Kushina afirmó con la cabeza-por eso mismo no debes de imaginarte cosas-la rubia frunció el ceño

-no me estoy imaginando nada-gritó indignada Kushina-la puedo ver y hablar con ella

-Kushina-dijo serio Sasuke e iba a ponerse a su altura pero la rubia dio unos pasos atrás indignada de que su padre no la creyera-Rin murió hace unos años, ella no puede estar a tu lado

-se que ella murió-dijo Kushina y suavizó sus facciones para mirar al lado-Rin en estos momentos tiene siete años-Sasuke miró a donde miraba su hija-y me está diciendo que si no se ha ido es por que no la dejan irse

-que!

-papa no la deja ir al cielo y que también debe de hacer algo para que el hombre malo no nos haga daño a ninguno de los tres sobre todo a mi-Sasuke solo miraba a su hija incrédulo no podía creer lo que le decía su hija que está miró de tras de él haciendo una sonrisa y Sasuke miró y vio como algo que había en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama caía al suelo, el azabache inmediatamente miró a la ventana que estaba cerrada y volvió a mirar a su hija-ha sido Rin para que creas que está aquí-Kushina frunció el ceño viendo el rostro lleno de incredulidad de su padre y sin mas se fue enfadada del cuarto cerrando la puerta

-mi hija se está trastornando-dijo con dolor Sasuke y fue a recoger el reloj que cayó al suelo para ponerlo donde estaba, una brisa hizo mover sus cabellos azabaches y escuchó hojas caerse, miró al lugar y vio el armario abierto y unas hojas en el suelo, Sasuke sabía que eso no estaba antes en el suelo como las puertas del armario estaban cerradas, se acercó lentamente hacia las hojas y las recogió, todas estaban en blanco menos una, vio una letra que se notaba que era hecha por algún niño y vio caer el lápiz que estaba dentro del armario, Sasuke no demostró que estaba asustado ya que no entendía nada y se levantó con las hojas en la mano y leyó lo único que había en todas las hojas

" _mi papa me tendría miedo, tú no, Sasuke "_

 _Rin_

Al leer eso Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia atrás asta que chocó en la cama y se sentó, estaba como ido y solo pudo pensar que su hija tenía razón, se puso la mano en la boca y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros pensando que lo que mas le atormentaba desde hacía años estaba al lado de su hija

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kushina estaba en su cuarto, sentada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados, con un puchero y los ojos entre cerrados

-no puedo creer que mi papi no me crea-dijo enfadada y decepcionada Kushina, suspiró fuertemente y miró al lado para hacer una sonrisa-crees que ya creerá que estás aquí?-la rubia miró al frente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se levantó de su cama y vio a Kyubi, suspiró y se acercó para cogerlo

-la verdad me estoy comportando como un niño pequeño-dijo Naruto y sonrió y salió de su cuarto con el peluche en sus manos-no pasa nada si se lo presto un tiempo-paró en la puerta del cuarto de Kushina y la abrió sin hacer ruido, vio a la niña sentada en la cama dándole la espalda, se la veía animada, dio un paso al interior del cuarto y la iba a saludar pero no lo hizo por que la escuchó hablar

-entonces no sabes leer?-dijo Kushina y Naruto alzó una ceja ya que la rubia miraba al lado como si estuviera hablando con alguien, pero le perturbó un aroma bastante peculiar y que conocía bastante bien-yo tampoco se leer, mi papi me está enseñando, pero es difícil-Naruto no entendió nada y solo pudo pensar que la niña tenía un amigo imaginario-entonces esa carpeta se la tengo que dar aún adulto, pero como le digo a ese adulto sobre la carpeta ni siquiera me creen que te veo y hablo contigo, Rin?-Naruto al escuchar ese nombre soltó de su mano el peluche y sin hacer ningún ruido se salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y caminó parando en la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, miró la puerta preguntándose si debería decirle al azabache, pero la verdad es que estaba confundido, como que Kushina hablaba con Rin? O es que le puso a su amigo imaginario el nombre de su hija mayor, negó con la cabeza y puso su mano en su frente, sintió sudor en su frente y su respiración acelerada

-y si está situación la traumado y se volverá loca?-Naruto negó la cabeza frenéticamente y sopló-tengo que decirle a Sasuke-tocó la puerta con nerviosismo y un suave pasa se escuchó del otro lado, el rubio abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto cerrándola lentamente, vio a Sasuke mirando por la ventana, estaba pensativo-tengo que decirte algo-Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja ya que el tono de voz del rubio era extraño, como si estuviera nervioso, pero Sasuke al ver el rostro del rubio tan pálido no pudo evitar preocuparse

-que pasa?-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la cama para sentarse y a si quedar al frente del rubio

-es algo extraño-dijo Naruto como ido-se trata de Kushina

-la ha pasado algo?-dijo preocupado Sasuke y Naruto negó con la cabeza

-no-dijo Naruto-bueno no lo se-dijo sin saber como comenzar, el azabache se levantó

-iré a ver-dijo decidido Sasuke

-habla sola-dijo Naruto y el azabache le miró sin entender-debe de tener un amigo imaginario

-que!

-la escuché hablar con alguien y respondía a ese alguien, y llamó a ese amigo imaginario Rin-dijo Naruto perturbado, Sasuke solo lo miró viendo en las facciones del rubio desconcierto, y asta podía decir que algo de miedo, el azabache suspiró recordando la nota, él sabía que Naruto le tenía miedo a lo desconocido, como por ejemplo los fantasmas y las películas de terror, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado-estaba su aroma-Sasuke alzó una ceja-el aroma de Rin estaba en ese cuarto

-Kushina tiene cuatro años y no tiene a nadie de su edad para jugar-dijo Sasuke serio-puede que a ese amigo imaginario le haya puesto el nombre de Rin-a Sasuke le costó decir ese nombre y Naruto lo notó

-puede ser-susurró Naruto

-papi tengo a Kyubi-entró Kushina en el cuarto corriendo y feliz, Naruto miró a la niña serio-Naruto lo dejaste tú?-el rubio no contestó y miró el umbral de la puerta para luego tapar con su mano su nariz y boca, esto fue visto por la niña y Sasuke que este se preocupó ya que vio demasiado nervioso al rubio, en cambio Kushina miró a la puerta y sonrió

-el aroma está aquí-susurró como pudo Naruto y Kushina lo miró sin entender

-Naruto debe de ser imaginación tuya-dijo Sasuke y Naruto con paso rápido salió del cuarto pero cuando pasó por la puerta le dio un escalofrío pero igualmente se fue a su cuarto

-pero que …

-Rin dice que Naruto la siente que siempre la sentido, cuanto mas tiempo pase en este mundo llegará el momento que la verá y ella no quiere que la vea, Rin no quiere quedarse en este mundo que no es el suyo-cortó Kushina a Sasuke, el azabache la miró

-está en la puerta?-dijo serio Sasuke

-si-dijo Kushina-la puedes ver?

-no, pero tú has mirado y Naruto también-dijo Sasuke

-por que no te muestras, Rin?-dijo Kushina y el azabache solo miró a su hija-Rin dice que lo mejor es que no la vea por que si no se aferrara mas a ella y no podrá irse-dijo con tristeza Kushina-y con quien tiene que estar es conmigo ya que yo pertenezco al mismo mundo que él

-Kushina como te creo que es lo que tenéis pensado?-Sasuke se sintió un poco tonto al decir eso, primero por que era unas niñas y segundo a una de las niñas no podía ver ni escuchar-pero antes necesito unos segundos para estar solo y pensar, quédate aquí-el azabache salió un momento de su cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto volvió a su cuarto y lo único que hizo es poner su frente en la pared y cerrar los ojos fuertemente, una lágrimas cayeron de ellos, se giró y puso su mano en su corazón

-vi a mi hija-susurró con dolor Naruto deslizándose por la pared-lo que daría por que estuvieras conmigo y darte un abrazo, te echo tanto de menos, mi niña-escondió su cara en sus rodillas, sintió como alguien le ponía su mano en el hombro y alzó un poco su rostro para ver unos ojos negros que le miraba preocupados y con dolor, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-yo me quisiera morir si me arrebataran a mi hija-susurró Sasuke y se sorprendió al sentir el abrazo de Naruto, el azabache le correspondió con las mismas fuerzas-perdóname-susurró en el oído del rubio-yo no quería hacerte tanto daño-unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos negros de Sasuke y sintió como el rubio se aferraba mas a él-te juro que yo hice lo posible para que tu hija no estuviera en ese momento

-daría lo que sea para tenerla conmigo-susurró Naruto que seguía llorando

-haría lo que sea para que esté contigo y no verte a si-no dijeron nada mas, solo seguían abrazados asta que se calmaron, sobre todo Naruto que separó al azabache lentamente

-solo te pido que me entiendas-susurró Naruto sin mirar al azabache ya que miraba al suelo con tristeza

-de verdad que te entiendo-susurró Sasuke que estaba arrodillado en el suelo-yo no podría estar al lado de la persona que estaba involucrado en la muerte de mi hija, cosa que tú si puedes hacerlo, me merezco tu odio y desprecio-suspiró hondamente Sasuke-yo solo quería ayudarte por eso me infiltre y a si volver acercarme a ti, pero lo hice mal y te aleje de mi-se levantó Sasuke-nunca te reclamaré nada por que merezco tu odio y tu desprecio-Naruto no dijo nada y Sasuke decidió marcharse del cuarto

Continuará …

Que os pareció? Comentar para saber que opináis


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Kushina miraba los ojos negros de Sai, los dos estaban en el apartamento donde ahora vivía la rubia, estaban los dos solos ya que Naruto como Sasuke tuvieron que salir con Kakashi para informarles de algo relacionado con Orochimaru

Los ojos azules de Kushina miraban con seriedad los ojos negros de Sai que este la miraba divertido, la niña frunció el ceño abrazando con mas fuerza a Kyubi y Sai suspiró negando con la cabeza

-te gané-dijo sin interés Sai

-me hiciste trampa-gritó la niña indignada-siempre gano al juego de la oca, es imposible que me ganes

-si juegas sola es normal que ganes-dijo de lo mas normal Sai, a Kushina le dio un tic en la ceja

-a Naruto le gano siempre-siguió gritando Kushina-y a mi papi también-esto lo dijo bajando la voz y confundida

-es normal ganar a Naruto en estos juegos, no le gustan y dice que son aburridos-dijo Sai de lo mas normal poniendo un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando-también dice que lo mejor es perder para que el juego acabé y no haya revancha-sonrió Sai y la niña lo miró con odio-no te enfades rubia, que seguro que Sasuke se deja ganar para no escuchar tus berrinches

-mi nombre es Kushina-gritó enfadada la niña-no puedes aprenderte mi nombre?

-es mas divertido decirte rubia-dijo divertido Sai y la niña miró al lado con los ojos entrecerrados con enfado-que te gustaría hacer ahora? Otro juego que seguro perderás mejor que no, aguantar tus berrinches es como si tuviera a Naruto idiota aquí gritándome, que te parece ver dibujos?-sonrió el azabache y la niña lo miró soplando

-esta bien, veré dibujos en la televisión-dijo Kushina con aburrimiento, Sai cogió el mando distancia y encendió la televisión y buscó un canal de dibujos asta que lo encontró, dejó el mando y los dos se pusieron a ver la televisión con aburrimiento, la rubia de vez en cuando miraba al azabache mordiéndose el labio inferior, a si estuvo como una media hora asta que suspiró-puedo preguntarte algo, Sai?

-claro-dijo Sai-si es sobre sexo en cantado de hablar contigo-sonrió Sai mirando a la niña que esta le miraba sin entender

-sexo? Que es eso?

-eres pequeña para eso-se dijo a si mismo Sai-que quieres pregúntame?

-hace mucho que conoces a mis padres?

-conozco a Naruto desde la Universidad, a Sasuke le conocí mas tarde-dijo Sai y la niña bajó la mirada-por que?

-es que me gustaría saber si siempre han tenido mala relación-dijo Kushina con tristeza-y también saber algo especial de los dos para unirlos de nuevo y no se peleen mas y sobre todo que Naruto no mire de esa forma a mi papi

-entiendo lo que me quieres decir-dijo Sai-Sakura los conoce da mas tiempo que yo

-entonces tendría que preguntarla a ella-se dijo Kushina haciendo un puchero-pero a ella no la veo mucho, te veo mas a ti y confío mas en ti que en otra persona-sonrió la niña mirando al azabache que este la sonrió con cariño

-yo también te tengo cariño-dijo Sai-pero yo podría decirte algunas cosas que se

-de verdad?-dijo ilusionada Kushina

-si

-me dirás?

-claro-dijo Sai pensativo y mirando al frente, la niña lo miraba esperanzada y con los ojos brillantes-Naruto y Sasuke se conocen desde que eran muy pequeños, no tan pequeños como tú pero eran pequeños-dijo Sai intentando recordar cosas que le había contado su esposa Sakura como Kakashi, como sabrás los padres de Naruto murieron-la niña afirmó con la cabeza-y su tutor fue Kakashi asta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y aún Kakashi se comporta como el padre que le da consejos a su hijo-Sai entrecerró los ojos unos segundos y Kushina se puso al frente de él sentándose en la pequeña mesa que había sin soltar el peluche-cuando Naruto comenzó a vivir con Kakashi conoció a Sasuke en la escuela y a Sakura también, tenía de vecino a Subaku No Gaara como a sus hermanos y su padre, Naruto era muy abierto con las personas y se hizo amigos de ellos y sobre todo de Gaara para lo serio que era, Sakura me comentó que Sasuke también era muy serio pero no pudo resistirse ha hacerse amigo de Naruto y eso conllevo en un futuro al hacerse novios muy jóvenes-en ese momento la puerta se abrió entrando Sasuke y Naruto, la niña ni cuenta se dio cosa que Sai si se dio cuenta y sonrió-y siendo tan jóvenes supieron lo que es el placer carnal-la niña alzó una ceja sin comprender y se percató de la sonrisa divertida de Sai y su mirada que miraba atrás de ella, Kushina miró atrás y vio a sus padres, se percató que Naruto miraba serio a Sai y que Sasuke tenía un tic en su ceja

-Sai-dijo Naruto serio y se acercó tranquilamente a Sai-te voy a matar-alzó la voz, Sai se levantó rápido para alejarse del rubio

-por que te pones a si-dijo divertido Sai-tu hija pronto sabrás lo que es el placer carnal

-te mato-volvió a gritar Naruto hiendo hacia Sai para golpearlo por decir cosas de esas a una niña tan pequeña

-tu aprendiste pronto como el Uchiha bastardo vuestra hija hará lo mismo que sus padres

-ahora te mato yo-dijo Sasuke enfadado hiendo también hacia Sai que este intentaba escabullirse de Sasuke y Naruto, sabía que si lo pillaban era hombre muerto

-por que os ponéis a si, no entiendo-dijo Kushina pero no fue escuchada y frunció el ceño mirando a sus padre que tenían acorralado a Sai contra la pared y los dos se crujían sus nudillos y Sai solo les miraba de lo mas normal con una sonrisa falsa, Kushina se levantó rápido de la pequeña mesa y fue a ponerse delante de Sai para protegerlo de sus padres con una mirada seria y decidida, Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron-dejarlo, es mi amigo-dijo la niña-o si no le diré a Kyubi que os ataque-Naruto y Sasuke rodaron los ojos por lo último dicho por su hija y se tranquilizaron-Sai no me estaba diciendo nada malo, solo me contaba como os conocisteis-Naruto y Sasuke se miraron un segundo y luego a Sai

-me contó mi esposa, ya sabéis que ella es muy chismosa y si se junta con Ino es mas, de algo tiene que servir acompañar a ellas dos de compra

-Kushina eso me lo puedes preguntar a mi-dijo Sasuke

-si pero quería que me lo dijera Sai para poder confiar en él en un asusto importante-los tres adultos alzaron una ceja sin comprender

-un asunto importante? De que se trata?-dijo esta vez Naruto

-a vosotros dos no os puedo contar-dijo seria Kushina

-y se puede saber por que?-siguió Naruto pero esta vez serio, Sasuke frunció el ceño pensando que su hija no confiaba en él

-por que vosotros dos estáis metidos en ese asunto-Naruto y Sasuke se miraron para luego mirar a la niña que estaba seria

-eres una niña pequeña para estar hablando de esa forma-dijo Naruto serio

-seré pequeña pero no tonta-dijo Kushina sin quitar su seriedad-Rin me ha dicho que no os lo diga a ninguno de vosotros dos, que al que tengo que decirle es a Sai por que es confiable, pero tenía antes que me dijera como os conocisteis para saber si él me mentiría -Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello ya que no comprendía a la niña y aparte decía de lo mas normal que hablaba con su hija Rin cosa que no le agradaba pero se tranquilizaba diciéndose que era una niña y que le había puesto ese nombre a su amiga imaginaria

-y tú como sabes como se conocieron?-dijo Sai mirando a la niña serio ya que no entendía que la niña hablara con Rin, Kushina lo miró con una sonrisa

-mi hermana mayor me lo dijo-Kushina sonrió de felicidad, Naruto sopló de mala gana y Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio

-y ella como lo sabe?-siguió Sai

-a Rin se lo dijo nuestra abuela Kushina, yo la dije si podría decirle a ella que viniera para conocerla pero ella me dijo que era imposible, asta para Rin es imposible verla ya que la abuela Kushina está en el cielo y Rin aún no ha podido ir por que tiene asuntos pendientes en este mundo, la abuela, Rin puede escucharla en su mente, como al abuelo Minato, también a su padre Doncel pero ella no le hace caso a su papi-dijo la rubia sin entender-la verdad es que no entiendo nada de eso pero si lo dice mi hermana mayor es que es cierto-sonrió la niña y miró a sus padres que Sasuke la miraba serio y Naruto estaba pálido con una mano en la cabeza

-lo que me faltaba por escuchar, que está niña esté loca y que ve fantasmas-dijo Naruto sentándose en el sofá-ahora tenemos que buscar un especialista para que se le quite todas esas cosas de su cabeza-Kushina lo miró serio

-no estoy traumada como dijo Sakura cuando me conoció, y digo la verdad-dijo Kushina indignada y miró a Sasuke que este la sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa que fue vista por Sai y la niña miró a este-tú me crees, verdad Sai?

-te creo-dijo Sai sonriendo

-Sai-dijo Naruto-no digas eso la vas a confundir

-Naruto que te cuesta creerla, no tienes ningún motivo para no creerla-dijo serio Sai

-estás loco-dijo Naruto-yo no creo en fantasmas

-Rin me dijo que tendrías miedo-dijo Kushina mirando al rubio que este la miró con el ceño fruncido

-deja de mencionarla-ordenó Naruto-no tienes ningún derecho y ya puedes quitarle ese nombre a tu amigo imaginario-Kushina se mordió el labio inferior

-no es ningún amigo imaginario-susurró Kushina

-no pienso escuchar esto-dijo Naruto marchándose a su cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-entonces que os dijo Kakashi?-dijo Sai después de media hora que Naruto se habíha ido a su cuarto y Kushina también al suyo por estar enfadada ya que Naruto no la creyó

-nada que no supiéramos-dijo con un suspiro Sasuke sentándose en el sofá-nos ha dicho que tenemos que estar juntos y no separarnos, a si será mas difícil para Orochimaru hacernos algo-Sai no dijo nada solo miró a Sasuke con seriedad y este suspiró-dijo algo de Gaara pero Naruto no quiso escucharlo alegando que no debería meterse con los muertos

-te has dado cuenta que ha Naruto no le importó la muerte de Gaara y ni siquiera le menciona?-Sasuke miró a Sai sin comprender-me expliqué mal, a Naruto le importó la muerte de Gaara pero podría decir que no le causó mucho dolor su muerte-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con tristeza-o puede ser que no le nombre por que a si lleva mejor su muerte

-han pasado cinco años-dijo con tristeza Sasuke

-pero a Rin la recuerda, quiere que su asesino pague por lo que la hizo pero con Gaara no es a si-Sasuke miró a Sai serio

-que quieres decir?

-ninguno de los conocidos y amigos de Naruto sabíamos que eran amigos desde hace mucho, Gaara y Naruto, como sabrás Gaara también era abogado y defendía causas que no estábamos muy de acuerdo Naruto y yo, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que de un día para otro Naruto nos presentó a Gaara como su pareja, recuerdo la expresión de Sakura que era de desconcierto y le regañó diciéndole el por que estaba con él, nunca entendí eso-susurró esto último Sai

-asta donde quieres llegar Sai?

-joder, Sasuke asta yo me daba cuenta que en ese matrimonio no había amor, si había algo era de Naruto hacia Gaara y eso era cariño, o una amistad

-Sai, sinceramente no te entiendo

-lo que te quiero decir es que tuvo que pasar algo para que Naruto accediera a ser pareja de Gaara y después casarse y formar una familia-Sasuke miró serio al frente

-Orochimaru-dijo fríamente Sasuke y Sai no entendió por que dijo ese nombre

-que tiene que ver Orochimaru en esto?

-no se como decirlo, pero para tener controlado a Naruto y saber todos sus movimientos lo mejor es que Naruto se casara con Gaara-dijo con seriedad Sasuke y Sai seguía sin entender y eso lo demostraba su expresión, pero al saber que Sasuke no iba hablar mas del tema se puso a pensar, en las expresiones de Sakura y Kakashi cuando se habó de Gaara, en ese odio de Sasuke hacia Gaara, eso a Sai le desconcertaba mucho y llegó a la conclusión que Gaara tenía mucho que ver con Orochimaru y las anteriores palabras dichas por Sasuke se lo confirmaba

-será mejor que me vaya-dijo Sai acercándose a la puerta y antes de abrirla miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa, este le miró alzando la ceja-Sasuke sabes que Naruto tiene muy mal humor desde hace mucho?-Sasuke seguía sin entender pero no dejó de mirar a Sai-podrías quitárselo haciendo sexo oral-Sai inmediatamente se fue antes que un objeto le diera en la cabeza lanzado por Sasuke

-idiota-dijo de mal humor Sasuke para luego suspirar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Flash Back**

 _Abrió sus ojos azules Naruto, estaba apoyado a una pared sentado en el suelo, le dolía la cabeza pero unas risas sobre todo una de ellas hizo ponerse en alerta y olvidarse del dolor que sentía en la cabeza, miró a las personas que estaban en frente suyo y vio tres hombres varones robustos y a Orochimaru, Naruto tragó duro pero no mostró temor en lo que podía pasar, Orochimaru sin quitar su media sonrisa de victoria se puso a la altura del rubio y le agarró de su cabello rubio tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, , Naruto no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor en ningún momento, no quería que esa persona que tenía en frente había ganado, solo podía pensar Naruto que Orochimaru se las pagaría una vez que pudiera librarse de esos tres varones con ganas de molerle a golpes_

 _-te daré una oportunidad para que salgas de aquí, Naruto -dijo con burla Orochimaru y Naruto sonrió para luego escupirle en la cara, Orochimaru con lentitud y mostrando paciencia, una paciencia que no tenía con el rubio se quitó la saliva de su mejilla con un dedo de su mano libre-me das esos papeles que tienes en tu poder y te dejaré en este instante y no sabrás mas nada de mi_

 _-como sabes mis padres recolectaron esas pruebas y ubicaciones donde puedes estar durante mucho tiempo, y yo no voy a consentir que de un plumazo su trabajo se vaya por la borda-dijo serio Naruto pero con una media sonrisa, estaba claro que no se lo daría, ya lo había perdido todo, no tenía a nadie, esa persona que tenía en frente le hizo perder todo, primero sus padres, luego a la persona que mas amaba y por último a su hija, estaba claro que Naruto no tenía nada que perder en ese momento, si Orochimaru lo mataba ya había advertido a Sai a su compañero y amigo que buscara esos papeles y que hiciera que la justicia hiciera su trabajo-esos papeles los tengo muy bien escondidos y si algo me pasa sabrán perfectamente que tú has sido el culpable y la policía te detendrán y te juzgaran con la pena de muerte-la mirada de Orochimaru cambió a una de odio pero cambió en seguida a una de burla y diversión_

 _-en el cuarto que hay detrás de esta pared hay algo que hará que accedas-dijo Orochimaru de lo mas normal levantándose y soltando al rubio pero sin quitar su media sonrisa maliciosa_

 _-no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión-dijo con seguridad Naruto y el azabache inclinó su cabeza_

 _-seguro?-dijo Orochimaru sin dejar de sonreír-y si te dijera que tengo en ese cuarto a Sasuke Uchiha a mi total disposición-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y bajó la mirada unos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior pero en seguido miró con seriedad al azabache sonriendo_

 _-crees que me importa lo que le pase a la persona que contribuyó en la muerte de mi hija?-Orochimaru no dejó de sonreír por que sabía que eso le afectaba al rubio por eso siguió con el tema_

 _-Sasuke Uchiha parece un Doncel indomable pero tú sabes que no lo es, que es igual que todos los Donceles, en otras palabras, una putita que desea que se la metan muy al fondo-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza pero no quiso demostrar que esas palabras le causaban ira-desde que lo vi por primera vez quise domarlo, esa frialdad y seriedad me excitan mucho-Orocumaru se relamió con lujuria y en sus ojos se notaban, Naruto lo veía en su cuerpo, en la mirada-y ahora lo tengo solo para mi, y cuando me canse le pasará lo mismo a los Donceles que me cautivan de esa forma-Orochimaru sonrió mas abiertamente-espero que te hayas despedido de él por que esa amenaza que te hice en el pasado y que tú optaste para dejarlo y que pensara que tú nunca sentiste nada por él la voy a cumplir ahora_

 _-maldito engendro-dijo con ira Naruto_

 _-mira el lado bueno, tú ya lo has tenido, ahora me toca a mi-dijo Orochimaru-le haré gritar como tú nunca lo has hecho, asta te dejaré que le escuches_

 _-no le toques-gritó Naruto sin pensar y Orochimaru solo se carcajeó con burla y miró a sus hombres_

 _-golpearlo asta que os de la información que quiero-dijo Orochimaru divertido pero luego se puso serio-no lo matéis por que si lo hacéis yo personalmente os mataré lenta y dolorosamente-los tres hombres tragaron duro por la amenaza que sabían que Orochimaru era capaz de hacer, el azabache miró al rubio sonriendo y sin mas salió de ese cuarto que Naruto supo que no echó la llave ni nada, escuchó risas y miró a esas tres personas serio, sabía que los golpes le dolería pero hora tenía que salir de ese lugar y sacar a Sasuke_

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _Se movió por que estaba despertando, lo primero que notó es que sus manos estaban atadas en el respaldo de la cama, eso hizo que frunciera el ceño e intentar con brusquedad quitarse las ataduras de sus muñecas pero solo lograba que los nudos se hicieran mas, suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse pero no pudo, su respiración era rápida, miró el lugar que era un cuarto pequeño y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía donde estaba y su subconsciente le decía lo que le iba a pasar, abrió sus ojos negros mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabía que en cualquier momento vendría Orochimaru y eso le daba temor ya que sabía lo que pasaba con los Donceles que Orochimaru secuestraba, Sasuke no era tonto supo desde el primer momento que vio a Orochimaru lo que quería hacer con él, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros sin permiso, no quería demostrarle a esa persona que tenía miedo, pero deseaba que viniera alguien para sacarle de ese lugar, a su mente vino Naruto y se pregunto donde estaba_

 _-Naruto ayúdame-susurró Sasuke_

 _-él no te ayudará, Sasuke-el nombrado abrió sus ojos sabiendo quien era-mis hombres se ocuparan de él, pero para que veas que no soy malo te diré que está en ese cuarto de al lado-Sasuke miró donde señalaba Orochimaru, el azabache ensanchó su sonrisa y comenzó acercarse a Sasuke que este por inercia retrocedía pero era algo imposible ya que estaba atado en la cama_

 _-no me toques-exigió Sasuke aparentando seriedad pero se notaba en su voz temor por lo que le pudieran hacer_

 _-creo que ya entiendo-dijo de lo mas normal Orochimaru-siempre has sido tú quien se lanzaba a Naruto para que te follara como la zorra que eres, no estás acostumbrado que tome la iniciativa un varón-Orochimaru acarició sobre la ropa la pierna de Sasuke_

 _-no-gritó Sasuke al sentir que le tocaba-aléjate de mi, me das asco-gritó, Orochimaru dejó de tocarlo y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sasuke, este solo tragó duro ya que no le gustaba esa mirada, y con un rápido movimiento Orochimaru agarró con fuerza los cabellos de Sasuke y echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándose un golpe en ella y gritar de dolor, el azabache mas mayor se puso ahorcajadas en cima de Sasuke y besó con brutalidad sus labios asta que los mordió con fuerza haciéndole sangre, Sasuke se removía para que le dejara y sobre todo para que se quitara en cima de él, cuando se separó de lo labios de Sasuke Orochimaru dejó de agarrar su cabellos para darle un puñetazo en la cara que Sasuke cayó al lado_

 _-quería ser un poco delicado contigo pero veo que te gusta que sean bruscos contigo-dijo Orochimaru abriendo con brusquedad la camisa de Sasuke y luego quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa dejándole desnudo, el azabache de pelo largo no pudo evitar excitarse y relamerse los labios, Sasuke solo intentaba que sus sollozos no fuesen escuchados-ahora entiendo por que Naruto solo te quería para follarte-hubo unos segundos de silencio que Sasuke evitaba no sollozar pero al sentir que sus piernas las alzaban no pudo evitar llorar pero no iba a pedir clemencia por que sabía que Orochimaru no se iba a detener-nuca te has preguntado el por que siempre eras tú el que tenía que iniciar para tener sexo?-Sasuke solo se mordió el labio inferior, siempre eso se lo preguntó y cuando Naruto lo dejó le vino la respuesta rápidamente, Naruto nunca le amo, pero hacía dos meses cuando Naruto y él estuvieron juntos esa respuesta se desvaneció por que el que comenzó con los besos y las caricias fue Naruto-yo se la respuesta a eso-Orochimaru sonrió con malicia y Sasuke al sentir la intromisión en su interior sin preparación y tan brusca gritó con fuerza y dolor, pero ese dolor no se fue por que lo movimientos de Orochimaru fueron bruscos y sintió el aliento como los gemidos en su oído, a Sasuke le comenzaron a entrar arcadas, quería quitarse a esa persona de encima, sus lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos negros solo quería que acabara ese momento-Naruto nunca te quiso-susurró mientras lamía y mordía la oreja de Sasuke que este dejó de resistirse y miró al lado esperando a que acabara-solo quería de ti sexo y si alguna vez te dijo algún te quiero o algo similar era para que no sospecharas-a Sasuke comenzaron a caerle lágrimas de tristeza por que admitía que eso era verdad o si no Naruto no le hubiera dejado de querer de un día para otro y le dejara con esa frialdad con la que le dejó-Naruto al que quería era a Gaara y te utilizó a ti para tener práctica y no quedar en ridículo ante la persona que amaba_

 _-él me quería-dijo como pudo en un susurró Sasuke ya que quería convencerse el mismo de eso_

 _-si Naruto te hubiera querido un poco hubiera confiado en ti, te haría hablado de mi, sobre lo de sus padres, sobre la herencia que tiene, te ocultó muchas cosas y te las seguirá ocultando por que para él eres solo alguien con quien desfogarse-Orochimaru sonrió complacido -los Donceles como tú no valen nada ni siquiera Naruto te tomó en cuenta y sin importarle nada se casó con Gaara y le dio una adorable niña que tú te encargaste que su familia muriera_

 _-basta-susurró Sasuke con tristeza aceptando que había arruinado la vida de Naruto aunque sea una parte_

 _-mataste al amor de su vida-dijo Orochimaru mordiendo con agresividad el cuello de Sasuke que este gritó y el mas mayor dio unas estocadas mas y se corrió en el interior de Sasuke, este pensó que le dejaría pero que equivocado estaba, Orochimaru lo giró y lo volvió a penetrar con brusquedad, Sasuke solo quería en ese momento morirse para dejar de sentir el dolor que sentía por lo que le estaba haciendo Orochimaru y también por las palabras de él por que eran ciertas_

 _ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _Naruto se levantó lentamente con ayuda de la pared, le dolía todo su cuerpo en especial el costado pero ese no era momento para quejarse, en esos tres días que había contado se dio cuenta que la puerta no la cerraban cuando lo dejaban solo sumido en el dolor de los golpes o pensando como salir de ese lugar junto con Sasuke ya que podía escuchar sus gritos sobre todo la primera vez que Orochimaru abusó de él, Naruto caminó lentamente asta la puerta sin despejarse de la pared, se quedó en ese lugar por que sabía que dentro de poco esos tres hombres vendría, sonrió al escuchar pasos, le costaba escucharlo por que antes había escuchado a Orochimaru entrar al otro cuarto y sabía que en ese momento estaba con Sasuke ya que escuchó a este gritar, Naruto cerró sus puños con fuerza y sus ojos se notaba ira, sabía que estaba adolorido pero algo en su interior le impulsaba a tener fuerzas para salir de ese lugar, vio como la puerta se abrió y solo entró uno de los hombres con un palo de béisbol en sus manos, siempre lo llevaban para hacer mas daño en los golpes, el rubio se extrañó que solo fuese uno ya que sabía que venían mas, pero lo dejó por que eso era algo a favor de él, vio al hombre mirar el lugar y parecía nervioso, le daba la espalda al rubio y cuando se disponía a irse Naruto decidió atacarlo por la espalda y luego darle un certero golpe que lo dejó inconsciente, el rubio inmediatamente cogió el palo de béisbol y salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto, vio a los otros dos hombres en la puerta del otro cuarto que estaba entre abierta, Naruto agarró con mas fuerza el bate sobre todo cuando esos dos se comenzaron a tocar su miembro, frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos sigilosamente, sabía perfectamente que de un golpe certero con el bate podía dejar a esos dos inconsciente, el rubio sonrió pensando los idiotas que eran y una vez que calculo como daría el golpe lo hizo y como había previsto estos dos cayeron al suelo inconsciente, sabía que los que estaban dentro de ese cuarto ni cuenta se habían dado por lo concentrado que estaba, Naruto abrió la puerta con la mano lentamente escuchando los gemidos de Orochimaru, Naruto entró sin hacer ruido al cuarto viendo a Orochimaru como penetraba con brusquedad a Sasuke en el suelo y no hacía ningún movimiento, Naruto solo pudo pensar que llegó a la conclusión Sasuke que le hiciera lo que quisiera, el rubio negó con la cabeza y su ira volvió a los ojos cuando Orochimaru se corrió en el interior de Sasuke y sacó su miembro de su entrada para dar la vuelta a Sasuke para que quedara boca abajo y a si volver a penetrarlo, el rubio se puso atrás de Orochimaru con el bate en alto_

 _-veo que tomaste viagra desgraciado-dijo Naruto y Orochimaru que no se lo esperaba se giró pero lo que vio fue el bate que iba a su rostro para ser golpeado y le dejó inconsciente, Naruto suspiró y dejó caer el bate de sus manos, miró a Sasuke que no se movía pero sabía que estaba consciente, frunció el ceño no podía evitarlo pasando por su mente dejarlo en ese lugar para que supiera lo que es el dolor, pero una parte de él se negaba a dejarlo, volvió a suspirar y miró el lugar viendo la ropa de Sasuke en el suelo, con una cojera por el dolor en el lado de su cintura cogió la ropa de Sasuke y la tiró a su lado-se que estás conciente-dijo serio Naruto-levántate y vístete o me voy sin ti, a no ser que te guste lo que te hacía ese-dijo con desprecio, no quería hablarle a si pero le salía solo ese tono de voz ya que estuvieran en esas circunstancias no olvidaba Naruto que Sasuke estaba involucrado en la muerte de su familia y le traicionó haciendo que no sabía nada, Sasuke lentamente y con temblor se levantó para coger su ropa y ponérsela lentamente intentando reprimir algún sollozo, Naruto chasqueó la lengua-no tenemos todo el tiempo, el tipo que está inconsciente en el otro cuarto puede despertar-Sasuke se puso su ropa con mas rapidez sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor, ya que le dolía todo su cuerpo, por los golpes recibidos por Orochimaru cuando se resistía, Naruto le miró unos segundos notando la palidez en el rostro y el labio partido de Sasuke, sopló y le dio la espalda-vamos-el rubio comenzó a caminar pero antes cogió otra vez el bate por su había algún hombre de Orochimaru por el lugar, salieron del cuarto y Naruto se dio cuenta como a Sasuke le costaba caminar e intentaba no mostrar ningún signo de dolor en su rostro como aguantarse las ganas de llorar-estás bien?-dijo con seriedad pero se notaba algo preocupado_

 _-si y tú?-susurró Sasuke notando como Naruto intentaba disimular también el dolor en todo su cuerpo_

 _-lo que tenemos que hacer es salir rápido de este lugar, luego vas aún hospital para que te cure-Sasuke notó por el tono de voz del rubio que no había ningún sentimiento hacia él y si le había sacado de esa situación era por lástima, se abrazó a su cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza sin importarle que la herida en el labio se habría volviendo a salirle sangre_

 _-por que?-susurró Sasuke con dolor y fue notado por el rubio que le miró-por que me utilizaste-Naruto parpadeó varias veces sin comprender por que decía eso pero al final frunció el ceño por que no era momento para eso_

 _-podría preguntarte lo mismo-dijo enfadado Naruto agarrando la muñeca de Sasuke -ahora nos largamos de aquí y piensa lo que te de la gana que mi no me importa-Sasuke no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas le salieran de sus ojos mientras Naruto le llevaba corriendo hacia donde el rubio suponía que estaba la salida, afortunadamente no se encontraron a ninguno de los hombres de Orochimaru ni dentro del lugar ni cuando salieron, Naruto se dio cuenta que ese lugar era como una fábrica pero lo importante era encontrar algún vehículo para sacarlos de ese lugar, miró a Sasuke sabiendo que no era de gran ayuda en ese momento ya que miraba al suelo intentando reprimir sus sollozos, la verdad es que nunca Naruto se imaginó en ese estado al azabache y sinceramente le sorprendía pero era normal por lo que le había pasado, pero en su mente solo le vino que se lo merecía, esa parecía que Naruto fuese una persona mala pero no lo era solo quería Sasuke supiera de su dolor y Sasuke lo estaba sintiendo en sus propias carnes en ese momento, volvió a mirar el lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un coche negro, con rapidez y sin soltar a Sasuke de su muñeca lo llevó hacia el coche-súbete que nos largamos del lugar_

 _-donde … vamos?_

 _-a mi casa-dijo serio Naruto intentando arrancar el coche ya que no tenía las llaves-llamaré a Kakashi desde allí y tú y yo hablaremos seriamente_

 _-perdóname-susurró Sasuke alzando su mirada para ponerla en los ojos azules_

 _-se puede perdonar pero no olvidar-dijo Naruto y pudo arrancar el coche y sin mas salió del lugar con rapidez y sin mirar atrás_

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _Naruto cuando llegó a su casa le dijo a Sasuke que tomara una ducha rápida ya que no era momento que se tirara en el baño mucho tiempo, de mientras se duchaba Sasuke el rubio llamó a Kakashi y le dijo donde estaba en esos momentos Orochimaru, Kakashi solo le preguntó que ha donde había estado y que debía de comprender a Sasuke, el rubio solo frunció el ceño y la ira que sentía en su cuerpo no la podía controlar, y colgó de mala gana a Kakashi, el rubio dejó de un golpe en la mesa el teléfono y vio la foto de Gaara, su hija y él y la cogió, se mordió el labio inferior, escuchó unos pasos y dejó la foto donde estaba y miró hacia la persona que llevaba puesta su ropa, le vio sentarse en el sofá con sus brazos alrededor de su vientre y ni siquiera miraba al rubio si no al suelo_

 _-deja de comportarte de esa forma que no te queda-dijo enfado Naruto y Sasuke se mordió su labio inferior_

 _-por que me odias-susurró Sasuke_

 _-aún lo preguntas? Si que eres idiota-el azabache cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos_

 _-no me trates a si, no estoy bien_

 _-maldita sea y como quieres que te trate-alzó la voz con enfado Naruto-te hago una fiesta por lo que me hiciste-dijo con sarcasmo_

 _-perdóname-dijo con dolor Sasuke-yo no quería que tu hija Rin saliera perjudicada_

 _-no tienes derecho hablar de mi hija-dijo exaltado Naruto-eres lo peor que se ha cruzado en mi vida, no sabes como te odio_

 _-por favor no me digas eso, solo te pido que me perdones-dijo Sasuke poniendo una de sus mano en el colgante-yo no quería que a ella le pasara nada, Gaara …_

 _-cállate-cortó con ira Naruto al azabache-no quiero saber nada mas de ti-el azabache miró a Naruto ya que estaba en todo momento mirando al suelo, y cuando lo miró vio como el rubio agarraba el colgante que era parecido al suyo y lo estiró para luego lanzarlo con ira contra la pared_

 _-perdóname-volvió a decir Sasuke ya que no sabía que decir y era lo único que salía de sus labios_

 _-desaparece de mi maldita vida, no quiero saber mas de ti, por que desde este momento estás muerto Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Naruto y sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules sacándose de su dedo el anillo y tirarlo con fuerza_

 _-si es lo que quieres a si será-dijo con tristeza Sasuke levantándose_

 _-eso es lo que quiero-dijo con seguridad Naruto_

 _-solo espero que algún día me perdones y olvides el mal que te he hecho_

 _-yo también espero perdonarte y olvidar que fuiste tú el que estaba involucrado-Sasuke se quitó las lágrimas con su mano y sin mas salió del lugar lentamente pensando que lo mejor era volver con sus padres ya que estos decidieron vivir a las afuera y a si él podría olvidar y que se olviden de él_

Continuará …..

Hola, creo que tardé un poco, pero el trabajo es trabajo, lo importante es que actualicé y el capítulo me salió un poco largo, espero que os haya gustado y comentar para saber que opináis


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

 **Flash Back**

 _Sasuke tenía en sus manos un papel, solo podía leer en él la palabra positivo, a su lado estaba su madre y enfrente un médico ya que estaban en la consulta del médico por que hacía semanas que el azabache se encontraba, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros con rapidez y tristeza sin hacer ningún sonido, Mikoto que estaba al lado de su hijo le puso una mano en su hombro sin comprender el por que de esa tristeza ya que tener un hijo es sinónimo a felicidad, pasaron unos segundos que el médico como la mujer miraban a Sasuke y este le comenzó a temblar las manos haciendo que esa hoja resbalara de sus manos_

 _-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto con cariño-estamos tu padre y yo para ayudarte y estar a tu lado_

 _-no lo quiero-susurró como ido Sasuke_

 _-un hijo te cambia la vida_

 _-no lo quiero-gritó Sasuke con desesperación y Mikoto optó por abrazarlo con fuerza y Sasuke la correspondió llorando con amargura_

 _-tanto daño te ha hecho el padre de este bebé-dijo Mikoto con cariño y acariciando la espalda, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, hacía un mes que había vuelto con sus padres y el mismo tiempo que Orochimaru abusó de él sexualmente, nunca aceptaría un hijo de esa persona que lo violó_

 _-quiero abortar-dijo Sasuke con seguridad separándose de su madre y mirando al médico_

 _-estás en tu derecho-dijo el médico serio viendo como el Doncel se quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano-pero es imposible_

 _-por que-dijo indignado Sasuke-debo de estar de un mes, aún estoy a tiempo de abortar_

 _-veo que no leíste completamente el informe, te centraste solo que es positivo-dijo el médico negando con la cabeza-estás de tres meses y medio-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido e inmediatamente cogió la hoja que había caído al suelo y la leyó completamente, cuando acabó no pudo evitar sonreír y unas lágrimas salieron otra vez de sus ojos negros pero esta vez de alegría_

 _-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto preocupada por el cambio de animo de su hijo menor_

 _-estoy feliz-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en su vientre, la mujer y el médico se miraron varios segundos para luego sonreír achacando el comportamiento anterior por la noticia y por las hormonas que estaban revolucionadas_

 _-señora, le daré estás indicaciones para que el embarazo de su hijo vaya bien y saludable-dijo el médico dando una hoja a la mujer que este afirmó con la cabeza y se guardó en el bolso lo que la había entregado_

 _-entonces nos vamos, doctor-dijo Mikoto_

 _-hable con administración para las citas de su hijo para que le revise el embarazo-dijo el médico_

 _-a si lo haré-dijo la mujer y los dos salieron de la consulta del médico_

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _Cuando llegaron a su casa Mikoto y Sasuke este último fue a sentarse en el sofá y volvió a leer los resultados que le había dado el médico, la mujer le miró preocupada pero al ver la sonrisa de su hijo decidió quitarse esa preocupación, solo pensó que lo que le pasaba a su hijo haría que volviera a ser el de siempre ya que cuando volvió a la casa hacía un mes parecía deprimido asta que pudieron sonsacarle entre ella y su esposo lo que le pasaba, la mujer suspiró y se sentó a su lado_

 _-Sasuke, no te voy a obligar a que me digas y tampoco lo hará tu padre-Sasuke la miró doblando cuidadosamente esa hoja ya que la guardaría como el primer recuerdo que iba a ser padre-quien es el padre varón de tu bebé?_

 _-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida_

 _-pero creía que tú y él teníais mala relación-Sasuke agachó su mirada_

 _-la tenemos y no creo que nada cambie por estar embarazado de él-dijo Sasuke y volvió a mirar a su madre haciendo una pequeña sonrisa-pero me conformo en tener algo suyo, y algo me dice que este bebé hará que el dolor que siente desaparezca_

 _-ahora comprenderás que lo que mas duele es la perdida de un hijo-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior_

 _-ahora entiendo que debe de ser lo peor que te puede pasar, por eso lo voy a proteger, no voy a ser como Gaara_

 _-te aconsejaría que si os volvéis a ver Naruto y tú, no le digas que el uno de los causantes de la muerte de su hija es el mismo Gaara-Sasuke miró sin comprender a su madre-a la persona que mas confías para proteger a tu hijo es tu pareja o el otro padre de tu hijo, a Naruto nunca se le pasará por la cabeza que su esposo, el padre de su hija no la quería y él la utilizó para librarse de su destino y si eso sale de ti puede que te odie de verdad por que puede pensar que lo que quieres hacer es hacerle daño o si no ponte en su lugar y como reaccionarías tú si viene tu ex pareja y te dice todo lo malo de su esposo, le creerías?_

 _-no-Mikoto acarició el cabello de su hijo con cariño_

 _-deja que lo descubra por el mismo, yo no conocía a Gaara pero estoy segura que alguna vez fue descuidado o si no ese tipo que anda tras Naruto se lo dirá para hacerle daño_

 _-yo no le diré nada de Gaara-Mikoto se levantó_

 _-no te lo he dicho pero estoy feliz de ser otra vez abuela-sonrió la mujer_

 _-gracias, mama_

 _-le dirás a Naruto?_

 _-no creo que en este momento sea el adecuado_

 _-pero sabes que él tiene que saber cierto?-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y la mujer suspiró-ya verás lo feliz que se pondrá tu padre-Sasuke solo la sonrió_

 _ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala y con el teléfono en mano, se le notaba que estaba indeciso_

 _-no puedo llamarle-se dijo a si mismo-puede que no me crea o piense que no es suyo-se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza-Naruto no es típico chico que quiere deshacerse de sus obligaciones-se puso su mano en su vientre de ocho meses y sonrió ya que le dio su bebé una patada bastante fuerte-para ser niña tendrás fuerza-hizo una mueca y se echó para atrás, acariciaba su mano en su vientre notando como se tranquilizaba su hija_

 _-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto que entró en la sala con su esposo y ella llevaba un libro en la mano, parecía la mujer entusiasmada y se sentó al lado de su hijo- en este libro hay nombres de mujeres muy importantes, podemos mirar y elegir el adecuado para la niña_

 _-hay muchos nombres que nos gusta a tu madre y a mi-dijo Fugaku sentándose en el sillón que estaba cerca de ellos_

 _-mama, papa, no hace falta_

 _-tu hija tiene que tener un nombre acorde a ella-dijo Fugaku_

 _-y que sea bonito-dijo Mikoto abriendo el libro-mira, hay varios_

 _-mi hija se va a llamar Kushina-Fugaku y Mikoto lo miraron_

 _-y desde cuando decidiste eso?-dijo Mikoto_

 _-desde que supe que era niña-los dos padres fruncieron el ceño_

 _-lo podías haber dicho-dijo Mikoto_

 _-no sabes el tiempo que hemos estado buscando en libros un nombre de chica adecuado para mi nieta-dijo Fugaku_

 _-solo falta que digas que también sabías que nombre ponerle si hubiera sido niño-dijo Mikoto_

 _-su hubiera sido niño se hubiera llamado Minato-dijo Sasuke como si nada_

 _-vaya perdida de tiempo-dijo Fugaku-y que me molesté tanto por un buen nombre y tú ya tenías los nombres elegidos_

 _-lo siento pero en ningún momento me preguntasteis-dijo Sasuke_

 _-de acuerdo-dijo Fugaku-pero si vuelves a embarazarte yo seré quien elija el nombre de mi futuro nieto-Mikoto no pudo evitar reír_

 _-Fugaku no actúes como niño por que no te hayan dejado elegir ni Sasuke ni Itachi el nombre de sus hijos-dijo divertida Mikoto-entiende que los que tienen que poner los nombres son los padres_

 _-pero puedo opinar-dijo Fugaku_

 _-los nombres que tienes siempre en mente son extraños_

 _-no lo son, Mikoto, son nombres de personas inteligentes-Sasuke solo miraba a sus padres y suspiró_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá y la cabeza echada hacia atrás haciendo pompas con un chicle, se notaba que estaba aburrido, a su lado Kushina que lo miraba con seriedad y un poco mas apartado Sasuke leyendo un libro que le había traído Sakura, la niña que no dejaba de mirar a Naruto seria cuando hacía una pompa estaba abría los ojos como si eso la sorprendiera, el rubio notaba la mirada de la niña

-quieres dejar de mirarme-dijo Naruto con voz aburrida y la niña lo miró con el ceño fruncido-deja de poner cara de estreñida- el rubio no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa al imaginarse la cara de la niña pero la niña solo alzó una ceja

-voy todos los días al baño-dijo inocentemente Kushina y Naruto la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ella seguía mirándolo con seriedad

-pues deja de mirarme como si te estuvieras comiendo un limón

-no me gusta los limones-dijo de lo mas normal Kushina-eres raro

-mira quien lo dice, la niña mas normal del mundo-dijo con sarcasmo Naruto

-pues lo soy-dijo Kushina y el rubio rodó los ojos-por que no jugamos a algo?

-no

-por que

-por que no

-pero dime el por que no

-por que he dicho que no

-pero yo quiero saber el por que

-estoy ocupado

-haciendo que-a Naruto le apareció un tic en la ceja pensando el por que la niña le molestaba a él y no a Sasuke que estaba tan tranquilo leyendo un libro y ni siquiera se percataba que Kushina estaba aburrida y quería molestarle

-haciendo algo que tu no sabes hacer-la niña entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar al rubio

-yo se hacer eso-dijo segura Kushina

-yo creo que no

-te reto a que yo hago pompas mas grandes que las tuyas, por que las tuyas son pequeñas-el rubio la miró a los ojos serio durante varios segundos

-a mi nadie me gana haciendo pompas

-pues yo si

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto e iba a sacar un chicle de su bolsilla

-Kushina es pequeña para comer chicles-dijo Sasuke que seguía leyendo y que se había enterado de la discusión tonta de esos dos, la niña al escuchar a su papi hizo un puchero por que creía que había conseguido algo que deseaba desde hace un tiempo y Naruto miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido pensando que el azabache no se estaba enterando de nada

-y por que-dijo Naruto

-por que no-siguió Sasuke

-pero dime el por que no

-por que he dicho que no

-pero yo quiero sabe el por que

-estoy ocupado-Kushina que miraba a sus padres que tenían la misma discusión que ella y Naruto le salió una gota en la cabeza

-haciendo que-Sasuke cerró el libre y miró a Naruto con un tic en la ceja

-en algo que tú no has hecho nunca-dijo Sasuke

-lo siento don perfecto-dijo sarcástico Naruto

-leer es de sabios

-entonces que haces con alguien tan incompetente-Sasuke chasqueó la lengua para no seguir discutiendo ya que sabía que si seguía el tema cambiaría radicalmente y le diría algo que le haría daño y él también lo haría

-después me dicen que soy yo una niña-dijo Kushina negando con la cabeza

-por que no le molestas a él-dijo Naruto mirando a la niña y señalando a Sasuke-déjame a mi haciendo mis pompas tranquilamente-volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzar hacer pompas con los ojos entrecerrados

-siempre tenéis que estar a si?-dijo Kushina con tristeza y Sasuke la miró sintiéndose culpable- vais hacer que piense que nunca os habéis querido-Sasuke iba a decir algo pero Naruto se le adelantó

-y a ti quien te ha dicho que nos hemos querido?-Sasuke y Kushina lo miraron sorprendido pero la niña inmediatamente se entristeció-de parte mía nunca le he querido-el rubio se levantó y miró con odio a Sasuke para luego irse a su cuarto, Sasuke miró hacia el lugar por donde había ido Naruto con tristeza y luego miró a su hija que miraba el suelo y se sentó a su lado y la abrazó

-no le hagas caso

-nunca me va a querer, papi?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-él te quiere-dijo Sasuke mas para él que para su hija y en ese momento salió Naruto de su cuarto con una gorra puesta y unas gafas de sol en la mano, Sasuke al ver al rubio frunció el ceño y se levantó acercándose a él y este alzó una ceja

-algún problema señor sabio?-dijo con burla Naruto

-lo tengo señor incompetente-dijo Sasuke del mismo modo que el rubio

-a si?-volvió alzar la ceja Naruto-entonces que haces invadiendo mi espacio vital, o te tengo que recordar que tu simple presencia me da asco

-como si a mi me agradara tenerte cerca pero no te permito que trates mal a mi hija o tengo que recordar que es tu hija

-sabes cual es mi problema contigo y tu hija-el rubio sonrió de medio lado-por que es tu hija y nunca la voy aceptar por ese motivo

-ella no tiene nada que ver en los problemas que tengamos nosotros-alzó la voz Sasuke

-aplícate el cuento por que eres tú quien la a metido-dijo Naruto controlando su voz y era algo extraño eso

-por que no te olvidas lo que pasó y vuelve a empezar, tienes una hija y está viva, olvídate de la otra que está muerta-Sasuke no lo vio venir y fue estampado en la pared con fuerza, Kushina que lo estaba viendo solo se tapó con sus manos los oídos y lloraba por la impotencia que sentía y lo peor es que se sentía culpable

-no hables de mi hija-gritó colérico Naruto-tú eres uno de los culpables de su muerte, cuando Orochimaru y tú estéis muertos podré seguir con mi patética vida, por que tú eres el culpable y siempre lo serás, por que te odio y maldigo en cada segundo el día que te conocí-Naruto apretaba mas fuerte el agarre-debería haberte dejado donde en verdad perteneces, con Orochimaru y te fuese matado y a si no te hubiera vuelto a ver-le soltó y dio dos pasos atrás-nunca entenderás que mi gran problema eres tú y daría lo que sea que no estuvieras en mi vida en estos momentos pero la culpa es mía por haberme metido en la cama contigo-dijo con desprecio y sin mas se fue, Sasuke cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se deslizó por la pared asta quedar sentado en el suelo y poner sus rodillas en la cara y las rodeó con sus brazos y lloró

-se que es mi culpa, es culpa mía que ella muriera-susurró Sasuke entre lágrimas, Kushina solo miró a su papi sin saber si acercarse o no acercarse

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando llegó al apartamento vio todo oscuro, no le extrañó por que era de noche y supuso que Sasuke y Kushina estaban durmiendo, estuvo bastantes horas fuera y estuvo pensando en la discusión que tuvo con el azabache y llegó a la conclusión que se había pasado, por que algunas cosas que le había dicho no eran ciertas, se maldecía por su impulsividad y de hablar cosas sin pensarlas antes

-mañana le pediré disculpas-susurró Naruto-no quiero que piensen cosas que no son-suspiró y fue hacia su cuarto, cuando entró se cambió para ir a dormir, cuando se tumbó en la cama solo podía mirar el techo, no tenía sueño, no le gustaba esa soledad que había en su cuerpo como en el apartamento, frunció el ceño, era como cuando estaba solo en la casa que compartió con la persona que era su esposo y la hija que tuvieron, volvió a suspirar y encendió la luz que había en la mesita, no se veía mucho pero algo alumbraba, cogió la foto que tenía de su hija Rin y de él y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared, miraba a la niña pelirroja y sin poder aguantar las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules-te echo de menos, por que él, por que tú-cerró los ojos con fuerza y un viento hizo que moviera su cabello corto rubio, abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana que estaba cerrada y frunció el ceño al no entender el por que hubo viento, de repente le vino un frío helado pero era diferente a cuando hacía frío por las bajas temperaturas, inmediatamente sintió algo cálido en su mejilla como si alguien le acariciara, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, ese tacto le recordó a su hija Rin, abrió los ojos al no sentir nada en su mejilla y algo le impuso a mirar al lado, se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos y su boca y de sus mas resbaló la foto, no podía apartar la mirada de lo que estaba viendo ya que era irreal, ese frío que sintió en todo su cuerpo desapareció y ahora era algo cálido

-papi no estés triste por mi-Naruto seguía mirando sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo a la pequeña persona pelirroja que estaba ante él-quiero que seas feliz y para eso debes dejarme marchar a donde pertenezco-el rubio parpadeó y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules

-Rin-susurró Naruto

-mi hermanita te decía la verdad, yo estaba con ella para que no estuviera sola y no estuviera triste-el rubio volvió a parpadear varias veces-papi, Kushina se merece el cariño que me dabas a mi, no la des de lado y perdonar y olvidar es de sabios

-eres tú-dijo Naruto y la pelirroja sonrió al ver que su padre quería tocarla pero no lo pudo hacer por que la traspasó y se miró su mano

-papi-el rubio la miró ya que le sonó su voz seria y asta se atrevía a decir que enfadada-Sasuke no es malo, te confundes de persona-Naruto notó tristeza en su voz-no lo saques de tu vida ni a él ni a Kushina, Sasuke siente demasiada culpa para que tú se lo eches en cara, él nunca quiso hacerme daño, yo no tenía de haber estado en casa en ese momento-el rubio frunció el ceño por que él sabía que era a si, tenía de haber estado con Temari-esa persona quiso que estuviera en casa, esa persona siempre aparentó delante de ti y yo era demasiado pequeña para darme cuenta, cuando no estabas ni me miraba

-de quien hablas?-se atrevió a decir Naruto

-ve al cuarto de Kushina y en el armario te darás cuenta de muchas cosas

-que quieres decir?

-escuché una vez que nunca se pone en peligro aún hijo, pues esa persona tenía papeles en mi cuarto que demostraba que estaba aliado con ese hombre de ojos amarillos

-Rin no te entiendo

-no dejes que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, por que esta vez si lo lamentaras mas, sabes que ese hombre quiere hacerte daño y sabe quien es la persona a la que amas, no dejes que haga daño a mi hermana

-Rin dime quien es esa persona

-es alguien que estaba cerca de nosotros dos-hubo un gran silencio ya que Naruto se quedó metido en sus pensamientos para saber quien es esa persona que le hablaba su hija Rin-papi, no quiero que me olvides, solo te pido que me recuerdes con una sonrisa, quiero que hables de mi con felicidad no con dolor, que le hables de mi a Kushina, que cuando digan mi nombre no te haga daño, quiero que seas feliz y tienes una segunda oportunidad con Kushina y Sasuke, tú sabes que él siempre te hizo feliz, tú sabes que cuando estábamos con Gaara del todo no eras feliz-Naruto solo miró seria a Rin por el simple echo de haber dicho el nombre de su padre Doncel-la abuela Kushina y el abuelo Minato me dicen que te quieren-la niña sonrió-debo de irme y mira el armario de mi hermana

-te vas?

-tengo que irme y esto que hecho no debía de haberlo hecho pero lo hice para que te des cuenta que el malo no es la persona que crees

-Rin te quiero-dijo Naruto con lágrimas-siempre vas a estar aquí-señaló su corazón

-yo también te quiero, papi-dijo la niña con una sonrisa-recuerda ser feliz y quiere mucho a Kushina que es muy parecida a ti

-te quiero

-yo también-y la niña desapareció, Naruto se quedó mirando el lugar donde estaba su hija mayor durante varios segundos asta que sonrió, miró la puerta de su cuarto y frunció el ceño al recordar lo que le había dicho su hija

-una persona cercana a mi? Pero quien-susurró Naruto pensando cada persona que estaba cercana a él-el armario-se levantó de la cama y salió de su cuarto para ir al cuarto que dormía Kushina, lo abrió lentamente para no despertarla, sabía que la niña estaba durmiendo pero la curiosidad le ganaba, abrió el armario y se dio cuenta aunque estuviera todo oscuro que no había nada, con rapidez encendió la luz y vio que no había nadie en la cama, le extrañó eso como que no había nada en el armario solo una carpeta, la miró serio y la cogió, volvió a mirar la cama y salió del cuarto extrañado y miró la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke-estará durmiendo con él y sus cosas estén con las cosas de Sasuke-Naruto fue a su cuarto y encendió la luz para luego apagar la lámpara de la mesita, dejó la carpeta en la cama mirando la carpeta y volvió a mirar la puerta de su cuarto y se levantó algo dentro suyo le decía que mirase en el cuarto de Sasuke, tenía un mal presentimiento y esa soledad que sintió antes no era algo bueno, fue hacia la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke y después de un suspiro lo abrió, todo estaba tranquilo y encendió la luz abriendo los ojos ya que en el cuarto no había nadie, apagó la luz y fue a su cuarto y una vez dentro se apoyó en la pared cerrando los ojos-entiendo que te hayas ido

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-papi crees que esté bien que nos hayamos ido sin decirle a Naruto?-dijo Kushina sentada en la cama

-si-dijo Sasuke serio

-a que a sido fácil de salir del edificio ese

-si-dijo Sasuke de la misma forma ya que desde que salió del edificio custodiado de la policía se sentía observado, por eso le quitó un arma a uno de los policías y en ese momento la tenía en la cintura

-Naruto me enseñó-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y abrazando con fuerza a Kyubi

-mañana iremos a ver a mi hermano Itachi para que me deje su coche y nos iremos de aquí

-iremos con los abuelos?

-no-dijo Sasuke

-entonces no nos quedaremos mas tiempo en este hotel?-dijo con un puchero Kushina

-a mi también me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo aquí pero no podrá ser

-es por ese hombre malo?

-si, no me gustaría que por mi culpa le pasara algo a alguien

-no entiendo por que nos quiere hacer daño

-yo tampoco-susurró Sasuke

-Naruto no nos quiere a ninguno de los dos, si ese hombre nos hace algo a Naruto le va a dar igual-dijo con tristeza Kushina y Sasuke la miró para luego abrazarla y besar su frente

-yo … yo no le necesito y tú?-la niña notó que le costó decir eso a su papi

-yo tampoco-susurró con tristeza la niña

-estaremos los dos bien-Sasuke le sonrió a la niña y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-debe de ser la cena-dijo feliz Kushina y Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, cuando la abrió frunció el ceño y se percató de un hombre en el suelo y supuso que estaba muerto por la sangre que le salía del cuello, iba a cerrar la puerta pero ese hombre se lo impidió empujando la puerta con fuerza t Sasuke corrió hacia donde estaba su hija y supo en ese momento que eso que se sentía observado era cierto y que eran los hombres de Orochimaru, pero ahora la prioridad era salir de ese lugar con su hija, pero también sabía que a ese hombre que venía de parte de Orochimaru no le interesaba hacer mucho ruido por que podrían llamar a la policía

-Kushina-dijo aparentando tranquilidad Sasuke para no asustar a su hija-nos vamos-la niña iba a protestar pero al ver un hombre grande y musculoso no dijo nada y se acercó a su padre con Kyubi en brazos

-no te resista Doncel, que Orochimaru quiere volver a jugar contigo antes de matarte-Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado y frunciendo mas el ceño, Kushina se escondió tras su padre, ese hombre no le gustaba y menos le gustaron las palabras que dijo, el hombre se acercó con seguridad, el azabache le miraba pero también miraba el lugar por si algo le servía para defenderse de esa persona-puede que me divierta antes yo que el jefe-el hombre se relamió los labios con lujuria sin quitar su mirada del azabache y cada vez estaba mas cerca de él y Sasuke daba pasos hacia atrás asta que se chocó con la pequeña mesita y puso su mano por ella sin mirar asta que cogió la pequeña lámpara, el hombre ya estaba bastante cerca y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado-podrías desnudarte para mi

-ni en tus sueños-dijo Sasuke con ira y estampando la lámpara en la cabeza del hombre que este cayó en la cama y le salía sangre y se quejaba, Sasuke inmediatamente cogió a su hija en brazos soltando la lámpara antes y salió de la habitación corriendo sabiendo que podría haber mas hombres de Orochimaru y como esperaba había dos hombres mas que le apuntaron con las pistolas y dispararon con silenciador, Sasuke pudo esconderse y su respiración era agitada a parte como su hija le agarraba con fuerza por el cuello le costaba mas respirar, escuchó un sollozo

-no va a pasar nada Kushina-intentó sonar seguro y contó asta tres y sacó su arma del pantalón y apuntó a uno de los hombres y disparó dándole en el brazo y después al otro que le dio en el mismo lugar y sin mas salió corriendo pasando por ellos, no se encontró ningún hombre mas en el hotel y salió, era de noche y había pocas personas por la calle y pocos coches circulando, corrió un poco mas para alejarse del hotel y se percató mas hombres de Orochimaru, vio un coche parado y sin pensarlo apuntó con su pistola al hombre que este salió del coche asustado y se subió poniendo a su hija en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó el coche para salir del lugar

-ponte abajo-ordenó Sasuke a su hija y ella obedeció-no va a pasar nada-susurró Sasuke concentrado en esquivar coches y viendo como dos coches le seguía-Kushina

-no lo voy hacer otra vez-alzó la voz la niña ya que sabía que su padre le iba a decir que si pasaba lo mismo que la otra vez se fuese sin él-has dicho que estaremos los dos

-nena tienes razón, los dos juntos, pero cierra los ojos y tapa tus oídos-la niña hizo lo que le dijo su padre y Sasuke sabiendo que ahora tenía que deshacerse de los coches que le seguían, esquivó otros coches sin darse cuenta se chocó con un coche pero pudo manejar bien el impacto y siguió a la misma velocidad, se sacó como pudo su teléfono del pantalón y buscó a Kakashi, ya había salido de la ciudad y redujo la velocidad pensando que no le seguían, miró el teléfono y al frente mientras escribía un mensaje de texto y lo envió, miró por el retrovisor y vio otra vez uno de los coches y volvió a ir mas rápido sin darse cuenta que se había alejado de la zona que conocía y miró hacia atrás sin ver el coche negro que le seguía-siento que están jugando conmigo, volvió a mirar al frente y vio como se iba a chocar contra un árbol, intentó no chocar pero al final solo dio la parte de atrás del coche contra el árbol-hoy no es mi día-salió del coche cogiendo la pistola y guardándose en el pantalón y después coger el teléfono, miró a su hija que no se movía-Kushina-la llamó pero la niña no contestó esto a Sasuke le puso nervioso y se asusto-nena, no hagas broma-se acercó donde estaba su hija y la cogió en brazos viendo que la salía sangre de la frente, notó que respiraba, escuchó el sonido de un coche que paraba y vio salir de él a Orochimaru y a dos hombres mas, Sasuke volvió a mirar a su hija y cerró fuertemente sus ojos y sin pensarlo comenzó a correr aunque sea para encontrar un lugar para esconder a su hija ya que le daba igual lo que le pasara a él lo importante era que no le pasara nada a Kushina, mientras corría sacó como pudo su teléfono y buscó en la agenda, no miraba ni para atrás ni adelante, solo miraba el teléfono asta que encontró en la agenda a la persona, le dio a la pantalla y comenzó a llamar poniendo el teléfono en el oído asta que escuchó una voz cansada

-Naruto, soy Sasuke, se que no quieres saber nada de mi pero te pido que vengas por Kushina

 _-Sasuke que pasa, te noto agitado_

-los hombres de Orochimaru y él mismo me siguen, no quiero que le pase nada a mi hija y ella no reacciona y estoy asustado que ella -se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros-tiene sangre, es culpa mía, me choque con el coche, es culpa mía que mi niña no reaccione, no quiero perderla

- _Sasuke dime donde estás y tranquilízate, ya estoy saliendo y le he dicho que llaman a Kakashi, y he puesto mi teléfono para que localice tu llamada_

 _-_ estoy a las afueras de Konoha, creo que es el bosque de la muerte

- _como has parado en ese lugar, sabes que hay animales salvajes en esa zona_

 _-_ me estaban siguiendo y no me di cuenta

- _estoy casi llegando-_ Sasuke sabía que era mentira pero también sabía que lo decía para tranquilizarle

-Naruto si me pasa algo cuida a nuestra hija y olvida que es mi hija, para mi lo mas importante es ella, si la pasa algo me muero

- _no la va a pasar nada por que no lo voy a permitir, si Orochimaru me quiere a mi me tendrá_

 _-_ yo se que me odias por lo que hice pero insisto a que me perdones y siempre te he querido-hubo un silencio

- _yo también te quiero-_ Sasuke al escuchar eso paró de correr y no escuchó nada mas en el teléfono

-Naruto?-miró la pantalla y vio que no tenía cobertura y maldijo mentalmente al teléfono y miró el lugar con la respiración agitada asta que su vista paró y sonrió

Continuará ….

Ya se que soy un poco mala pero me dije por que no dejaros con la intriga? :p

Perdón por la tardanza os agradezco los comentarios y las personas que lo leen y no comentan, pero me encantaría recibir algún comentario para saber si os a gustado este capítulo


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Sasuke sin pensarlo se dirigió atrás de la roca que estaba escondida entre los árboles, se apoyó en ella y cerró los ojos para recuperar su respiración, poco a poco se deslizó por la roca sin soltar el agarre que tenía con su hija, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y acercó mas el cuerpo de su hija a su cuerpo, poniendo su rostro en los cabellos rubios de ella, apretó sus ojos con fuerza mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar acallar sus sollozos

-no quiero pasar por lo mismo-susurró sin quitar su rostro de los cabellos rubios-no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a ella y no poder hacer nada, no podría sobre llevarlo-miró el cielo oscuro y recordó cuando vio por primera vez a Rin en el parque y estaba con Sakura

 **Flash Back**

 _Sasuke estaba en el parque, tenía el ceño fruncido, hacía menos de media hora había visto a Gaara y habían discutido fuertemente y este le recalco sin ningún tipo de sentimiento que no quería a su hija y que retendría a Naruto a su lado por el simple echo para hacer daño al rubio como a él, al recordar eso Sasuke cerró los puños y miraba al suelo, pero vio unos pies en enfrente y alzó la mirada viendo a Sakura_

 _-tienes mala cara, Sasuke-dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida y el azabache chasqueó la lengua-siempre tienes cara de enfadado pero veo que algo te ha molestado de verdad_

 _-Sakura que haces aquí?-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de tema_

 _-vine al parque con Rin-Sasuke alzó una ceja-a tenido fiebre y ahora que está bien la traje al parque-Sakura miró a donde estaba los columpios que estaban cerca de ellos y el azabache hizo lo mismo y vio a una niña pelirroja columpiándose-Rin-gritó Sakura y la niña la miró-ven quiero presentarte a alguien que es amigo mío y de tu padre Naruto-la niña bajó del columpio y corrió hacia Sakura, Sasuke siguió sus movimientos asta que llegó donde Sakura y le miró, el azabache se percató que tenía los mismos ojos que Naruto y su mirada cálida y juguetona-Rin te presento a Sasuke Uchiha_

 _-hola-susurró la niña con timidez ya que el azabache estaba serio mirándola_

 _-Sasuke no la mires a si que la asustas-dijo Sakura sin poder evitar sonreír y acariciar con cariño el cabello rojo de la niña_

 _-cuantos años tienes?-dijo Sasuke y la niña miró su mano y con su otra mano comenzó a tocar los dedos, eso le recordó a Naruto y no pudo evitar sonreír, la niña le enseñó dos dedos_

 _-hace poco los cumplí-dijo con una sonrisa Rin_

 _-es una niña muy buena-dijo Sakura-y no es tan movida como Naruto_

 _-mi papi siempre se mueve mucho y yo me río-dijo divertida Rin_

 _-a Naruto le dice papi y a Gaara papa-Sasuke miró a Sakura por que no entendía el por que-no se por que, pero creo que es por que pasa mas tiempo con Naruto y juega con él, Naruto es un buen padre_

 _-eres amigo de mi papi?-dijo Rin acercándose a Sasuke_

 _-si, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos, pero si somos amigos desde niños-la niña sonrió para luego ponerse seria sin quitarle la mirada al azabache_

 _-me dirás el por que estabas enfadado?-dijo Sakura seria, la niña seguía mirando seria al azabache_

 _-trabajo-dijo sin mas Sasuke_

 _-mi papi tiene una foto tuya y me la enseñó-dijo la niña y los dos adultos la miraron, Sakura con una sonrisa y el azabache serio-me dijo que eras alguien especial, que después de mi eras la persona que mas quería-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido nunca hubiera esperado que Naruto le hablara a su hija de él y que la dijera tal cosa_

 _-Naruto aún te quiere-dijo Sakura mirando al frente por que se sentó al lado del azabache_

 _-entonces por que …-Sasuke no continuó lo que iba a decir pero Sakura si sabía_

 _-no lo se-dijo Sakura-como que tampoco se el por que decidió estar con Gaara_

 _-mi papi se pondrá feliz si lo ve-dijo Rin mirando a Sakura_

 _-claro que si que se pondría feliz si ve a Sasuke-la niña sonrió feliz_

 _-eres lindo, mas que mi padre-dijo seria Rin, Sasuke y Sakura solo la miraron sorprendidos por lo dicho por la niña_

 _-tú también eres muy linda-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa_

 _-entonces somos amigos?-dijo feliz la niña_

 _-claro que si-dijo Sasuke y la niña estiró su mano mostrando su dedo meñique y Sasuke se sorprendió por ese gesto ya que Naruto y él cuando eran adolescente y se retaban o cualquier cosa pactaban de esa forma, Sasuke sonrió y agarró con su dedo meñique el dedo de la niña_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Besó la cabeza rubia de su hija y escuchó un sonido de unas pisadas, en ese momento sintió como su hija se removía un poco y abría los ojos lentamente asta que miró a Sasuke confundida, este solo hizo que no hablara fuerte y la niña miró a su alrededor

-papi donde estamos-susurró Kushina

-estamos escondidos, por eso debes de ser sigilosa para que no nos encuentre

-como en el juego de las escondidas?

-si-dijo serio Sasuke ya que no escuchaba pisadas-Kushina quiero que sin hacer ruido te escondas

-pero papi, dijiste que estaríamos los dos juntos-Sasuke sonrió con tristeza

-lo vamos a estar, pero tienes que esconderte y nadie tiene que saber donde estás y no salir del escondite

-asta que tú me encuentres?

-no-dijo Sasuke intentando reprimir las lágrimas-solo vas a salir del escondite cuando Naruto te llame o te encuentre

-pero …

-solo tiene que ser él, no saldrás si soy yo otra persona que conozcas, prométemelo

-vale-dijo Kushina con tristeza

-yo voy a distraer al hombre malo mientras tu te escondes

-papi, por que lloras, si cuando me encuentre Naruto nos volveremos a ver

-Kushina recuerda y nunca olvides que te quiero, que eres lo mas importante que tengo-la rubia lo miró con tristeza y con ganas de llorar-nena, no llores, luego lloraras, cuando el hombre malo no esté-la niña afirmó con la cabeza y Sasuke la abrazó dándola un beso en la cabeza-pórtate bien y tienes que ser una niña buena-Kushina se mordió el labio inferior-Naruto te va a querer mucho y no te va a dejar sola, yo siempre voy a estar contigo

-yo también te quiero mucho, papi, y como dice el tío Itachi cuando acabe esto nos riéremos mucho

-claro que si-dijo Sasuke separándose de Kushina-ahora aléjate y escóndete sin que nadie te vea y no olvides que te quiero-la niña afirmó con la cabeza y Sasuke sopló para levantarse y sacar el arma de sus pantalones y miró donde debía de estar la persona que antes había escuchado los pasos

-ya te despediste de esa niña-Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando al hombre que era Orochimaru-tengo unos cuantos hombres por este bosque, si escapáis os encontrará

-no voy escapar-dijo serio Sasuke sabiendo que eso es lo que iba hacer, por eso se había despedido de su hija, por que sabía que lo justo era morir, por salvar a Kushina y por que lo merecía, por que cada persona tiene que pagar por lo que hace y el debía de pagar por la muerte de la hija de Naruto a parte que la culpa lo mataba y lo mejor para dejar de sufrir era morir, Sasuke dio unos pasos acercándose a Orochimaru-no te lo pondré fácil, pero estoy seguro que de aquí no voy a salir vivo ni tu tampoco-Orochimaru sonrió

-lo que me gustaría es matarte delante de Namikaze para que se de cuenta que tú eres mas importante de lo que cree, tú muerte sería su verdadero dolor y tendría lo que siempre he querido-dijo Orochimaru-pero que se le va hacer, me conformo cuando vea tu cuerpo sin vida

-como te he dicho no te lo podré fácil

-me gusta las cosas difíciles -dijo de lo mas normal Orochimaru mirando el cuerpo del Doncel de arriba abajo para quedar mirando los ojos negros percibiendo en la mirada ajena miedo pero sobre todo culpabilidad y eso le hizo sonreír-lo único que veo en ti es culpabilidad de algo que te gustó hacer y sobre todo disfrutaste-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos intentando demostrar con su mirada odio e ira hacia esa persona-disfrutaste cuando vaciaste el cargador en el cuerpo de Subaku No Gaara o no te acuerdas que fuiste a celebrarlo en el bar que hay al lado de la casa de Namikaze para ver a Naruto Namikaze entrar a la casa?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-a mi no me engañas con eso que sientes culpabilidad, esa niña también era un estorbo para ti, por eso conseguiste que Namikaze te follara, o crees que si hubiera estado la niña te hubiera follado

-cállate, no sabes nada-gritó Sasuke

-se mas de lo que crees-dijo con diversión Orochimaru-quiero escucharte decir que te gustó la muerte de esa niña

-la niña no tenía de haber estado en la casa-volvió a gritar Sasuke-fue el desgraciado de Gaara que hizo que estuviera, él sabía que íbamos a ir a su casa y decidió llevar a la niña para hacer daño a Naruto por que él le iba a pedir el divorcio

-Subaku No Gaara era uno de mis mejores hombres-dijo Orochimaru-pero no me gusta las traiciones, por eso iba a morir, no por ser la pareja de Namikaze por que le iba importar muy poco su muerte, pero como sabías esa niña debía de morir y Gaara me lo puso fácil e intentó disimular ante ti esa noche que quería a su hija, pero tú ya sabías el desprecio que la tenía, un Doncel muy diferente a los demás Donceles por eso me gustaba tanto-Sasuke apretó con mas fuerza su arma que tenía en su mano apuntando al mas mayor-asta me atrevo a decir que tú tenías mas aprecio a esa niña sin conocerla

-deja de hablar de ella-gritó Sasuke-tú la mataste y no tienes derecho a eso

-tú contribuiste a eso-sonrió con malicia Orochimaru al ver la expresión del Doncel que era de dolor y culpabilidad-no te sirvió de nada intentar protegerla inventándote excusas para no acercarme a ella-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a respirar con dificultad-tú estuviste ahí y pudiste antes de que dispara a la niña impedirlo, dispararme a mi, pero preferiste concentrarte en el odio a Subaku No Gaara antes de protegerla y sacarla de esa casa, pero sabes con lo que mas disfruto como te destruye y se destruye él solo Naruto Namikaze cuando te dice que tú eres el verdadero asesino de su querida hija, cuando te grita te odia, pero lo que mas debe dolerte cuando desprecia a tu querida hija por tu culpa, por que tú no hiciste nada para que esa niña estuviera viva-a Sasuke le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior como la mano que agarraba su arma y las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir de sus ojos negros con rapidez-y él solo quería protegerte, por eso te dejó, se alejó de ti para que yo no me acercara a ti por que eres mi tipo de Doncel que me gusta dominar asta acabar con su vida-Orochimaru hizo una pequeña risa viendo como Sasuke bajaba el brazo lentamente y miraba al suelo como si estuviera ido-pero tú fuiste el que se acercó a mi, Subaku No Gaara me hablaba de ti como de Namikaze y sabía que tú en algún momento me traicionarías, pero ese momento lo esperaba para manejarte y a si hacer sufrir a Namikaze-Orochimaru sin dejar de apuntar con su pistola al Doncel se acercó lentamente asta que paró a una pequeña distancia-si no te hubieras acercado a mi muchas cosas hubieran cambiado, pero la realidad es que Namikaze te verá como el verdadera culpable de la muerto de su única hija, si es que alguna vez sintió amor por ti lo mataste en el momento que vaciaste el cargador en el cuerpo de su verdadero amor, ya sabes de su esposo, tú siempre serás el culpable de la desdicha y el dolor de Naruto por matar y consentir la muerte de su hija

-soy el culpable-dijo Sasuke como ido sin dejar de llorar y si sus piernas no tuvieran fuerza para sostenerlo cayó de rodillas-soy el asesino de Rin, el culpable de ese dolor que siente Naruto, soy el culpable y nunca me lo perdonaré, merezco morir para pedirla perdón y para que Naruto no sienta ese dolor-miró a Orochimaru-mátame-ordenó-no quiero sentir este dolor que siento desde hace cinco años-el mas mayor sonrió y apuntó en la frente a Sasuke que este sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos-perdóname por haberte quitado la vida

-te concederé tu deseo-dijo con malicia Orochimaru-lo mejor será ver la cara de Namikaze-Orochimaru iba apretar el gatillo y lo apretó pero antes sintió como algo hacia que subiera el brazo y la bala se dirigiera hacia otro lado de su objetivo, Sasuke escuchó la bala pero solo puso su frente el frío suelo de la hierva húmeda de la noche sin dejar de llorar, no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba metido en el dolor que sentía y que nunca pudo desahogarse

-perdóname-susurró con dolor Sasuke con los ojos cerrados-yo no quería, pero perdóname-siguió diciendo en susurros, asta que escuchó un disparo y abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Orochimaru no le disparó, iba a levantar la cabeza y escuchó otro disparo y decidió no levantar la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de llorar

-Sasuke-el azabache escuchó su nombre pero no quiso levantar la cabeza, conocía esa voz y no quería escuchar a esa persona recriminándole ni el odio que sentía hacia él por haber matado a su hija

-perdóname-volvió a susurrar con dolor y sintió una mano en su hombro-perdóname Rin, debí de morir yo en vez de tú

-Sasuke-la voz parecía enfadada o es lo que se percató el azabache

-quiero dejar de sentir este dolor, no pudo seguir viviendo con esta culpa

-basta-gritó la voz con enfado y Sasuke sintió como levantaban su rostro para que viera esos ojos azules que le miraba con enfado-no es culpa tuya-Sasuke abrió los ojos-no es culpa tuya-apoyó la frente a la frente del azabache

-Naruto-susurró el azabache

-no es culpa tuya-volvió a repetir Naruto serio-y no vuelvas a culparte que me hace enfadar-Sasuke miró al lado sin separarse-había cosas que no sabía y perdóname tú por haber sido un maldito bastardo, pero si te hubiera pasado algo a ti-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior-perdóname tú a mi-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del rubio y este hizo lo mismo-no vuelvas actuar de esta forma, Teme-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa forma tan peculiar que le llamaba cuando eran unos adolescentes y apoyó su rostro en el hombro del rubio-Sasuke-el nombrado cerró los ojos se sentía en ese momento tan a gusto que le gustaría dormir-deberías de ir aún profesional para que te ayude a superar lo de Rin-el azabache abrió los ojos rápido no por lo que le había dicho si no por la forma de pronunciar el nombre de su hija fallecida, era con cariño y no con dolor

-Naruto-el nombrado se separó del azabache y se levantó para mirar quien le había hablado

-Kakashi como siempre llegando tarde-dijo Naruto mirando al peli plateado que este miraba el cuerpo de Orochimaru que estaba sin vida, Sasuke miró a Kakashi, a Sakura que iba con él y también Suigetsu, pero miraban el cuerpo de Orochimaru y Sasuke lo miró y se puso de pie lentamente quitándose con los puños las lágrimas-la policía siempre llega tarde a todo-negó con la cabeza Naruto

-no te pases rubio-dijo Suigetsu enfadado

-está muerto-dijo Sakura mirando revisando a Orochimaru con seriedad

-que ha pasado?-dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto serio

-lo que tenía que pasar con ese desgraciado-dijo Naruto moviendo un brazo para quitarle importancia y se quejó de dolor, Sakura lo miraron y vieron en la camiseta una mancha de sangre, la chica fue rápido hacia el rubio

-quítate la camiseta-ordenó Sakura y el rubio la obedeció sabía como se pondría su amiga si se negaba, hizo una mueca al quitársela y Sakura miró la herida-te han disparado-afirmó Sakura

-si, pero no duele-dijo Naruto

-pero hay que extraerte la bala-dijo Sakura

-me vas ha decir lo que ha pasado?-dijo serio Kakashi

-yo quiero saber tengo intriga-dijo Suigetsu-pero podríamos ir a celebrar la muerte de esta serpiente-Sasuke miró a Suigetsu y sonrió

-cuando llegué aquí escuché a Orochimaru y a Sasuke hablando y Orochimaru iba a disparar a Sasuke entonces decidí impedirlo, forcejemos, le golpeé varias veces, disparó-señaló su herida que estaba Sakura poniendo unas vendas-quise quitarle la pistola, forcejemos mas y la pistola se disparó-Naruto miró el cielo oscuro como si nada, Kakashi, Sakura y Suigetsu le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que no contaba del todo la verdad

-sabes que tú no tienes licencia para utilizar armas, cierto?-dijo Sakura seria

-lo se-dijo Naruto poniéndose otra vez la camiseta volviendo hacer una mueca de dolor-pero os he dicho que intenté quitarle la pistola para luego lanzarla lejos de nosotros

-Naruto sabemos que tienes una pistola en casa-dijo Suigetsu sin creerse nada de lo que decía el rubio y eso le pasaba a los demás

-Naruto-advirtió Kakashi

-Kakashi sabes que a veces algo cosas y no me doy cuenta-dijo Naruto como si fuese un niño pequeño

-en otras palabras, lograste quitarle la pistola y le disparaste-dijo Kakashi serio para luego suspirar ya que veía a Naruto mirando hacia el lado como si eso fuese lo mas interesante del mundo-te salvaré el pellejo y sácate la licencia de armas

-paso-dijo Naruto-te conozco Kakashi, si me saco la licencia me utilizarás para hacer cosas de policía y yo no lo soy

-como puedes decir eso de mi-dijo indignado Kakashi

-no vuelvas a coger un arma, idiota-gritó Sakura-sabes los problemas que puedes tener y nosotros haremos como si no supiéramos

-yo lo haré cuando me invite a una mariscada-dijo Suigetsu y todos le miraron-se que se carga mucho dinero y ni siquiera se atrevido a invitarme a un triste café

-joder, Suigetsu eres un chantajista-dijo Naruto-te invitaré

-genial-dijo Suigetsu

-y los hombres de Orochimaru?-dijo Sasuke

-tenemos hombres en todo este lugar, los encontrará y les arrestaremos-dijo Kakashi

-te daré los documentos de mis padres-dijo Naruto-y también los documentos que estaban en el cuarto de Rin y que Kushina cogió-todos se miraron sin entender por lo último dicho por el rubio-Gaara tenía guardado en el cuarto de Rin, contratos y muchas cosas mas de Orochimaru

-Naruto-dijo con tristeza Sakura

-no pasa nada Sakura-dijo Naruto-Gaara trabajaba para Orochimaru desde que era un adolescente, esos documentos lo confirman, solo espero que los hombres de Orochimaru no salgan de la cárcel

-de eso te encargas tú-dijo Suigetsu y sonrió con burla-demuestra lo buen abogado que eres y que esos tipos no salgan de la cárcel asta que se mueran

-eso me lo dejas a mi-dijo con una media sonrisa Naruto y en eso momento llegaron mas personas que eran de la policía como que también dos personas con una camilla para llevarse el cuerpo sin vida de Orochimaru-Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto y el nombrado lo miró-donde está Kushina

-escondida-dijo Sasuke y los demás lo miraron para que diga donde está o vaya a buscarla-no se donde se ha escondido

-que-dijo Naruto

-la dije que se escondiera, Kushina es buena escondiéndose-dijo Sasuke

-vayamos a buscarla-dijo Sakura

-no saldrá-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-y por que estás tan tranquilo-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño

-Kushina no saldrá asta que la persona que le dije no vaya a buscarla-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda a todos y señalando al frente-se fue hacia esa dirección

-igual como cuando la conocimos que no habló asta que no vio a Kakashi?-dijo Sakura

-si, Kushina suele ser muy obediente-dijo Sasuke para luego suspirar-cuando quiere

-Kakashi ve a buscarla-ordenó Sakura y el peli plateado la miró

-debe de ir Naruto-dijo Sasuke-le dije que solo saliera si la llamaba Naruto, se ve alguien mas con ella no saldrá

-pues ir los dos-dijo Kakashi

-solo Naruto-dijo Sasuke y miró al rubio que este suspiró

-que niña mas rara y luego me dice a mi raro-dijo Naruto haciendo morros

-solo tienes que llamarla y saldrá-dijo Sasuke-no la busques que no la encontraras a parte que eres malo para encontrar a personas

-en eso tiene razón Sasuke, recuerdo cuando jugábamos de pequeños y tú tenías que encontrarnos, no nos encontrabas y teníamos que salir aburridos por que no había forma que nos encontraras-dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza y Naruto la miró con enfado

-eso no es cierto-dijo indignado Naruto-lo que pasa es que ese juego no me gusta y refería irme a casa a comer Ramen-Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron con los ojos entre cerrados

-eso era cuando te veía en casa tan pronto y atiborrándote de Ramen?-dijo Kakashi

-si-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron enfadados

-eso quiere decir que nos dejabas escondidos durante horas?-dijo con un tic en la ceja Sakura y Naruto solo optó por correr

-voy a buscar a Kushina-gritó desde lejos mientras corría Naruto

-como podía hacernos eso-dijo enfadada Sakura

-para darle un buen golpe-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza

-el rubio siempre ha sido una caja de sorpresas-dijo Suigetsu

-en eso te voy a dar la razón-dijo Sakura-Sasuke y yo por sus estupideces nos metía en líos-Kakashi solo sonrió al recordar en esos tiempos cuando tenía que reñir a Naruto por haber hecho alguna broma

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba mirando por el lugar sin ver gran cosa por la oscuridad de la noche, suspiró mas que nada por si le aparecía algún animal y eso era algo que no le agradaría

-Kushina-gritó por si en ese lugar estaba la niña pero no escuchó respuesta y siguió mirando por esa zona gritando el nombre de la niña asta que escuchó el sonido de alguna rama y paró para prepararse si aparecía algún animal asta que vio una silueta pequeña, Naruto caminó cauteloso asta acercarse lo suficiente y pudo ver que era la niña que tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados, Naruto se acercó mas a ella asta quedar cerca y agacharse a su altura, acarició su cabello suelto despeinado y la sonrió-ya ha pasado todo-dijo con tranquilidad Naruto, la niña lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior y con lágrimas en los ojos y estos rojos por el llanto, el rubio le quitó las lágrimas con su mano con delicadeza

-tengo miedo-dijo como pudo Kushina

-ya no tienes que tener miedo, el hombre malo ya no vendrá hacer daño a nadie

-de verdad?

-de verdad-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto-vamos que nos están esperando-el rubio se levantó pero vio que la niña no tenía intenciones de caminar y volvió a ponerse a su altura y Naruto la abrazó y ella le correspondió llorando con desesperación, Naruto se levantó con la niña en brazos acariciando los cabellos rubios de la niña con cariño-ya pasó-susurró el rubio

-y mi papi, quiero ver a mi papi-lloraba la niña con desesperación

-él está bien y vamos a verlo ahora-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás

-por que no me quieres, papa-dijo la niña y el rubio paró unos segundos de caminar sorprendido por que le había dicho papa y volvió a caminar

-quien te ha dicho que no te quiero

-es que siempre peleas con mi papi y le dijiste que como soy su hija-la niña no siguió hablando

-Kushina se que eres pequeña pero también se que eres una niña lista pero cuando las personas están enfadadas por cosas dicen cosas para hacer daño y eso es lo que hice

-sigues enfadado?

-no-dijo Naruto-y te pido perdón por haber sido el peor padre del mundo, suelo decir muchas cosas sin pensar y tan afectado a ti, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar por eso me encantaría comenzar de nuevo contigo y demostrarte que soy un buen padre-la niña se separó de Naruto para mirarle

-yo también puede ser una buena hija y mi hermana Rin me ha dicho que eres el mejor padre del mundo

-en serio?

-si-dijo Kushina para luego mirarle seria-no te has enfadado por haber dicho lo que he dicho de Rin

-no tengo que enfadarme y me gusta que hables de ella por que es tu hermana mayor

-entonces jugaras conmigo como lo hace mi papi?

-si

-genial y te ganaré en todos los juegos

-eso ya lo veremos, enana-Kushina hizo un puchero

-no soy enana

-para mi lo serás-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo el puchero de la niña y es cuando vio que había llegado donde estaban los demás y se acercó a ellos, Kushina miró a cada uno de ellos y cuando vio a Sasuke hizo que Naruto la bajara de sus brazos y corriera hacia él

-papi-gritó feliz la niña y Sasuke la cogió en brazos dándola un beso en la frente

-estás bien cierto?

-si-dijo Kushina-soy una niña fuerte

-claro que eres la niña mas fuerte-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-papi-dijo Kushina bajando de los brazos del azabache y lo llevó hacia Naruto-mi papa me ha dicho que jugara con nosotros-Sasuke miró a la niña parpadeando varias veces por que era la primera vez que decía papa delante de Naruto-y os voy a ganar a los dos-dijo con seguridad y Sasuke miró al rubio que este solo lo miró encogiéndose del hombros

-lo mejor que podemos hacer es que os vayáis a la casa vosotros tres-dijo Kakashi

-Kakashi-dijo Sasuke-le cogí el coche prestado un chico

-prestado?-dijo Kakashi sin creer eso

-en otras palabras Kakashi lo ha robado-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal pero haciendo una sonrisa

-papi siempre me has dicho que robar es malo

-no lo robé se lo pedí al chico con mis encantos-dijo Sasuke

-en otras palabras, le apuntó con una pistola-volvió a decir Naruto y Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-eso no es cierto-dijo indignado Sasuke y los otros tres les miraron con los ojos entrecerrados para luego negar con la cabeza y marcharse de lugar tranquilamente, la niña los miró sabiendo que su papi estaba mintiendo y se fue corriendo al lado de Sakura y la agarró de la mano

-mentir es malo, Teme

-tú no estabas para saber si miento o no, Dobe-el rubio le miró

-reconozco bastante bien y en esas cosas no me equivoco-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar en dirección que iba Sakura y los otros dos con la niña y Sasuke después de suspirar se acercó al rubio

-deberías ir al hospital-dijo Sasuke

-es lo que haré-sacó las llaves de su coche y se las dio Sasuke-tendrás que llebarme, necesito el apoyo moral de alguien-sonrió Sasuke

-odias los hospitales

-por eso mismo-dijo Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás a su lado estaba Sai mirándolo con una sonrisa de las suyas

-que quieres decirme-dijo Naruto

-te duele el brazo?-el rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada por que Sai sabía la respuesta, ya que hacía una semana le quitaron la bala del hombro y ahora lo que tenía era una venda, pero en ese semana decidió recoger las cosas importantes para él de la casa donde vivía y ponerla a la venta, y ahora estaba en su nueva casa y tenía a su lado a su amigo y socio con una sonrisa falsa

-que es lo que me quieres preguntar de verdad-dijo Naruto

-has follado con Uchiha bastardo?-dijo directo Sai y ensanchando su sonrisa-es que se te ve muy relajado, nunca te he visto a si desde que te conocí

-eso es algo que no te importa-dijo Naruto diciéndose a si mismo que no debía de enfadarse con Sai por que era una persona rara y extraña

-tú crees?

-tengo la actitud de siempre

-tu crees?-volvió a decir Sai-Sakura me dijo que estás igual que cuando eras adolescente y eran novio de Uchiha bastardo-Sai se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensando en cambio Naruto frunció el ceño-el trasero de Uchiha bastardo es perfecto-sonrió otra vez Sai y Naruto se levantó

-si vas a estar con tus comentarios desagradables te largas en este momento

-que mal amigo eres-dijo Sai levantándose y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta-voy yo-Naruto solo lo miró como se dirigía a la puerta, pero no pasó ni un minuto que apareció Kushina de la mano de Sai y hablando de lo mas normal y de tras de ellos Sasuke que tenía cara de enfado, el rubio supuso que le dijo algo extraño su socio, Sai miró a Naruto sonriendo y supuso que le diría algo-Naruto idiota podría llevarme a Kushina para que el Uchiha bastardo y tu hagáis cosas de adultos-el rubio se acercó a Sai y lo cogió de los hombros con enfado

-deja de decir eso-gritó Naruto

-no deberías de ser tan vergonzoso-dijo Sai y Naruto se separó negando con la cabeza y después revolviéndose sus cabellos rubios

-en que momento decidí que fueses mi amigo

-el día que te dije que tienes el pene pequeño-el rubio miró a Sai con odio-hay fue cuando nos hicimos muy buenos amigos

-deja de decir eso-dijo Naruto indignado, Sai se encogió de hombros y miró al Doncel

-Uchiha bastardo no te pongas triste por lo del pene de Naruto idiota, seguro que sabrá como manejarlo-dijo Sai y Naruto lo miró con ira con un sonrojo y Sasuke miró al lado sonrojado

-oye Sai por que no vamos a jugar-dijo Kushina-y deja que mis padres se vayan

-vale pero no te sorprendas si dentro de nueve meses tienes un hermanito o hermanita

-Sai-gritó Naruto y Sasuke a la vez

-será mejor que nos vayamos antes que descuartice a este-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-sería divertido tener un hermanito pequeño-dijo pensativa Kushina y Naruto la miró negando con la cabeza

-Kushina-dijo Naruto-si sacas de sus casillas a Sai te compraré lo que quieras-sonrió con malicia Naruto mirando a Sai

-que malo eres Naruto idiota-dijo como si estuviera decepcionado Sai

-lo haré y ya se que es lo que quiero -y la niña se acercó a su padre varón y extendió su dedo meñique y el rubio se lo cogió con su meñique-debes que cumplirlo es promesa y esto me lo enseñaste tú

-siempre cumplo todo lo que prometo-dijo Naruto y separaron sus dedos

-no es por nada pero yo estoy en medio-dijo Sai

-te lo mereces-dijo Sasuke mirándolo con desden

-ahora vuelvo-dijo Naruto subiendo con rapidez las escaleras de la casa

-puede que vaya por condones-dijo de lo mas normal Sai y Sasuke le dio un codazo en las costillas

-deja de decir eso-dijo de mala gana Sasuke y en ese momento bajó Naruto y se acercó a Kushina y se puso a su altura

-Kushina quiero que lleves algo y me prometas que no te lo quitaras-dijo Naruto-pero recuerda que te lo presto y debes de cuidarlo

-que es?-dijo intrigada e ilusionada Kushina

-esto-dijo Naruto enseñando el colgante que le regaló Sasuke cuando cumplieron el primer año de novios-es algo especial para mi y quiero que lo lleves tú por que para mi eres muy especial

-pero ese colgante es igual que el que lleva mi papi-dijo la niña

-es la otra mitad de ese colgante

-pero mi papi se puede enfadar

-no creo que lo haga y si se enfada es su problema-Sasuke se enfadó por ese comentario de Naruto-además él te prestó Kyubi pues yo hago lo mismo con esto

-vale lo llevaré-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y Naruto se lo puso

-te queda mejor que a mi-dijo Naruto levantándose y la niña se sonrojó-ahora los tres tenemos un colgante

-tú tienes dos, papa-dijo Kushina señalando el cuello de su padre varón, uno de los colgante era una piedra azul y el otro era una cadena fina y en ella estaba colgada el anillo que se regalaron en un pasado Sasuke y Naruto

-será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Sasuke-Kakashi nos quiere decir algo al igual que Sakura

-que pesados son esos dos-dijo Naruto y miró a Sai que este sonrió a su amigo-Sai como le digas alguna cochinada a mi hija te la corto a trocitos

-pasas mucho tiempo con Sakura, Naruto idiota

-si no lo hace Naruto lo haré yo-dijo esta vez Sasuke

-sois el uno para el otro-dijo Sai negando con la cabeza

-demasiado que nos llevamos bien por Kushina-dijo Naruto-enana nos vemos luego

-Kushina cumple la promesa de hacer rabiar a la copia barata-dijo Sasuke y el rubio y el azabache se fueron

Continuará …

Hola, como os habéis dado cuenta no me tardé y os daréis cuenta también queda poco para el final de este fic … comentar para ser un poquito mas feliz


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban por la comisaría y delante de ellos estaba Sakura y Kakashi, subieron unas escaleras asta que llegaron a una planta que no solía haber nadie, Sasuke al ver eso frunció el ceño con mala espina y Naruto solo miraba el lugar ya que nunca había estado en ese lugar

-Kakashi, Sakura a donde nos lleváis?-dijo Naruto y los nombrados no contestaron solo siguieron caminando recto

-que es lo que nos tenéis que decir?-dijo esta vez Sasuke mirando a la chica y al peli plateado con el ceño fruncido que estos siguieron sin decir nada asta que pararon a una puerta que estaba en el fondo, Kakashi la abrió con llave y se apartó, eso lo hizo también Sakura

-pasar-dijo Kakashi en modo de orden, Naruto alzó una ceja y miró a la chica que miraba al frente con seriedad

-esto me recuerda cuando era niño y me querías castigar Kakashi-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos

-entrad que lo que tenemos que deciros solo nos incumbe a nosotros cuatro-dijo Kakashi y Naruto suspiró para comenzar a entrar en ese cuarto que era grande, pudo ver una pequeña nevera pero no había nada mas, eso al rubio le extrañó y una vez en el centro de ese cuarto miró a Sakura y a Kakashi

-Sasuke será mejor que entres-dijo Sakura

-tengo un mal presentimiento-susurró Sasuke pero decidió entrar y se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio, una vez allí pudieron ver el rubio y el azabache las sonrisas de los otros dos y cerraron la puerta, Naruto abrió los ojos y corriendo fue a la puerta escuchando como echaban la llave para que no pudieran salir

-Kakashi, Sakura, abrir la puerta-exigió Naruto dando un golpe con su puño en la puerta

-no lo haremos-dijo Sakura

-y se puede saber por que-dijo Naruto

-para que arregléis las cosas entre los dos-dijo Kakashi-deciros todo lo que tengáis guardado y a si os desahogaréis

-no tengo nada que decirle a Sasuke, ya está todo arreglado-dijo con el ceño fruncido Naruto

-no lo está Naruto, y lo sabes-dijo Sakura-no os habláis y se habláis entre vosotros es por que no tenéis mas remedio

-recordar que tenéis una hija, puede que ella no se de cuenta por que es pequeña pero cuando sea grande se dará cuenta que aparentáis llevaros bien-dijo Kakashi

-Kakashi no te metas en mis cosas-dijo enfadado Naruto

-siempre me meteré en tus cosas Naruto, eres el hijo de Minato, el que fue mi amigo y como un padre, pero sobre todo para mi eres el hijo que nunca he tenido-dijo serio Kakashi y Naruto agachó la mirada al suelo para luego apoyarse en la puerta y a si quedar mirando a Sasuke que este tenía el ceño fruncido mirando a la puerta-además os estoy haciendo otro favor a los dos-Kakashi sonrió-recordar cuando os encerré en mi cuarto cuando erais adolescentes-Naruto se puso la mano en la frente con los ojos cerrados-teníais tanta tensión sexual que cuando abrí la puerta os pillé

-Kakashi-dijo en modo de advertencia Naruto en cambio Sasuke al recordar eso no pudo evitar mirar al lado con un pequeño sonrojo

-estaréis aquí encerrados asta mañana-dijo Sakura-y espero que arregléis todo por que yo tenía otra forma para que os comportarais como adultos y no era nada agradable para ninguno de los dos

-tenéis una nevera con agua y algo de comida y aprovechar esta oportunidad, chicos-dijo Kakashi

-que lo paséis bien chicos-dijo Sakura

-Kakashi, Sakura, no os vayáis-gritó Naruto dándose la vuelta para volver a golpear la puerta y escuchó los pasos alejándose-maldita sea-susurró Naruto y volvió apoyarse en la puerta para ver como Sasuke cogía una botella de agua de la nevera e irse a sentar en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared, Naruto bufó de mala gana y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto mirando el lugar detenidamente, una vez echo suspiró con aburrimiento y fue a coger una botella de agua y se acercó al azabache que este daba bocanadas pequeñas en la botella de agua-podías a ver dicho algo-dijo serio mirándolo

-para que, no nos hubieran sacado de aquí-el rubio chasqueo la lengua como dándole la razón y se sentó al lado del Doncel, pasó varios minutos que ninguno habló y Sasuke no tenía interés de hacerlo ya que parecía que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, el rubio al ser una persona intranquila y que no le gustaba el silencio no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, pero igualmente no dijo nada durante mas de media hora que eso era un logro para el rubio y para el azabache era extraño, miró a Sasuke de reojo-que pena que no tengas ningún libro para leer-dijo mirando al frente con los ojos entrecerrados y Sasuke bebió un poco mas de agua-como te gusta tanto leer puedes aburrirte-el azabache no contestó solo miraba al frente como si hay estuviera la fuente de sus problemas, pasó una media hora mas que Naruto se estaba inquietando mas por el gran silencio que había en el ambiente y que se percibía una gran tensión y estuvo de acuerdo que no había nada solucionado entre Sasuke y él, suspiró fuertemente recordando cosas del pasado e iba hablar pero Sasuke se adelantó

-por que-susurró Sasuke en un hijo de voz pero fue escuchado por el rubio que lo miró sin entender pero el azabache seguía mirando al frente pero agarrando la botella de agua con mas fuerza, hubo otro silencio en el ambiente que Naruto se dedico a pensar a que se refería el azabache con ese por que

-el por que de que-dijo Naruto bebiendo de su botella y Sasuke suspiró y frunció el ceño mirando al rubio que este miraba de lo mas normal al frente

-el por que de todo, el por que decidiste que fuese tu novio, el por que me utilizaste, el por que me diste de lado el por que …

-para el carro por que si no yo también me pondría ha preguntarte el por que de muchas cosas-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego mirar al frente con seriedad

-no tengo problemas en contestarte, cosa que tú no parece en querer darme una respuestas de tus acciones

-creía que al ser tan listo ya sabías algunos por ques-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-como lees tanto y por eso eres mas sabio

-que tiene que ver eso

-mas de lo que crees-dijo en un susurro Naruto y miró al azabache que este le miraba serio-tarde o temprano esa relación terminaría, yo solo apresuré las cosas-Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró para mirar al frente

-con esas palabras me has confirmado todo-dijo con enfado Sasuke apretando mas la botella de agua de sus manos-fui el idiota que creía que había algo serio

-tú y yo somos opuestos en todo-dijo Naruto haciendo un pequeño suspiro-tarde o temprano hubiera terminado esa relación que teníamos -Sasuke volvió a mirarle con el ceño fruncido ya que no entendía el por que

-y con Gaara tenías muchas cosas en común-dijo Sasuke-erais tan iguales …

-se acabó la conversación-cortó Naruto al azabache de muy mal humor-Gaara está muerto y no tienes derecho a mencionar cosas que no debes por que no se puede defender

-no conociste a Gaara como era realmente-dijo alzando la voz Sasuke ya que le molestaba que lo defendiera

-lo conocía mejor que tú-dijo alzando la voz Naruto

-él era …

-se perfectamente quien era-cortó otra vez Naruto al azabache-por que crees que me hice amigo de él y me casé con él-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño

-no te creo

-Gaara era abogado y si defendía a ese tipo de personas es por que nos convenía a los dos

-que-dijo Sasuke sin creerse lo que decía el rubio-me estás diciendo que desde un principio Gaara estaba donde Orochimaru solo para darte información?-no hubo respuesta, solo como Naruto miraba al suelo como si estuviera pensando en algo-maldita sea contéstame-dijo con enfado el azabache

-Gaara siempre tuvo problemas con su padre y se alejó de sus dos hermanos, cuando lo conocí por ser mi vecino me entró curiosidad por que siempre estaba solo, estuve insistiendo mucho para que aceptara mi presencia a su lado, cuando lo conseguí pude ver muchas cosas mas de él que nadie quería ver, ni siquiera el que era mi novio quería ver-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza-cada vez nos acercamos mas, esa amistad se afianzó tanto que él se preocupaba por mi, por eso una noche me siguió sin darme cuenta y al otro día me encaró y es cuando le expliqué cosas de mi pasado y de Orochimaru, era lo justo por que él me explicó lo mal que lo pasaba con su padre-Naruto suspiró fuertemente mirando el techo-Gaara era una persona solitaria, seria y fría, decía las cosas sin importar las consecuencias pero sobre todo Doncel-el rubio miró a Sasuke que este le miraba con el ceño fruncido-no se quería a él mismo por que siempre se sintió culpable de la muerte de su madre, ya que murió cuando el nació-el rubio bebió agua de la botella-él me dijo de meterse en esa oscuridad donde pertenecía Orochimaru para sacarle información, intenté convencerle de que no lo hiciera pero él solo me contestó, ya estoy muerto Naruto, déjame hacer algo por la persona que quiso acercarse a mi sin que le de algo a cambio, igualmente quise que había otras formas de acercarme a Orochimaru pero él dijo que lo haría sin impórtale mi negativa, y lo hizo, él le daba información mía, la que yo consideraba que tenía que darle-Naruto volvió a mirar al frente frunciendo el ceño-asta que un día me dijo que Orochimaru se enteró que tenía a alguien a mi lado

-seguro que te lo dijo Gaara-dijo Sasuke con enfado y Naruto comenzó a reír

-si quieres creer eso créetelo-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-Orochimaru tenía muchos secuaces que sabían que obteniendo información mía tendrían recompensa, como por ejemplo, dinero o Donceles para divertirse-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-has tenido una vida fácil con tus padres y hermano protegiéndote de todo, has tenido todo lo que has querido, yo en cambio he tenido una vida difícil, hubo un tiempo que no recordaba la muerte de mis padres, pero a partir que la recordé era difícil dormir por las noches, recordar como mi madre murió protegiéndome y sobre todo como Orochimaru mató con un disparo a mi padre, y no quería volver a vivir algo a si en mi vida, me lo prometí a mi mismo, no es nada agradable sentir el dolor de una perdida de una persona que amas, no quería involucrar a esa persona en mi vida, quería que siguiera adelante sin que le hiciera daño por mi culpa

-no se tiene que tomar decisiones sin que la persona involucrada lo sepa-susurró Sasuke

-cuando Gaara me dijo que Orochimaru sabía de tu existencia, quería que me dejaras, que rompieras esas relación que teníamos, por que yo no podía hacerlo ya que debería darte una explicación, Gaara lo notó y solo tenía que acercarse un poco mas a mi, pero una parte de mi no quería que pensaras que era un maldito bastardo que te ha sido infiel, cuando me dijiste que te ibas a estudiar fuera creía que romperías conmigo y que allí conocerías a alguien que sea como tú-Sasuke solo miró al suelo-entonces me llegó una de las notitas de Orochimaru diciéndome cosas desagradables de ti, me enfadé y decidí dejarte, y a si lo hice

-que quieres decir que conozca a alguien como yo-dijo Sasuke negó con la cabeza con rapidez y miró al rubio serio-sentías lástima por mi por eso no podías romper la relación que teníamos-Naruto sopló frustrado-pensabas que era un pobre Doncel que estaba enamorado de ti y no querías romperle el corazón por que tú nunca sentiste nada por mi? Solo fui para ti el Doncel para tener experiencia para poder estar con Gaara-el rubio le miró incrédulo-por eso siempre era yo el que iniciaba un contacto contigo, tú nunca sentiste por mi lo que yo sentía por ti-dijo con rabia, solo querías estar con Gaara por eso te casaste con él

-no se de donde sacas todo eso, pero leer todo lo que lees no te hace tan sabio como siempre me has dicho, te ha hecho ser mas idiota-dijo sorprendido Naruto pero de lo mas normal

-eres un maldito que me utilizó para estar con Gaara-dijo Sasuke con rabia lanzándose al rubio para golpearlo, pero el rubio lo detuvo, Sasuke intentaba golpearlo removiéndose pero Naruto lo impedía moviéndose por el lugar, Sasuke solo pudo pensar que actuaba de esa forma por la ira que sintió cuando lo dejó de un día para otro

-no lees entre líneas o que-dijo con enfado Naruto inmovilizando a Sasuke en el suelo, quedando encima de él y agarrando sus muñecas entre su cabeza, Sasuke solo miraba al lado mordiéndose el labio inferior-tendré que ser mas directo, si te pedí ser mi novio era por que estaba enamorado de ti, nuca dejé de estar enamorado de ti

-no te creo-susurró Sasuke con la respiración acelerada

-me gustaría decirte que no me importa lo que pienses, pero no quiero que pienses algo que no es-dijo serio Naruto apretando mas el agarre por que Sasuke comenzó a moverse para que dejara de agarrarlo-si hacía que tu iniciaras los besos es por que nunca estuve seguro de tus sentimientos-Sasuke dejó de moverse y miró incrédulo al rubio-pensaba que merecías a alguien mejor que yo, que algún día te darías cuentas

-que!

-joder-dijo de mala gana Naruto-si hubiera sido por mi te hubiera besado en cada momento, pero tú siempre has sido tan serio e indiferente que pensaba que si lo hacía me rechazarías, siempre he sentido que éramos diferentes, tú siempre tan calmado y yo sin poder estar quieto, tú siempre leyendo libros y yo nunca lo hacía por que para mi es aburrido, y cuando decías que leer es de sabios solo podía pensar que tú debías de estar con alguien que hiciera las mismas cosas que tú, no alguien como yo que hacía que perdieras el silencio que tanto apreciabas cuando leías tus libros-aflojó el agarre ya que Sasuke no se movía y le miraba a los ojos azules y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros-muchas veces me decías que te molestaba que hablara tanto y optaba por dejarte solo, Sakura sin que yo la dijera nada me decía que quitara mi malos pensamientos y Gaara me invitaba a helado y hablábamos de las cosas que había descubierto de Orochimaru y yo me olvidaba de lo que pensaba de ti

-yo … yo no sabía y en ningún momento te rechacé-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado y Naruto se quitó de encima de él para sentarse en el suelo

-eso no importa-dijo Naruto y el azabache se sentó

-aún piensas igual?

-ahora no importa-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-lo que debes de hacer es encontrar aún varón que sea como tú

-yo no sé por que pensabas eso-el rubio lo miró de reojo y suspiró

-solo tienes que mirarte y luego mirarme a mi, pero da igual

-no da igual-dijo Sasuke serio-yo …

-estabas confundido en ese tiempo y no me hagas pensar que sigues confundido-dijo Naruto cortando a Sasuke

-yo no estaba confundido, siempre he sabido lo que quiero, pero si tú piensas eso, es tú problema

-yo también he sabido lo que he querido

-claro por eso te casaste con Gaara-Naruto lo miró entrecerrando los ojos

-si me casé con él era por que me convenía a mi y a él-dijo serio Naruto-como te he dicho Gaara creía que estaba muerto en vida, ni al casarse cambió de actitud, yo siempre he sabido que no había amor ni de parte de él ni mía, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro por que nos comprendíamos y nos necesitábamos, si decidimos tener un hijo fue por mi, Gaara no quería tener hijos pero accedió por que pensaba que eso le haría mas humano, pero yo me equivoqué, en el mundo que estaba metido desde que era adolescente le absorbió de tal manera que no tenía sentimientos ni por su hija

-tú sabías que él sería capaz de utilizar a su hija?-dijo Sasuke con precaución, el rubio cerró los ojos haciendo un suspiró y los abrió

-no-dijo sinceramente Naruto-Gaara sabía que iba ir por él Orochimaru, no me dijo nada pero yo le noté extraño, quise sonsacarle, pero en verdad tenía mas miedo a la muerte, tanto que decía que ya estaba muerto, utilizó a Rin y no se lo voy a perdonar, pero también se que está muerto y es una estupidez tenerle rencor por que no está con vida-hubo un largo silencio entre los dos que estaban metidos en sus pensamientos asta que el rubio miró a Sasuke-por que quisiste acercarte a Orochimaru?-Sasuke le miró y suspiró

-como sabes me fui a estudiar fuera, allí conocí a tu prima Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo-dijo Sasuke -cuando acabemos los estudios de la academia los superiores decidieron que éramos un buen equipo y nos juntaron

-eso ya lo se-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-Karin y Suigetsu querían volver aquí, a Juugo le daba igual y yo estaba indeciso-dijo Sasuke con calma-un día tuve que ir al despacho de uno de los superiores, y la curiosidad mató al gato-sonrió de medio lado Sasuke-en cima de la mesa habían unos papeles de Orochimaru, me llamó la atención, había mucha documentación pero ni una sola prueba de lo que hacía, leí lo que solía hacer a los Donceles y algo dentro de mi quiso matarlo, puede por que sea yo Doncel-suspiró sin ganas el azabache-leí mas casos de él asta que me encontré con un caso cerrado-frunció el ceño mirando los ojos azules que no le quitaba la mirada de encima-era del asesinato del matrimonio Namikaze, lo primero que me pregunté si tú sabías si ese tipo había matado a tus padres pero algo me decía que si por que me comentaste una vez que tus padres fueron asesinados, pero quería confirmarlo y llamé a Kakashi y él me lo confirmó y es cuando decidí venir aquí con mi equipo, a parte de Kakashi como superior tendría a Yamato y yo intentaba convencer a Kakashi que me pusiera en el caso de Orochimaru, él se rehusaba, asta que un día por casualidad vi a Gaara -el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido-Gaara nunca me agradó siempre que le veía algo me decía que no confiara en él, y ese día que lo vi le recriminé el por que no tenía sentido de la justicia y por que era el abogado de Orochimaru como de sus secuaces, él me dijo con prepotencia que estaba casado contigo y que estaba embarazado y que yo sería un buen juguete para Orochimaru, tuve ganas de golpearlo pero no lo hice por su estado, pero ganas no me faltaron, pero gracias a él me dio la idea de infiltrarme y convencí a Yamato sabiendo que Kakashi se negaría, Yamato accedió y Kakashi no pudo hacer nada, de eso solo lo sabían ellos dos

-Gaara no me dijo que te vio

-nos vimos mas veces pero nunca en la zonas donde solía estar Orochimaru-dijo Sasuke-yo si le vi pero él a mi no, a parte que Orochimaru me lo dijo, tenía buena confianza conmigo, desde el primer momento que me vio supe que se acercó a mi por que deseaba hacerme lo que le hacía a los Donceles que secuestraba-Sasuke se levantó y fue a sentarse donde estaba antes y cogió la botella que antes tenía en sus manos y bebió un sorbo-al paso de tiempo supe que Gaara le traicionó y Orochimaru me dijo todo lo que había hecho por él

-quiso dejarlo-dijo Naruto-a parte que tenía pruebas en contra de Orochimaru y las iba a utilizar en contra de él, si yo hubiera sabido de esas pruebas-chasqueó la lengua Naruto recordando la carpeta que estaba en el armario de su hija

-la cuestión que Orochimaru quería encargarse de él y también de Rin por que sabía que eso te iba hacer daño-dijo Sasuke cerrando los puños con fuerza-Orochimaru al contarme todo sabía cuando lo iba hacer, sinceramente a mi me daba igual lo que le pasara a Gaara sentía que te estaba traicionando y que debía pagar, pero-suspiró fuertemente-no quería que le pasara nada a Rin-el rubio notó tristeza en la voz del azabache-siempre que la tenía en su punto de mira, utilizaba mis contactos para que no la pasara nada, muchas veces llamaba a Shikamaru ya que este está casado con Temari la hermana de Gaara para que estuviera con Rin, pero ese día en la casa solo debía de estar Gaara, Rin tenía que estar con Temari, yo mismo la vi con ella ese día, fue una gran sorpresa verla en la casa esa noche y Gaara solo aparentaba, él sabía que a Orochimaru no se le podía dar la espalda e hizo que Rin se la de y-Sasuke miró al techo para que no le salieran lágrimas pero igualmente le salieron a parte que no podía seguir diciendo lo que iba decir, el rubio al ver eso se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su rostro-era una niña-susurró-y yo como policía no hice nada para impedirlo y me llenaba de ira que Gaara aparentara preocupación cuando no la sentía, se perfectamente que él no la quería, me dolió mas a mi que no soy su padre que él que lo es-sus lágrimas bajaron con rapidez de su rostro y Naruto solo puso su frente en la frente del azabache ya que esa era una forma para tranquilizarse ambos-siempre me sentiré culpable-susurró

-no debes de sentir culpa, tú intentaste que no la pasara nada-dijo Naruto con dificultad para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa-el dolor que sentí por la muerte de Rin fue muy grande pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que si en el pasado no hubiese roto contigo y hubiéramos seguido con la relación adelante, tú hubieras estado en el lugar de Gaara y nuestra hija en lugar de Rin, y si eso hubiese pasado yo no estaría en estos momentos aquí-Sasuke al escuchar eso se separó un poco del rubio y lo miró a los ojos

-que quieres decir con eso-Naruto sonrió con malicia al notar lo incrédulo que era Sasuke a veces

-debes de aprender a leer entre líneas, señor sabio-dijo con diversión Naruto para luego dar un beso en la frente a Sasuke y sentarse a su lado, el azabache solo hizo una especie de puchero y a si quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo y no era nada incómodo como fue al principio de que les encerraran en ese lugar

-en ningún momento pensé que tú fueses menos que yo

-eso es pasado

-el pasado siempre está unido al presente y al futuro-dijo Sasuke-yo estaba a gusto contigo, podía ser yo mismo

-yo creía que eras mas arrogante de lo que eras realmente-dijo divertido Naruto y Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido

-estoy hablando en serio

-lo se-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache-yo también estaba a gusto contigo-el azabache sonrió

-normal, te daba sabiduría, Dobe

-me dabas tanta sabiduría que no me dejabas estudiar para los exámenes, Teme

-idiota-susurró Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado con un poco de vergüenza y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-espero que esos dos nos haya puesto algo de comer, me muero de hambre-dijo Naruto levantándose para ir a la pequeña nevera-seguro que no habrá Ramen

-lógicamente no habrá por que se tiene que calentar-dijo Sasuke-además eso no es nada saludable-el rubio le miró con odio y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-no te metas con mi Ramen-dijo Naruto-tienes hambre?-el rubio abrió la pequeña nevera y vio dos ensaladas y le dio un tic en la ceja

-me da la impresión que no te agrada la comida escogida por Sakura y Kakashi-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la nevera y mirando en el interior y no pudo evitar sonreír sobre todo al ver el puchero que hizo el rubio-eso es comida sana

-puedo aguantar sin comer asta que salga de aquí-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba sentado antes, Sasuke cogió los dos bols de ensalada y un tenedor que había encima de la nevera y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto sentándose a su lado-cuando salga de este encierro me llevaré a Kushina para que coma Ramen y me hinchare asta desmayarme-Sasuke miró con enfado a Naruto ya que tenía uno de los bols de ensalada y con mucho tomate en sus piernas

-a Kushina no la vas a enfermar con esa comida no sana-dijo Naruto

-el Ramen es sano

-no lo es y conociendo a Kushina si lo prueba le gustará, no he estado todos estos años dándola comida sana para que un día vengas tú y comience a comer esa comida

-no hables con ese desprecio de mi amado Ramen

-no lo comerá-sentencio Sasuke para comenzar a comer un trozo de tomate de la ensalada

-eso ya lo veremos-susurró Naruto con decisión

-de verdad no quieres?-dijo Sasuke mirando su ensalada y pinchó un trozo de pepino y se lo puso al lado del rostro del rubio-recuerdo que una vez te di aprobar el pepinillo y dijiste que te gustaba-el rubio miró al azabache alzando una ceja y después miró el trozo de pepino en el tenedor de plástico-a no ser que me mintieras-entrecerró los ojos Sasuke y Naruto suspiró primero por que le mintió por que parecía en ese tiempo Sasuke ilusionado por hacerle una ensalada por que era la primera vez que cocinaba algo y segundo mas importante tenía hambre

.me gustan-dijo sin mucho animo Naruto recordando el mal sabor de boca que tuvo cuando probó el pepinillo en el pasado

-por lo menos comes algo sano y eso es gracias a mi-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa Sasuke

-si claro-volvió a susurrar Naruto

-toma-dijo Sasuke acercando peligrosamente ese trozo de pepino a la boca de Naruto que este por no hacer el feo y sobre todo por que tenía hambre abrió la boca y cogió el peno con los dientes y comenzó a masticar intentando no poner cara de asco-pones la misma cara-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rostro del rubio que este tragó el peno con dificultad

-te estás burlando cierto?-Sasuke volvió a sentarse correctamente en el lugar y cogió un trozo de lechuga y se la metió en la boca sin contestar al rubio-lo que tengo que hacer-susurró muy bajito el rubio

-has dicho algo?

-no-dijo Naruto para estirar su brazo y poder coger el otro bol de ensalada-me van a escuchar esos dos, creen que voy estar alimentado con todo esto asta mañana por la mañana-miró a Sasuke que seguía comiendo tranquilamente-traes los dos bols y solo traes un tenedor

-debes de hacer ejercicio-dijo sin mas Sasuke

-hago mucho ejercicio, suelo ir bastante al gimnasio-dijo Naruto levantándose para dirigirse a la pequeña nevera y cogió de encima el otro tenedor y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar, Sasuke que no le quitó ojo se dijo que estaba en lo cierto el rubio, se notaba que tenía mas músculos que hace cinco años atrás-no puedo creer que tenga que comer comida de conejo

-el tomate me lo das-dijo Sasuke y el rubio entrecerró los ojos

-no has pensado que me puede gustar el tomate?

-se perfectamente que no te gusta-dijo Sasuke-y no es comida de conejo, Naruto lo miró con enfado sintiendo que el azabache se estaba burlando de él y este solo le sonrió

-no te burles-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-pero el tomate me lo das

-es todo tuyo-dijo Naruto pinchando la lechuga y poniendo mala cara al meterla en su boca

-pareces un niño-Naruto rodó los ojos y sintió como el azabache pinchaba un trozo de tomate de su bol de ensalada para comérselo-que bueno -Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír y comenzó a comer tranquilamente al igual que Sasuke, no pasó ni quince minutos que comieron y dejaron los bols vacío aún lado

-para dormir va a ser bastante incómodo-dijo Naruto-tendremos dolor de espalda

-no creo que sea igual que el dolor de espalda que tenía con el embarazo de Kushina-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke haciendo un pequeño bostezo y Naruto le miró y el azabache se dio cuenta de la mirada y lo miró-pasa algo?-el rubio se rasco la cabeza con un dedo

-puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-es sobre lo de Kushina

-Naruto si no te dije es por que …

-entiendo que no me dijeras, no estábamos bien-cortó Naruto comprensiblemente a Sasuke

-entonces?

-como fue?-el azabache alzó una ceja sin entender y el rubio sopló-fue bien el embarazo?-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír

-fue bien, a parte fue mis cambios de humor que los tuvo que soportar mis padres-dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke como si recordara ese momento vivido en ese momento-la espalda me mataba y también los movimientos que hacía, ni siquiera podía quedarse quieta, pero eso me alegraba por que eso significaba que iba a ser una niña muy sana

-ya veo-susurró Naruto algo decaído

-en la casa de mis padres tengo las ecografías del embarazo, podría mostrártelas-Naruto sonrió

-por que le pusiste Kushina?

-no podría explicártelo-dijo Sasuke-cuando me enteré que estaba embarazado-creí que era de -no pudo decir el nombre Sasuke ya que se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto pudo entender por lo que le hizo Orochimaru y cerró los puños-pero el médico me dijo de cuanto tiempo estaba y me sentí feliz, recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente sabía que si era niña se llamaría Kushina y si era niño Minato, puede por que eran tus padres o también para que no te enfadaras mas conmigo por ocultarte algo a si-Sasuke miró a Naruto que parecía que estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-gracias-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-además el nombre le queda bien, no se como era tu madre pero cuando vi su foto en la casa que eran de tus padres supe que hice bien y que Kushina se parece mucho a su abuela-hubo otro silencio-me hubiera gustado conocer a tus padres sobre todo a tu madre

-te hubieras llevado bien con ella y a mi me habría dado muchos dolores de cabeza por darte a ti la razón en todo lo que la dijeras-dijo Naruto con algo de nostalgia

-no te gusta hablar de ella cierto?

-no es eso-dijo Naruto-mis padres murieron muy jóvenes pero se que ellos están conmigo, se que si hubieran estado vivos ellos me hubieran aconsejado de actuar de otra forma, además Kakashi daba buenos consejos-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo pervertida y burlona

-no se que consejos te daría Kakashi si siempre ha estado con ese libro estúpido

-si supieras las cosas que me decía Kakashi para que te hiciera-Sasuke abrió los ojos con un gran sonrojo y miró al lado

-ese pervertido-susurró de mala gana Sasuke

-las revistas porno que encontraste en mi cuarto me las dio Kakashi y eran suyas-dijo divertido Naruto viendo como Sasuke cada vez estaba mas rojo e intentaba esconderlo-asta Itachi me daba ese tipo de revistas y asta películas

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke mirando a Naruto pero aún tenía el sonrojo

-me decía, para que aprendas a darle placer a mi hermano menor idiota y se le quite esa cara de amargado-dijo Naruto intentando poner la voz de Itachi, a Sasuke le dio un tic

-como se le ocurre a mi hermano darte esas cosas, y desde cuando un hermano le da ese tipo de cosas al novio de su hermano Doncel-dijo Sasuke enfadado y con ganas de golpear a su hermano si estuviera presente, Naruto al verlo en ese estado no pudo evitar reír con una gran carcajada que eso hizo que Sasuke cerrara los puños

-te lo creíste-dijo Naruto intentado parar de reír -tu hermano solo sabía amenazarme por si se me ocurría quitarle su inocencia, lo que no sabía Itachi que su hermanito era un depravado sexual-volvió a reír con mas fuerza Naruto mientras que Sasuke estaba rojo de la ira y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia Naruto para golpearlo pero el rubio al conocer al azabache sabía que se le lanzaría para golpearle y estuvo alerta y el rubio con diversión y sin dejar de reír pero menos ruidoso, intentaba parar los fallidos golpes del azabache

-no soy un depravado sexual-dijo con ira Sasuke intentando golpear la cara del rubio para borrarle la sonrisa que tenía, estuvieron rodando por el suelo durante unos minutos uno intentando golpear y el otro para que no le diera asta que Naruto quedó encima de Sasuke poniendo todo su peso en su cuerpo y agarrando las muñecas del azabache para que dejara de moverlas, Sasuke aunque estuviera sin poder moverse por el cuerpo del rubio lo miraba con el ceño fruncido asta que su ceño fruncido desapareció al mirar los ojos azules que le miraba con tranquilidad, miró los labios del rubio que tenía una pequeña sonrisa y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza no como antes lo hacía que era de rabia si no por una calidez que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía en los ojos azules de Naruto, sus ojos negros comenzaron a humedecerse, se sintió idiota pero no podía evitar hacerlo por esa mirada tan calida, serenidad y sin una pizca de dolor, vio como se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sintió los labios de Naruto en los suyos dándole un beso lento transmitiéndole todo sus sentimientos, le correspondió de la misma forma, Sasuke sintió como el agarre se aflojaba y sus brazos se dirigieron hacia el cuello del rubio, se separaron y Naruto puso su cabeza en el hombro del azabache

-no llores-susurró Naruto dando un beso en el cuello del azabache

-me quieres?

-te amo

-yo también te amo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le miró a los ojos y le quitó las lágrimas viendo la sonrisa de Sasuke

-perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho-dijo Naruto pasando su dedo por la mejilla del azabache asta que llegó a sus labios, Sasuke quitó sus brazos del cuello para pasarlos por su espalda

-yo entendía tu enfado hacia mi

-si vuelvo a tratarte mal golpéame-susurró Naruto en el oído del azabache

-lo haré-susurró Sasuke sintiendo las sensaciones que le producía Naruto en su cuello cerrando los ojos para luego sentir los labios del rubio en sus labios dándole un beso demandante y agresivo

Continuará …..

Gracias a todos por leer …. Un comentario no vendría mal y el siguiente capi es el último


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Sus brazos se aferraron al cuello contrario apegándolo mas a su cuerpo para que ese beso que se estaban dando se sintiera mejor ya que era lento y demostraba los sentimientos que sentían el uno hacia el otro, el rubio que estaba arriba y tenía sus manos en las mejillas del azabache descendió sus manos, una la dejó en el cuello y la otra con lentitud bajó por el cuerpo del contrario dejándola en los muslos desnudos del azabache que este al tener las piernas enroscadas en la cintura hizo que esa mano se posase de forma firme en uno de los glúteos, se separaron de ese beso lento para luego darse unos besos rápidos en los labios

-quieres seguir jugando-susurró el rubio cerca de los labios del contrario para luego besarlos, el azabache sonrió y puso sus labios en la oreja contraria para morderla sensualmente

-sabes que me encantaría-susurró el azabache

-yo también quiero jugar con vosotros-Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos para luego separarse y pensando que menos mal que tenían la sabana por encima de sus cuerpos desnudos, la voz alegre del niño que habló corrió hacia la cama matrimonial para subirse en ella y comenzar a saltar-quiero jugar, quiero jugar-Sasuke en un rápido movimiento cogió su ropa interior para ponérsela y se levantó de la cama, recogió la ropa esparcida del suelo de la noche anterior

-será en otro momento Minato-dijo Sasuke serio y el niño le miró haciendo un pequeño puchero

-pero-dijo el niño mirando al azabache mientras el rubio se ponía la ropa interior y se metía al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta

-ve a despertar a tu hermana mientras tu padre y yo nos duchamos-el niño solo hizo una media sonrisa y se bajó de la cama para irse corriendo del cuarto, Sasuke solo sonrió para mirar la hora del reloj que había en la mesita, dejó la ropa encima de la cama y cogió ropa limpia para ir al baño que había afuera, por que sabía que si se metía en la ducha con Naruto tardaría mas de la cuenta

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la sala con Minato, el niño llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca con dibujos ropa elegida por él mismo, Sasuke en cambio vestía unos pantalones de vestir de color negro y camisa blanca, el azabache miró el reloj y sopló ya que era algo tarde y Naruto y su hija no bajaban, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar al niño con una sonrisa mientras este estaba sentado al lado de él, no pudo evitar el gran parecido que tenía con él en excepción de los ojos azules, se acercó a su hijo varón y besó su cabellera azabache, tenía cuatro años y parecía un hombrecito, por lo tranquilo que era pero a veces un poco movido por la edad, también era serio y para la edad que tenía era bastante inteligente, Sasuke escuchó los pasos que bajaban por las escaleras y miró hacia el lugar

-ya bajan-dijo Minato sonriendo, Sasuke solo pudo fruncir el ceño al ver a su hija que ahora tenía nueve años y a Naruto

-que tal nos vemos-dijo Kushina con una enorme sonrisa, Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba sentado y miró a Naruto que este también sonreía y entrecerró los ojos

-mal-dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos en su pecho ya que padre e hija iban vestidos igual, con un peto vaquero con una camiseta de color naranja, bastante informal para el gusto de Sasuke pero lo que remataba era las gafas de sol de color uno naranja que era Naruto y la otra de color rosa regalo de Sakura-ya os podéis cambiar de ropa los dos

-no voy a cambiarme de ropa-dijo Naruto-solo vamos a comer con tus padres-Sasuke descruzó sus brazos y Minato se levantó de donde estaba sentado para mirar a su hermana mayor y a su padre varón sucesivamente

-tu mismo lo has dicho Naruto vamos a comer con mis padres y mi hermano, iréis presentables-exigió Sasuke lo último

-pero parecemos iguales y yo quiero ir a si-dijo Kushina con un puchero

-no-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke voy a ir a si y no me harás cambiar de opinión-dijo Naruto, Sasuke solo se puso sus manos en sus caderas-siempre voy en traje y cuando tengo el día libre quiero ser yo mismo-Sasuke suspiró cerrando los ojos quitando sus manos de sus caderas

-y yo siempre voy con ese horrendo uniforme de la escuela, también quiero ser yo y quiero ir igual que papa-dijo Kushina

-no tengo ganas de discutir con ninguno de los dos-dijo Sasuke y Naruto sonrió al igual que Kushina-pero esas gafas que lleváis no las quiero ver-los dos rubios afirmaron con la cabeza y como si estuvieran sincronizados se subieron las gafas para dejarlas en la cabeza, Sasuke al ver estos sopló por lo parecido que eran ellos dos-será mejor que nos vayamos

-si-dijo Kushina caminando hacia la puerta seguida de su hermano que la agarró de la mano para luego salir

-conduces tú-dijo Naruto cogiendo las llaves del coche

-prefiero conducir yo-dijo Sasuke y los dos salieron de la casa viendo como los dos niños estaban al lado del coche y el azabache le dio al botón para que el coche se abriera, vio como los dos niños se subieron al coche y que la niña se puso otra vez las gafas y frunció el ceño maldiciendo a Sakura por haberla regalado ese absurdo obsequio

-no te he dicho pero te ves hermoso y sexy-Sasuke miró a Naruto que le sonreía

-cuando dices la palabra sexy es que lleva algo detrás de ella-el azabache vio una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del rubio

-no voy a contribuir-dijo serio Sasuke

-tú crees?-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja

-no voy a permitir tener sexo en el baño del restaurante

-tú crees?

-deja de decir eso-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-quería poner en practica algunas cosas que me ha dicho Kakashi y también Sai-a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja

-esos dos son unos pervertidos-Naruto suspiró con lastima

-es que Minato nos a interrumpido

-lo hacemos todas la noches

-y todas las mañanas-dijo Naruto sonriendo y Sasuke le besó en los labios rápidamente-creo que es un si en tener …

-es un no-dijo Sasuke cortando al rubio-pero puedo hacer que mi hermano o mis padres se queden el día entero con Minato y Kushina-Naruto sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La comida salió bien, hablaron de todo asta que llegó la hora de cada uno marcharse a sus casas, al final Sasuke hizo que sus padres se llevaran a Kushina y Minato para que pasaran el día con ellos y a si los consintieran en todo

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a la casa que compartían, esta vez condujo Naruto, salieron del coche y Sasuke sacó las llaves de la casa, una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada los dos se miraron desafiantes y con una media sonrisa y como si alguien les diera la señal de salida corrieron hacia la sala para encender la televisión y sentarse en el sofá, cogieron los mandos de la video consola y con una mirada desafiante pusieron el juego de lucha que hacía menos de una semana compraron

-esta vez te ganaré-dijo Naruto

-ni en tus sueños, Dobe-contraatacó Sasuke

-no vale hacer trampas-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-pues cuando hago mis trampas no te quejas

-pues entonces yo también haré trampas

-si lo haces te la corto-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-y si tú lo haces-sonrió con malicia Naruto-no te daré leche-el azabache se sonrojó sin hacerlo notar

-te voy a machacar

-el que te va a machacar seré yo, Teme engreído

-estúpido

-idiota-y estuvieron unos minutos insultándose asta que comenzaron a jugar como si fuesen dos adolescentes

 **Fin**

Os gustó el final? Espero que si, gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y comentaron este fic


End file.
